Humsafar Tu
by Anushka Diya
Summary: Some journeys we cant complete alone, but some make us alone. Only way left is to live...My first try on Dareya, a completely Dillogical one..Entry of Two people in Daya and Shreya's life. Can Kavin find out the truth on time? Peep in to know more..
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, I am trying something that is not my forte, this is on Dareya. Actually I never thought I will write on them, but credit goes to Ishi and This one is for you Ishu ie Sunshine Dareya..I owe her for the name 'humsafar tu' too. Love youuuu Ishiiiii...**_

 _ **( Divya my dear, if u r reading this, please pinch ur self, as I am doing this)**_

 _ **No more pre-talks, let's just get straight into it...**_

 **Chap 1**

Some mornings are special; They make us feel special. Dewdrops assimilate sunrays and then gift us with vibrant colours, a creative morning wish. But sometimes, even if everything is same, dewdrops and sunrays wave our path to the day, it won't make any difference. Such a usual and casual morning it was.

He woke up when alarm started to make noise. In a rush he secured it in his big and strong hand, and turned off. Then he got up from the coat with extreme care as he didn't want to disturb the angel sleeping beside him. After getting completely out of bed, walked to the other side of bed and leaned to her, his life, who was sleeping like she is in heaven. He smiled and went to get fresh. After some time, he came in official attire and took files from cupboard. Each time he took something, he was careful enough to keep her sleep undisturbed. He frequently stared at the watch, and doorway. May be he was expecting someone.

Phone rang and in a rush he took it even before seeing the caller id. Then went out of that room and closed the door. Then looked at his phone to know who it was..

"Haan Abhi, bolo...Hm...Haan file saare taiyaar hain mein laaoonga...haan jaanta hoon yaar DCP is coming, but what to do, Kamla kaaki haven't reached yet...Haan, she is fine, but still have fever...Abhi yaar pls tum kuch karo na...I can't leave her alone and come there, agar fir se bukhaar...Haan, Teak hain.."

He cut the call and then went to the room again. He touched on her forehead to check if she was having fever again, but thankfully she was fine. He took out some medicines from a box, and went down to kitchen. He put them above the fridge. Then sat on the couch with newspaper.

Here at the bureau, everyone was present except Daya and ACP, and DCP Chitrole was taking their 'class'.

"Where is your friend Abhijith? Nazar nahi aa raha.."

Abhijith prefer to be silent as he didn't wanted to make Chitrole more raging, if he did so, it was gonna result on Daya.

"Chup kyun ho? Batao"

No one answered him. So DCP continued,

"I agree that family matters, but it should not be a regular excuse. He is not on leave, is he? ACP ka yahan na hone ka faida udha rahein hein sab ke sab."

This time Freddy answered,

"No sir, but wo abhi bhi beemaar hain, tho akele chod ke kaise..."

"So?"

He asked but before he can complete Abhijith interfere as,

"Nahi sir, baa two nahi hain, he is on his way. He is on a meeting with an informer, will be here soon"

Abhijith tried his best to make DCP believe in his lie. And guess what, it worked, such a wonderful actor he is. DCP got engaged in some other quips with some juniors and then Abhijith called Daya,

"Daya yaar, kahaan ho tum?...kaaki aayi nahi abtak?...Acha teak hain...Nahi yaar koi jaldi nahi...haan mein sambhaal liya hein filhaal...Take your own time...Mein Taarika se kahoon wahaan aane ke liye?...Are you sure?..Teak hain, milte hein..."

He cut the call and felt relaxed that at least for now, situation is under control.

Daya was waiting with newspaper, but he wasn't reading it. Suddenly the door bell rang and he ran to the door. Seeing Daya in such a rush, Kamla kaaki asked,

"Kya hua beta? Mein kuch zyaada late hui kya? Jaldi me ho tum?"

Daya nodded his head and said,

"No kaaki, baa two nahi hain, dharasal she is still sleeping,"

Kamla smiled and said, while getting inside the house,

"Wohi tho mein sochoon, how everything is so calm here"

Daya do smile on it and then said,

"kaaki, medicines are in kitchen, please do give it to her, if she deny, call me, I will manage"

Kamla silently watched Daya who was telling everything like she is new in their life. Then with an annoyed face said,

"Daya beta, kya mein nahi jaanti ki baby ji ko kya pasand hein kya nahi? You go to office and take care of whole city, I will take care of your world."

He sighed and went upstairs to see her again. He went near her, sat on his knees and then kissed on her forehead. She slightly moved her head in that warm feeling and smiled. She was sleeping like she is in heaven, yeah she was. He gave everything that she wanted. She was in the most secure place of the world, his hands. When she smiled, a teardrop appeared in his eye. He wiped it before it could come out, and took a photo frame that was near the bed. He touched it with most care, then said,

"You know something, she is an angel, she is just like you...her smile, scallywag, everything is just like yours...She is almost you...Why yaar? You promised me that you won't leave me, then why? Are you happy there? Are you happy in heaven when we are here?.."

His words got stuck in between and Kamla called him from downstairs, he wiped his tears, and then put back the photo frame, saying

"Miss you Shreya..."

When he left the room his two year old daughter Siya moved her head to both sides and then utter something that resembled to 'mama'.

Away from Mumbai city, in a village, someone opened her eyes with a jerk and murmured,

"wo mujhe bulaa rahi hein...wo..."

And then again fell into insensibility..

 _ **Finally, done with first chapter..**_

 _ **Let me know how it was...**_

 _ **Read and Review...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, I am back...And really glad that many liked this attempt..

And I am introducing my bestie on FF, Isha ( Sunshine dareya)..Ishu I love you darling...

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

.

Daya somehow managed to reach bureau within an hour. He was late and ready to face the consequences too. ACP was out of town for the meeting, so obviously there was no one left who can save him from DCP. Yeah Abhi can, but seniority really matters.

Fortunately when Daya went in DCP was standing against the entrance, so he didn't see Daya's entry. Abhijth got a chance to move to his buddy and he took a file from the table. He handed it to Daya and moved his lip in a way that Daya could understand 'informer'. It was easy for him to read his bestie's mind, then what's with lips. Abhijith moved back to his position and all this happened in just a second. When DCP turned back, with a jerk he realised Daya's presence.

"Aagaye janaab?"

He asked in a serious tone. Daya hide his look first and then said,

"sorry sir, I had a meeting with an informer...Fully official you know.."

He showed the file as a proof. DCP started to laugh on this, and then turned to Abhijith.

"Abhijith, I have heard that CID officers understand everyone very well."

All were confused as they couldn't get what he was meaning, but all knew, it was not good for them.

DCP again approached Daya and asked,

"Do you think I am this much idiot, who can't identify the file I myself brought here"

Daya could just look Abhijith who seemed angry on himself for that idiotic attempt. All were anxiously waiting as they wanted to know, 'what's next'. But what next was unbelievable, DCP asked Daya

"Bachi kaisi hain?"

After some moments of amusement, Daya answered,

"She is fine sir...Completely fit."

DCP smiled and patted on his shoulder, then walked back. Daya approached Abhijith and gave the file to him. abhijith with somekind of embarrassment said 'sorry' this time too through lip movement, and his buddy just smiled on it. DCP suddenly came back to duo, and forwarded his hand, Abhijith gave the file to him.

He walked back saying,

"Family is always important, but duty is duty."

Daya knew it was for him, so just nodded 'yes'. DCP flipped the file and said,

"I have an important case to discuss with you, that's why I called you all."

Every officer keenly listen to him. He continued,

"you may have heard about the Delhi central bank robbery,"

Daya asked,

"Haan, one month ago?"

"yeah, that one. Intelligence Bureau was dealing that. They came to know that the robbery has a link with Terrorist gang Utkarsh. And, they are planning to do something terrible."

Purvi interrupted him by asking,

"Sir, what can we do in this? Ye agar IB deal kar rahe hein tho,"

DCP got her question, and maybe that's why he didn't wait till she complete.

"they found that Utkarsh is hiding here. As we are in charge of Mumbai, they handed over the case to us. Now we will have to track down them."

Abhijith asked DCP,

"Sir, do they know where exactly they are hiding? I mean, from where we should start?"

"nahi Abhijith, kahaan ye nahi maaloom. But there is a strong evidence that shows who help them hide".

"Who sir?"

Freddy asked in a rush.

"Bhuvan. He is a goon. A pakka criminal. He is helping Utkarsh gang to hide. We will have to trap him, once we reach him, we can easily reach Utkarsh."

"Acha, tho chaliye sir, chalke arrest karte hein usse.."

Pankaj said like a warrior. DCP in a scoffing tone said,

"If it was that easy, IB would have done that already."

DCP uttered himself something and continued,

"Hmm...Where were we?...Haan, we shouldn't make Bhuvan know that we are behind him for Utkarsh. If so, they won't spare a minute to escape."

" Then what's the plan?" the young, fit and dashing junior officer asked, and DCP faced him to answer,

"Dushyant, you guys have to make a plan according to the circumstances. Bhuvan have created immense fear in his villagers mind, that they are not even ready to complaint against him. But thankfully, a girl filed a complaint saying that he is threatening her and her family. So we can go there as we are investigating about it..."

DCP maintain some minute's silence, and all others were waiting him to speak up. Then he walked to Daya and said,

"But for this, you will have to stay out of city, for some period...I can't say exactly how much, but it will take time."

All were worried for one person, Daya. Before he could speak anything, Abhijith came between,

"Sir, we will go, but please excuse Daya,...Siya ko akele chodke how can he?"

DCP was about to say something, but Daya stopped him by saying,

"It's ok...(he turned to Abhijith )...It's fine Abhi, I will...I know Siya needs me, but she is fine now...Aur kabhi na kabhi tho aadat dalni hogi na.."

No one was expecting that answer; not even DCP. DCP asked Daya again,

"Are you sure Daya?"

Not only Daya, but everyone felt there was something fishy in that question. Daya just moved his head in 'yes'. DCP took his briefcase and gave the file to Abhijith, and then said,

"Details are in this...So, Abhijith, Daya, Purvi and Dushyant, you guys are leaving tomorrow, to..."

He didn't say the destination until he grabbed everyone's attention. Then, looking straight into Daya's eyes, he said,

"To Mahabaleswar..."

That made every face dark. But Daya was standing blank. He couldn't believe that he was asked to go there, again. DCP went out leaving a group of helpless people behind. Abhijith went near Daya and touched on his shoulder, and all of a sudden, Daya shouted,

"Mein nahi aaoonga...I cant...I can't come Abhi, I won't...Mujhse nahi hoga, bhir se wahaan, ...no, I cant..."

All were feeling the same; they all were not ready to go there again. But 'duty is duty'.

"It's ok sir, We can talk to DCP about this...agar aapko nahi aana hain tho teak hain",

Dushyant tried his best to console Daya, but Abhijith had a different opinion,

"Nahi Dushyant, Daya have to come with us... I know this is not easy for you Daya, but what else can we do? Aur kabtak un yaadon se bhaagte rahoge tum? Baahar aaajo uss se Daya,..."

Daya moved his head in 'no' and said,

"Nahi, mein nahi aasakta Abhi,"

He went out of bureau and Abhijith followed him. he hold Daya's hand and made him stop. Then said,

"Tumhe kya lag raha hain? Ye aasaan hain humaare liye? We too are going through this Daya... we too were there..We too saw that...Wasn't she nothing for us?"

Daya's eyes were filled by then and Abhijith in a softer tone said,

"Daya, we can't change anything. If you behave like this, how are you gonna bring up Siya? Once you will have to tell her how her mom..."

Abhijith's words stuck in between. He after some seconds, continued,

"Daya, you can decide, no one will pressure you to come there if you don't want...but just think, if she is here, and watching you like this, what would she feel? She always wanted her Daya to be strong..just think about it Daya, and whatever you decide, I am with all are with you..."

Abhijith went back to bureau and Daya wiped his tears and went home, to his little angel.

.

.

.

A village near Mahabaleswar...

A doctor was sitting near the cot and examining the girl who was lying unconscious. A man and woman on their fifties, were standing near him tensed. Doctor said to that man,

"It's all fine Raghudeep ji...It's just usual...and she is far better..iss maheene ek hi baar behosh hui na?"

"Ji Doctor saab, ek hi baar...aur pehale se zyaada masti mazaak bhi karne lagi hain.."

Doctor said while packing all his stuff,

"Kaise nahi karegi, aapki choti beti itni natkhat jo hain, wo sambhaalti hogi iss bhi...Waise kahan gayi madam ji?"

The lady answered him,

"college ki chutti thi tho saheli se milne gayi hain, mein ne phone karke bola hain, aati hi hogi..."

Doctor went out of the house and there he met a twenty year old girl, who was little tensed,

"Arre, Ishi beta, why are you so tensed? Nothing to worry yaar, your sister is completely fine."

She became relaxed and said,

"Pakka na doctor? Haan, waise I believe you but let me check her, I am the best doctor she can get.."

Doctor in a mocking tone said,

"Let me check her...badi aayi cardiologist madam ji...acha class kaise chal rahe hein?"

"Ekdum Mast"

Then she ran into her home after waving hands towards Doctor. He said 'noutanki' and walked away.

She got in and saw her sister slowly coming into sense. She sat on the cot, near her and touched her forehead.

" Di..."

She called soothingly, and got a weak response from the other person. Isha's mom came with a glass of water and seeing Isha there, asked,

"Tum kab aayi? Aur Meera... "

She too sat near the cot. Isha again called her sister,

"Meera di..."

This time Meera opened her eyes and slowly smiled at her little sister. Isha and mom made Meera sat with the support of pillow and gave her water.

"Mein tumhare papa ko bulaake aati hoon," mom went out saying thus.

Isha stair Meera for some time and then asked,

"you know something di? You are not that much beautiful while fainting, so please don't repeat doing it."

Meera smiled as answer. But her mind was wandering somewhere else. Isha easily found the reason behind it and asked,

"again that dream na di?"

Meera nodded her head and in a low and weak voice said,

"wo bachi...wo ro rahi thi...she was so cute, koi tha...koi aur...but I couldn't see his face, he was holding that girl firmly, but in a crowd I saw her alone...Mujhe kuch aur yaad nahi hai Ishu...just some blurred images..."

Isha knew her sister was about to cry, so changed the topic.

"Di, you know something, I have learned little bit of Tamil...You wanna hear?"

Meera smiled and said,

"tamil? Kaise?"

"i got a new friend, she taught me hmm..I will teach you haan, 'Vanakkam' is for Namaste, 'Nantri' is for thanks and 'naan unne kaathalikkiren' for I Love You.."

Meera rolled her eyes on the last one. She gave a naughty look to Isha and asked,

"I love you and all haan? Who is this new friend Ishu? Ladka ya ladki?"

Isha became irritated on this and said,

"Kya di aap bhi, ladki hain. Aur haan, when I will see someone 'special' like that, I will myself let you know ok? Tabtak aap apne iss choti si dimaag pe zyaada zor na daalo.."

Isha went out saying thus and Meera rest herself again, uttering,

"Naan unne kaathalikkiren...hm...ye ladki bhi na"

.

.

.

 **Mumbai**

"I love you Shreya.."

Daya wept keeping her photograph close to his chest..

A breeze came through the window and touched him, soothingly...

.

.

.Chapter 2 is done.

Please let me know what you felt about this one..

(Ishu, tujhe tho bataana hi hain kit um kaisi lagi...)

Please do review, and TAKE CARE...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyzzz**

 **I am back...**

 **Cadbury's Fan** , I am really glad to get a reader like you dear...

 **Shreya** , ab hum dost hain na? Tho no 'sorry' and no 'thank you'.And if you want me to write anything, just feel free to let me know, I will surely attempt it. Aur haan, tum ne jo socha hain wo sahi hain ya nahi, iss chapter me shaayad pata chalega...

 **Bhumi98** , thanks yaar..

 **Priya** , aapka guess sahi tha ki nahi, after reading this chapter let me know...And thank you..

 **Reann** , Thanks dear, aur Shreya iss chapter se clearly visible hogi, hope you love this too.

 **Geet SHREYAholic** , I am really glad that you loved this, thanks...

 **aash vin** , Yaar iss chapter ke baad shaayad aapko apna sawaal ka jawaab mil jaayenge...Please let me know if didn't, I will clear it.

 **disan** i, thanks dear

 **priya** , thanks yaar,

 **Ishuu** , Tumhaare big waala hug le liya tumhari di, but agar thanks bolne ki himmat bhir se kiya na, you know me very well...

 **Guests** , aap sab ke reviews ke liye bada waala thanks yaar, but next time please koi naam likha karo, I would love to mention you all by name, not as 'guests'.

.

 _ **From this chapter, I will be showing how Shreya came to Daya's life, again..I hope you all will like this...**_

.

CHAPTER 3

.

 **VILLAGE**

Isha went out of Meera's room and reached her mom who was talking with her husband about Meera. Isha went near them and asked,

"Maa, waise Doctor uncle ne kuch aur kaha kya? "

She was talking in a low voice, she didn't want Meera to hear anything. Her mom said,

"You met him outside na? Tumse kya kaha unhone?"

"Ki di teak hain, wo pados ke sab the na wahaan, tho zyaada baat nahi ho paayi"

Mom, while taking out some tablets, said,

"Wohi kaha hum se bhi, ki wo teak hein. Meera kya kaha tumse?"

Isha sat on the table, bite an apple and said,

"Wohi sapna, but it was not that much clear...She is better now..Pehala jitna stressed nahi hain.."

Her mom in a relieved tone stated,

"Thank God, she is fine now...Pehale se behtar ho rahi hein wo, pehale tho kitna saara sapne aathe the usse..."

Hearing this, Raghudeep, who stood silent till then asked roughly, but in yet in a low voice,

"Behtar? Sudha, tum isse behtar kah rahi ho? You know what it is?"

Isha slowly alighted from table and with confusion looked at her father and then to mom. Her senses are always fast, so before Raghudeep continue, she closed the door of the room they were in. At any cost Meera was supposed keep away from it. Raghudeep continued,

"This is not at all better Sudha, no...Yeah, she is happier now, more active, but better? No.."

Neither Sudha, nor Isha got what Raghudeep was meaning, they just listen to know.

He continued in a weak tone,

"Wo zyaada pareshaan nahi rahti hai aaj kal, baar baar behosh nahi ho rahi hai, magar socho...just think Sudha, is this for good? Usske taraf se soch ke dekho, wo jo kho rahi hain, wo usska ateet hain, she is losing her past...Sapnon me aanewaale jin tasveeron ke bare me wo kehti hain, jo dhundhla hota jaa raha hain, Wo sab shaayad usske apne hain..."

This time Sudha and Isha were completely aware of what Raghudeep was saying, and yeah, they too were feeling bad for her. He continued,

"Sudha, hum ne usse apnaaya, usse ek naam diya, pehchaan diya, magar wo uss se bohat alag hain...Aur uss astitw(existence) ko yaadaasht ke saath kho rahi hain wo.."

Sudha in hurt said,

"Haan, I know, but what can we do? Is there anything we can do about it? Anything Raghudeep?"

He had no answer, so stood still, keeping his head down. Sudha went on saying,

"Hum ne usse apnaaya, magar usski yaadon ko uperwaala ne mitaya tha...Yet we did try...Haan, maanti hoon ki zyaada kar sakte the, magar haalaat kya tha aap ache se jaante hein na? Aur ab, Uss BHUVAN ka maamla bhi tho beech me... There is nothing we can do..."

Sudha wiped her eyes and again said,

"When she came into our life, I thought I got my daughter back...Mein usse khona nahi chaahti hoon, but I am not this much selfish to be happy on her loss..."

The reference of 'daughter' made Isha's eyes wet. But she wiped it before being noticed by parents. Then she took the tablets from Sudha and took a glass with water, then went to Meera's room, actually she was leaving behind her parents to console each other.

She went to Meera who was sitting on the cot with the support of pillows. Isha called her by name and then said,

"Lo, medicines lo and then take rest.."

Meera first made a face, but she knew her little sister very much. Without much argument, she took them and said,

"Bas? Khush?"

Isha smiled back and said,

"Mogambo Khush hua.."

Meera looked at her in confusion as her memories were fully kept off, then obvious that no film dialogue will be left. Isha understood it and changed the topic,

"Di, Let's go for movie today? Nayi film aayi hain, what you say?"

Meera nodded 'no' and said,

"Ishu, I am not feeling good, you go along, and let me know the story.."

"Story kya hain? It's a mythological one, I was just planning to hang out with you. If you are not coming, me too is not going."

Meera in irritation said,

"Ishu, I really don't wanna go anywhere today, tum chale jao na...Wo Piya aur paayal ko bulaao, they will accompany you.."

Isha wasn't interested, but she wanted Meera to take rest if she needed, so said,

"Teak hain, But don't even think I am gonna narrate you the story..."

"I won't ask you to"

Meera in a naughty manner said and Isha as she is from mythology said,

"Humm...Aaj ke iss kalyug me kissi ka bhala karna bhi paap saabit ho raha hain...Hey baalike, hum tumhaare iss vyavahaar se athyant naakhush hain, magar tumhaari jo sodari hain, maatr usse sochkar, hum tumhe maaf kar dete hain..."

Meera throw a pillow on Isha and she caught it saying,

"Hey baalike, Daya karo mujhpe.."

Meera smiled and said,

"Tujhpe aur Daya.."

She said this smiling but felt something different, so stopped in between. Isha found the sudden change in her, so asked,

"Kya hua di? What happened? You are fine na?"

Meera nodded yes but it was something special she was feeling. She said after some moments,

"Ishu...I...I felt like this one is familiar, really familiar..."

"Which one di?" Isha asked anxiously.

"This name...May be it's just a feeling, but...DAYA, I don't know why I feel like It is somehow connected to me...I feel like I used this before.."

Meera was giving so much of pressure to herself, Isha tried to console her,

"Di maybe it's that girl's nam...uss bachi ka jisse aap sapne me dekhti hai..."

Meera sat silent and then in a serious tone asked,

"May be it's my name? Ho sakta hain na, ki Daya mein hi hoon?"

Isha couldn't answer, because for someone memory-less, everything is possible. They have left nothing in them, than some blur figures and familiar names...

.

.

 **MUMBAI**

Daya was sitting near Siya who was playing with her toys. He was there physically, but mind wandered here and there. What happened at bureau was making him tensed, but he wasn't thinking about it. He was seeing Shreya in Siya. Her long big eyes, lips, hair everything was just like her mom's. Daya was going through his past; how he was feeling her special; how his past, prevent him from confessing his love for her; how Shreya got into his life, even after she was supposed to marry someone else...

...FLASHBACK...

It was the day of Shreya's engagement, after all that drama, trauma and action, Daya managed to bring Sidharth back to the venue, actually back to her life. It wasn't easy for him to save him. No, for Senior Inspector Daya, it was as easy as a cake walk. But for Daya who loved Shreya, was hard. But yet he did, because it was him who waited for so long. It was him who was afraid of the past, and the result was this- watch Shreya marry someone else. It wasn't easy for Shreya too. She loved him from bottom of her heart, but failed to get an answer from him. She was not so strong to ignore her mom's pain, and that too for someone who didn't let her know his feelings.

Daya made Sidharth reach on time, and then left. Abhijith saw his buddy's pain, but Shreya too wasn't unaware of it. In fact, all knew that, but was helpless. But one person who knew Daya's love for Shreya most, wasn't helpless. He took the ring from his mom and waited for Pandit to complete his mantras. When all were sink in mantras, he leaned towards Shreya and asked,

"You sings, Gaati ho tum..Hain na Shreya?"

She in a shock looked at him and asked,

"Sidharth...?"

He smiled and said,

"Hmm...Mein ek gaana gaata hoon tum poora karo..."

Shreya who was already disturbed with irritation said,

"Sidharth, whats all this.."

Sidharth ignored her feelings and response. He said,

"Koi sunega nahi, bus mein aur tum. You just complete...Here it go,"

Believe me, he was about to sing, and Shreya was in complete rage, he sang,

 **"Hm...**

 **Chaahe jo tumhe poore dilse...**

 **Milta hain wo mushkil se..."**

Shreya in hurt looked at him, he continued,

 **"Aisa jo koi kaha hain,**

 **Bus wo hi sab se hansi hain..."**

Before Shreya could understand anything, Sidharth in a soft tone said,

"Shreya, complete it...Poora karo yaar..."

Shreya in confusion and with tears stare him. He nodded 'no' and then said,

"Offo, Shreya sab mujhe hi kahna hoga ya tum bhi kuch...Chalo, I will complete it, then you just do it...

 **Uss haath ko tum thaamlo,**

 **Jo hain samaa kal ho na ho.."**

Shreya couldn't believe her ears, she stood still without any expression. Sidharth smiled and told her,

"Shreya...I know how much he love you, respect you...He loves you from his heart, then why are you waiting? Just to hea it from him? Arre yaar, unka har ek heart beat is telling that he loves you..."

He couldn't complete because, for him too it wasn't easy. His eyelashes were wet, and voice shivered. He couldn't tell anything more, so just hummed,

"Uss haath ko tum thamlo...

Hmm...hmmmm...hmmm.."

Shreya was shocked, but a smile crept into her face. She hugged Sidharth and all were shocked on this, even Sidharth too. She then released him from hug and in smile said,

"Thank you Sidharth...Thanks..."

She turned to her mom dad and said,

"I want to live mom, And I can live only when I am with him...I know this may be hurting you, but.."

She made all amused by her deed and words, Sidharth went forward and said to Shreya's parents,

"Aunty, uncle...Jaane dejiye usse...let her go...Whatever your dependence is, I assure you is not over her happiness."

Abhijith and all other CIDians became happy, or more than happy seeing all this. They too were waiting for Shreya's parents to respond, and at the end of some minute's silence, her mom said,

"Shreya...If you really want to do this, then go on beta...We are happy if you are..."

Her Dad too nodded to show his amity towards his wife. That was it, Shreya hugged them both and without losing a minute, ran down to Abhijith and asked,

"Daya sir kahaan hain sir?"

Abhijith in a smile caught her wrist and dragged her with him saying,

"Chalo, mein le chalta hoon tumhe usske paas.."

She wiped her tears and went with him to Daya; to her love; to her life...

.

.

.

 _ **CHAPTER 3 is done...**_

And to all my readers, please let me know how it was. Do review guys, it won't take much...

And in next chapter, **Shreya's confession, and Daya's amusement,** **Their marriage** and much more,

but for that, please do review...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai, I know I am really late, but my Viva dates are announced and had to prepare 4 that.**

 **Thanks for the support and reviews, I never expected them...**

 **Geet SHREYAholic,** Thank you for waiting 4 my update. And sorry that I am late:(

 **priya** , aapki guess ka toh pata nahi but flash back scenes aate rahenge...Thanks a lot 4 review dear..

 **aash vin, Topaz007, Dareya10, luv you Shreya, disani** , thanks to all for reading and reviewing...

 **Jebagomes1** , agar Shreya ko jaldi memory waapis mili toh story wahaan khatm na? Nahi nahi abhi nahi...Thanks dear for reading and reviewing..

 **Sunshine Dareya** , Ishu, tum cute hai toh cute hi lagogi na? Ab padho aur review karo fatafat..

 **Jasdeep,** Thank God, aapne pehale chapter ke baad bhi ye padha, and I am glad ki aapko story itna pasand aaya. Thanks for reading and reviewing...

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Abhijith and Shreya were in Abhijith's car. Shreya wanted to ask Abhijith, were they were going, but didn't. She knew Abhijith is the one who know Daya the most. So she kept silence. Her eyes were wet, she was about to get what she always wanted. When her parents asked her, she had to obey. She was not sure about Daya's stand. He never expressed his feelings to her. And now, with a jerk Shreya realised, she left her engagement ceremony for someone who never said that he love her. This single thought made her tears come out. Abhijith who was noticing her in a calm tone called her,

"Shreya...Tum teak ho na?"

She suddenly wiped her face and nodded in 'yes' but obviously Abhijith knew she wasn't. For her amusement, he console her,

"Shreya, everything is fine. Daya loves you a lot. Bus zubaan pe nahi laa paa raha hain...Usska past hi nahi de raha hai usska saath tho..."

With a sigh Abhijith stopped. But Shreya was shell shocked. Abhijith understood her fear that easily. This time not that 'fear' made her sad, but 'guilty'. She remembered how she doubted him for Daya's disappearance (Giraftaar series). To keep herself from bursting out, she turned towards the window. Breeze took away her tears with them. It was almost dark, and Abhijith was still driving. After about an hour, they reached a sea shore. He stopped the car and came out. Shreya too followed him. But Abhijith stood still. Shreya went near him and looked at him. He smiled and then pointed towards a scree there. Then said,

"Wahaan honge wo..."

Shreya stare him and Abhijith continued,

"He comes here whenever he is sad. He share his emotions with these waves...aaj bhi wo wahi kar raha hoga...Jao, uss taraf jaake milo apne Daya se..."

Shreya smiled and walked towards that scree, but after some steps, she turned back and went near Abhijith. She took a sigh and in trembling voice, said,

"Sir...Mein...I am sorry..."

Abhijith became confused,

"Kyun?.."

Shreya couldn't control her tears, she said crying,

"Mein ne aapko arrest karwaayi, aap par shaq kiya...Aur aapne mera saath diya, humesha..hur kadm pe...I am sorry sir...aapko hurt kiya mein ne..."

Abhijith smiled in pain, yes he was feeling a pinch somewhere in his heart, and this time he didn't hide it. He touched on Shreya's shoulder and said,

"Shreya...Jhoot nahi boloonga..Haan, I was hurt, after all I am a human being. Mujhe bura laga...Magar baadme jab socha, I was really happy..You know why? Because you did that for my Daya. Usske liye kit hi na tumne aisa. Tho chalega..."

Shreya suddenly hugged Abhijith and said sorry again. He soothingly patted on her head and said,

"Bas...Bas Shreya...Ab jao, jaake waapis le aao apne zindagi ko...Lauta do mere pehle waala Daya mujhe..."

This time she smiled from heart and ran to the scree. Abhijith stared at that girl, in her wedding like outfit, and then with a smile, went back.

Shreya reached the other side of that scree and saw Daya who was sitting on a rock, facing the sea. She couldn't see his face, but was sure that he is having tears. She stood silently for some moments. Past echoed all around her. His care, love, passion everything she felt, made her always special; this was her turn. She wanted to make him feel special, and now she is going to do that. She went near him. Even her anklet's voice didn't bring him back to present. He was that much immersed in thoughts. She called him,

"Daya sir..."

For a moment Daya ignored it, as he felt it like a dream, but suddenly he turned back. Seeing Shreya there in her engagement attire, Daya became shocked and confused. He unbelievably asked,

"Shreya...Tum...Yahaan...Kya hai ye sab?"

She smiled as answer, but he went on asking,

"Shreya...Today is your engagement and what the hell are you doing here? Mere paas kyun aayi,"

He suddenly felt something, which stopped his words in middle. He looked straight into Shreya's eyes. She was keenly observing him, and this time she neither blushed, nor was afraid. She said,

"Haan, mein yahaan...Aapke paas...Ab aap batayiye kyun aayi hogi mein?"

Daya wasn't expecting that question from her, but he by then was sure that Shreya had already made a decision. He didn't answer her, so Shreya continued,

"Daya sir, aap chup hain abhi bhi? Look at me, I have left behind my marriage, my family and everything just for...Just for you"

She stressed on 'you' and it made Daya shocked, again. He said,

"Shreya, ye kya kah rahi ho tum?"

"Wohi jo mujhe ya bhir aapko bohat pehle hi kahna chaahiye tha..."

Daya turned back as he wanted to hide his emotions from him, but this time Shreya wasn't ready to bear that. She went along and forcefully made him face her. Then said,

"Ab nahi...Ab aur nahi Daya sir...You have already ignored me...It's enough. Now, I wont let you to stay away from me, I wont let you escape your feelings that easily..."

Daya was unable to control his tears, they made way through his cheeks. He suddenly wiped it and said,

"Shreya...Ye tum"

"Mat poochiye ki kya bol rahi hoon...Mein jaanti hoon, ki aap mere feelings ache se samajhte hai aur...aur mujhse pyaar bhi karte hein..."

This time Daya had nothing to say, as he was facing her straight attack. And moreover, she was completely true too. Every word she pronounced was correct but he had to pretend as he didn't want this.

"Shreya, dekho, sach hai...sach hain ki mein jaanta hoon...Ho sakta hai ki mein bhi tumse..."

Shreya was waiting him to complete that but he didn't. He continued,

"But that's not life. You have a lovely family, and Sidharth is a wonderful guy.."

Shreya nodded and said,

"Haan, you are right, he is wonderful...My family is lovely, but what that have to do with my love? I wanted to live with you sir, I always made you feel my love...Every time you pretend as you didn't notice, but I know, you knew my love. Then why are you..."

"Shreya, I want to make this clear,"

Daya was about to say something, but was stopped by Shreya. She stopped him by showing her hand and then said,

"Okay, fine. You want everything clear na? So let's just go for it...Agar aapke samajh me nahi aaya hai ab tak, then here it is..."

She wiped her tears and in a very high voice said, or rather shouted,

"I LOVE YOU...I LOVE YOU Daya sir..."

Daya felt extremely happy when she completed, but was confused. He loved Shreya from the bottom of his heart, but he was an orphan. He didn't want her to have a life of an orphan's wife. So after suppressing every feeling, he said

"Shreya, kehna aasaan hai,"

"Oh really? Ye aap keh rahe hein Daya sir? Aap?...Kehna bhi toh aasaan nahi hain na Daya sir? Warna aap kabka kah chuke hote?"

She cried after saying this. Daya wanted to have her in his hug and console her, but didn't. Shreya after some time gain back her strength and said,

"You can lie to me Daya sir, you can lie to the whole world. But can you lie to your sole? Can you lie Daya sir?"

Yes, she was right, he cant lie anymore; neither to his sole nor to Shreya, and for him both were same. Daya walked towards Shreya and took her hands on his. She was feeling like on ninth cloud, and he in a soft tone asked again,

"Soch liya tum ne sab kuch?"

Shreya didn't get him, so she gave a confused look. Daya smiled and asked,

"Taiyyar ho mujhe jhelne ke liye? Har koyi nahi jhel paata.."

Shreya smiled in tears and nodded in 'yes'. Daya cupped her face in his hands and then said,

"Shreya...I love you...Pyaar karta hoon tumse..Khud se bhi zyaada..."

Shreya finally could hear what she wanted to. Finally Daya confessed his love. At the end of the day, Shreya had everything she wanted. She hide her face in her hands and burst out. Obviously it was of happiness, but Daya couldn't bear those tears. He hugged her all of a sudden and said,

"Sorry Shreya...Mein ne itna intezaar karwaaya...Itna sab jhelni padi tumhe...Sabke saamne kya kya karna pada tumhe..."

Shreya was feeling relaxed in his hands. With a smile she replied,

"Now I know why people used to say 'love is hard'.."

Daya said,

"It is hard, but we got it na?"

Shreya said suddenly laughing,

"I was meaning not that 'hard'. Aap na khaske pakada hai toh dum gutraha hai mera.."

Daya quickly released her from hug and asked,

"Are you fine Shreya, Sorry mujhe pata nahi tha...wo...Wo mein pehli baar kissi ladki se gale..."

He was embarrassed to complete it, but Shreya laughed aloud. He couldn't take eyes from his angel that time...

.

.

 _ **"PAPA..."**_

Siya called his dada cutely which made him come back from memories. He realised that his tears had made Shreya's photo wet. He kept it back on shelf and walked to Siya and took her in his hands.

.

.

 **MAHABALESWAR**

Meera was reading a book and Isha got in.

"Di, aap se kuch poochna tha..."

Meera placed the book aside and asked

"Usske liye introduction kyun?"

Isha was really irritated and her face said it very well. She took away that book from Meera and made her sit on the nearest chair. Then she herself sat on her knees. Isha took Meera's hands on her and said,

"Di, dekho mein na aapko tang karna nahi chahti...Magar poochna bhi zaroori hai...Aap..."

She hesitated to finish. Meera took a sigh and asked,

"Aaj kya hua meri pari ko? Ishu...Itna pause kyun?"

"Di...Mein aapko kaisi lagti hoon? Matlab Mein aapke liye kitni important hoon?"

Meera got up from the chair and asked,

"Kya? Ishu, paagal toh nahi ho gayi ho?"

"Diii Aap bolo na..Mein achi hoon na? Matlab mein aapko kabhi tang nahi karti hoon na?"

Meera smiled and touched on her cheeks. Then said,

"Ishu na mujhe tang toh bohat karti ho. Magar Mein na tum sa koi nahi dekha hai aaj tak. Meri Ishu is the best...Aur ye sab poochne ki zaroorat nahi hai, samjhi?"

Ishu smiled and like a winner said aloud,

"Sunaa aapne? Kaha than na mein...Ab aa jaayiye ander.."

Meera confusingly looked at the door and her mom came there.

"Maa, aap? Kya? Ho kya raha hai yahaan pe?"

Before mom could answer Isha took that responsibility on her.

"Di, mein na maa se keh rahi thi ki aapki Ishu na kabhi kissi ko tang nahi karti hai. Aur sab mujhse bohat pyaar bhi karte hein...Par ma hai ki maan hi nahi rahi thi...Mein ne saboot bhi di thi ki saare padonsi mujhe bhagwaan ke tarah maante hain.."

Meera who was listening his sister's cute complaint asked,

"Kaunsa saboot?"

"Jab me jaati hoon Bindya kaaki ke wahaan, wo mujhe dekhke kehti hai ki 'bhgwaan, tum bhir se yahaan'..."

Meera laughed along with Isha and mom. Then Isha showed Meera two movie tickets and then said,

"Di, mein na le aayi hoon do tickets, ab mana mat karna...Please..."

Meera nodded and Isha hugged her saying "Thankooooo diiii" and ran out. When she was left alone Meera took a sigh and said,

"Nahi jaanti Ishu ki mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki kissi aur ka tang karna bhi mein khoob enjoy karti thi...Pata nahi mein apne yadon ke saath aur kya kya kho chuki hai..."

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 4 is done**_

 _ **and this time I am sorry for the grammatical errors in Hindi...**_

 _ **Pleas do review and let me know what you felt..**_

 _ **(Ishu Marna mat, aur fatafat waapis aa jaana)**_

 _ **I dont know ye story aur alone or not kab update kar paaoongi, as my ViVa can be at any time...Sorry if it takes long...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai...**

 **Hamesha late hoti hoon, toh socha iss baar zara jaldi post karke surprise karti hoon...**

 **Geet SHREYAholic** , Thank you so much for your review dear

 **Topaz007** , Thankyou , and I think the upcoming chapters will clear your confusion(hopefully)

 **Sunshine dareya** , Ishu It was the same dialogue dear, au raise faltu sawaal na mat poochna aage se warna Meera ka toh pata nahi, par mein zaroor naaraaz ho jaaoongi ;( Tang karo Ishu, mere khar me toh koi nahi hai tang karne ke liye, toh tu karti raho, acha lagta hai...

 **Reha** , Thank you so much dear for reading and reviewing..

 **Jebagomes1** , Mujhe acha laga jaanke ki you felt the previous chapter awesome. And believe me, I was totally scared while writing the proposal scene..

 **Aash vin, disani** , thank you guys for reading and reviewing, it means a lot.

 **Reann** , Aapne last update miss kyun kiya ? Waise I am happy that you read this time and really glad to know you loved it. Thank you sooo much, and please aage se miss na karne ki koshish keejiyega..

 **Jasdeep** , Thanks for the review...Yeah me too is waiting for the team to reach Mahabaleswar.

 **Guests** , Your reviews means a lot guys, please koi bhi naam rakh deejiye na review pe, It wont take much time. And Shreya Meera hai? Aap guess karte rahiye and padthe rahiye until it gets clear...

 **Divya** , Dear, why you stopped in middle? Kurachu koodi valiya review thannoodaarunno? Just joking dear. Miss you sooo much..Keep reading and reviewing :D

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

.

.  
MAHABALESWAR

.

Isha went out from Meera's room with a smile on her face. She was very happy that Meera agreed to accompany her for movie. Her happiness made her collide with her father.

"Oops...Papa, aap teak ho na?"

She asked with guilt. Raghudeep said with smile,

"Haan beta, mein teak hoon. But why are you so happy?"

Isha showed the movie tickets and said,

"Papa, dekhiye na hum film jaaanewaale hai aaj. Di bhi, can you believe it?"

Raghudeep's face became dark, he was tensed hearing that. Isha first became confused and then understood what her papa was afraid of. She touch her papa's hand and then said,

"Papa, kya soch rahe hein aap? Everything will be fine. Kuch bhi bura bahi hoga, mein keh rahi hoon na?"

"Nahi Isha, mujhe nahi lagta ki usse wahaan jaana chahiye..."

"Kyun papa? Wo poora din agar kamre me baithi rahi toh.."

Isha was stopped in middle by someone,

"Aur kyun baithi rahe poora din?"

Isha and Raghudeep turned back to see the owner of that voice, it was Meera. Others felt bad as she heard what they were saying. Meera came ahead and asked,

"Papa, kyun baithi rahoon mein poora din yahan? Agar mere tabiat ke wajah se toh mein baitoongi...Lekin agar aap usske dar se keh rahe hein toh nahi."

Raghudeep in a strong voice said,

"Haan, dar hai mujhe. Darta hoon mein aur ye kehne me koi sharmindgi nahi hai mujhe. Kyun ki mein tumhare liye darti hoon, meri beti ke liye.."

He stopped in between and Meera felt a pinch in her heart. But she said calmly,

"Papa, aap mujhe leke pareshaan mat huiye, mein...mein nahi darti hoon uss insane se."

Isha with a proud smile supported her sister,

" Papa, She is right, hum kyun dare uss se? Galti wo kar raha hai toh saza bhi usse hi milega na?"

Sudha,(Isha's mom) entered the scene and she was totally tensed.

"Saza? Kaunsi saza? Aur kaun dega usse saza?"

"Kaanoon"

It was Meera who answered. She said it like she is familiar to that and it made Sudha silent for some minutes, but after that she with a sarcastic laugh said,

"Kaanoon? Uh..kanoon ke haath utne bhi lambe nahi hote Meera...Mein ne pehle bhi kaha ki tumhe complaint nahi dena chahiye usske khilaaf, meri koi sunte hai kya? De di jaake. Aur kya mila? Wo abhi bhi khula khoom raha hain na?"

Meera knew that Sudha was eally afraid of all these and only because of that she stood silent, like she had done something wrong. Isha didn't want Meera feel that way, so said,

"Ab hua kya hain yahaan? Itne din hue di ko complaint file karwaake, aaj tak wo kuch nahi kiya na? Aage bhi kuch nahi hoga...Mujhe lagta hain wo dar gaya hai humse.."

Sudha this time with so much of anger said,

"Haan, wo tera dost hain na jo dar jaaoge tumse...Isha, wo BHUVAN hai BHUVAN. Wo kissi se bhi nahi darta.."

Then she went inside murmuring something. Isha laughed but Meera was thinking deeply. Raghudeep asked Isha,

"Kab hain film?"

"sham ko 5 baje...Papa please hum jaayen? Pleaseee"

Raghudeep kept silence for some time and then said,

"Teak hain, par mein bhi chaloonga tumhare saath.."(Ab kisike mazaal ki wo Isha ki baat taal de?)

Then he went in and Isha with a smile faced Meera. She was still in her thoughts.

"Meera di... Di..."

Meera was taken back to the present by Isha's voice.

"Kya soch rahi ho di? Kayi aapko dart oh nahi.."

Don't know why Meera smiled hearing 'dar'. Then said playfully,

"Ishu, kya kah rahi thi tu? Bhuvan humse dar ke bhaag gaye honge? Matlab 'humse'. Uh? Ye 'hum' kaun hai?"

Isha ignored Meera's taunt as she knew what Meera was meaning. But Meera this time wasn't ready to leave Isha.

"Bolo meri jaan,bolo... hum kaun? Usske khilaaf complaint dene toh mein akeli gayi thi na? Toh aaj ye 'hum' kahaan se aagaye?"

"Di, this is not fair. Mein ne aapka saath diya ma-papa ke saamne, toh us wajah se 'hum' hue na.."

"Acha, toh jab mein complaint denewaali thi,tab kyun rok rahi thi mujhe? Kya kah rahi thi...Haan..Di, chalet hein na, wo kuch kiya toh...Hain na?"

Isha made a face and turned to the other side. Meera smiled and went near her. Made her face towards her and then said,

"Ishu..Chodna mazaak kar rahi thi mein...Mujhe pata hai kit um wo sab mere liye hi bol rahi thi..."

Isha smiled a bit and said,

"Di, aap nahi jaante ki hum sab kitne pyaar karte hein aap se. Aisa nahi hai ki hume usske bartaav se bura nahi laga. Wo insaan kehne ki laayak hi nahi hai. Larkiyon ke saath kitna ganda pesh aata hain...Uss din bhi, jab wo aapke haath pakda, mera man kar raha tha usse maar daalne ka...Magar aapko kuch hua toh..."

Isha had tears while saying it. She suddenly wiped her tears and added,

"Di, chodte hain ye topic. Aap taiyyaar ho jaayiye jaldi, mein aati hoon.."

Saying this Isha hugged Meera tightly. She did it as if she was afraid of losing her. Then went out of that room.

Meera was left alone in that room and she with a sigh tried to forget how Bhuvan caught her wrist, how she slapped him, and the reaction of police officers when she was about to file the complaint against him. In extreme anger she hit her fist on the table. There a photo frame was kept, in which Isha was hugging her from behind. She took it in hand and then slowly moved her fingers through it. In a low voice she said,

"Mein jaanti hoon, tum mujhse bohat pyaar karti ho...Sab karte hai, ma-papa..Sab..But I don't want you guys to be tensed about me. Mein nahi chaahti ki mere apnon ke liye mein ek kamzori bane. Mere kissi bhi baat unhe weak bana de, mein nahi chahti ye...I DONT WANT MY BELOVEDS WEAK..."

She put that photo frame down and went to get ready.

Mean time Isha who went out reached her room and closed the door. Then cried. She took a photograph of her childhood, in which she was standing with another girl. She said herself, after keeping it close to her heart,

"Aap nahi jaanti di...Mein ne khoya hai apne Meera di ko...Ab aapko bhi nahi...Kissi bhi haal me hum aapko khona nahi chahte...Aapko jab ye naam diya, wajood diya, tab mere liye meri Meera di waapis aagayi...Jinhe humesha ke liye kho di thi mein ne, aapke roop me mujhe wo waapis mili...Mujhe kabhi bhi nahi laga ki aap meri MEERA di nahi ho...Aur mein nahi kho sakti aap ko...Aap meri Meera di hai, meri Meera di..."

.

.

MUMBAI

.

.

Daya was playing with Siya while Kamla kaki was preparing lunch. Suddenly Siya started to cry. Daya took her in his strong hands.

"Siya..Alle, alle, papa ki guddiya ko bhookh lagi hai kya?...Alle, ro kyun rahi ho?"

But she was not ready to stop crying, and as always, Kamla kaki had to reach their. She took Siya from Daya and said,

"Beta, tum pareshaan mat ho, isse kuch nahi hua hain, abh abhi toh khana di thi mein ne...Aur na hi bukhaar hai...Nautanki kar rahi hai meri raaj kumaari...Hain na, hain na meli guddiya...Alle...Nautanki hai meli..."

She took her to the balcony and she stopped crying. Daya smiled and said to himself,

"Nautanki hi hai, apni maa ki hi tarah.."

He was dragged back to past..

Flashback..

"Daya..."

Shreya's voice echoed all around the house. Daya who was in kitchen ran to his bedroom, where Shreya was taking rest. When he reached the room, managing himself not collide with anything, she started to laugh.

"Daya, ye kya haal bana rakha hai tum apna? Aayna dekho, kya laga hai chehre pe?"

Daya didn't waste time to check it in mirror, because he knew it may be some kind of flour from kitchen. He ignored her words and asked,

"Tum ne aawaas kyun lagayi? Matlab, teak ho na tum?"

Shreya who was half lying on the cot said,

"Dikh nahi raha aapko? Kya mein kissi bhi angle se teak lag rahi hai tumhe? Arre paanch maheene se yahaan padi hoon me, na uthne dete hai, na baithne. Agar bureau jaati hoon, toh wahaan sab ke sab, matlab Abhijith sir se leke ACP sir tak, Tarika se leke Pankaj tak sab meri nigrani karte hein...Arre mein bemaar nahi hoon, bus PREGNANT hoon..."

"Bas Pregnant? Ye koi choti moti baat nahi hai Shreya..."

"Moti toh hain, dekho.."

She cut Daya's voice showing her tummy, and Daya nodded his head in 'no'. And then asked,

"Ab bataogi bhi ki bulayi kyun thi?"

"Bana liya Paasta?"

Daya in irritation said,

"Nahi"

"Kya! Daya, ek pasta nahi banake de sakte tum apni beewi ke liye? Pregnant hoon mein aur tum hai ki mera zara bhi khayaal nahi rakhta.."

She said while looking Daya through the corner of her eyes. Daya threw the spoon he was having in hand and said,

"Shreya , you are just impossible yaar...Matlab mein bana raha tha na Pasta..Mujhe bulaaya tabhi toh aaya...Kya karti ho tum ye sab?"

Shreya was laughing inside, but in a complaint tone said,

"Haan...Rehne do Daya, mujhe nahi khaana Pasta. Ab mere naseeb me nahi hai toh teak hain...But What my fault was? Mein ne koi galti nahi ki...Apne pati ke haathon bana Pasta khana chaha, bus. Ab teak hai agar tum itna bhi nahi kar sakte toh..."

Daya felt bad even after he knew she was playing with him. he went near her and hugged her. Then said,

"Mein bana laata hoon meri maa...But Please, bina koi nautanki kare baithi rahna idher..."

She smiled and nod her head. Then said looking at her tummy,

"Dekha beta aapka papa ne abhi mama ko aur mera beta ko Pasta lake dega.."

Daya with a confusing look said,

"Ek minute, Shaayad aap se galti hui hai madam, Beta nahi, beti."

"Nahi beta..."

"Par mujhe teri tarah ek beti chahiye.."

"Mujhe bhi Apna bachcha bilkul uske papa ke tarah chahiye...Aur mujhe nahi chahiye six foot waali beti, jo baat baat pe emotional hoke rone lage... Beta hai toh wo problem bhi nahi hoga na?"

Daya said in irritation,

"Shreya, you are just impossible...Six foot...Yaar, paagal toh nahi hui ho tum?"

"Mujhe kuch bhi nahi pata, bus beta chahiye wo bhi tumhare tarah..."

"Nahi, beti chahiye jo ekdum apne mamma pe ho..."

"Lagi shart?"

It was Shreya who forgot the situation, but Daya couldn't control his laugh and said,

"Nahi maa, nahi lagaani hai koi shart..."

He was about to move to kitchen, and Shreya hold his hand, then asked,

"Kyun Daya? Kyun rakhte ho itna bhi khayaal mera? Mein jaanti hoon tumse Pasta toh kya ek chai bhi teak se nahi hota, toh kyun?"

Daya sat beside him and said,

"Ab tumhe chahiye toh...Tumhare liye toh kuch bhi Shreya...Kuch bhi.."

She nodded in 'no' and said,

"Nahi, kuch bhi nahi. Jo sahi hai, sirf wo...Jo karna hota hai, sirf wo karoge tum. Ab wo chahe mere liye ho, ya hamare bache ke liye..."

Daya confusingly looked at his wife. She continued,

"Daya...Pyaar andha kar deta hai...Magar itna bhi nahi ki hum kuch bhi kar jaaye...Mein nahi chahti ki mein tumhari kamzori bane...Ab jo tum se nahi hoga, to wo mat karo mere liye. Aur jo karna hai usse mere liye talo bhi mat...Samajh rahe ho na?"

He really wasn't understanding it completely, but yet he nodded. Then Daya said,

"Toh mein Pasta na banaoon?"

Shreya smiled and said,

"Haan...Mat banao, aur jaake ice cream lao mere liye..."

Daya was shocked for a minute.

"Shreya, waqt dekha hai tum ne? 2 bajne waale hai raat ke..."

"Daya, I told you to avoid those what you can't, not what you can. Ab ek CID officer hoke tum mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte?...Haan, mujhe pata hai, dheere dheere meri importance kam hoti jaa rahi hai aapke life me..."

Daya could do nothing than saying,

" **NAUTANK** I"

.

.

Daya smiled and then realised that he was in his memories. His eyes were wet, but they were not confused. Not anymore; He took out his cell and called Abhijith.

"Abhi...Mein bhi aa raha hoon, MAHABALESWAR..."

.

.

.

 _ **CHAPTER 5 Ends here...**_

 _ **Now everything is set to go...**_

 _ **What is between Meera and Bhuvan?**_

 _ **Whom Isha lost and if it was Meera, then who is this girl with them?**_

 _ **Answers will be with next chapter, so please read and review...**_

 _ **Reviews ka number kam ho raha hain toh please job hi ye padhe, just post a review, as I really wanna know how it is going...**_

 _ **Take Care...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hai guys...

This is the 6th Chapter of humsafar tu and Thanks to everyone stood by me and behind me.

 **Guests,** I am glad that this story is pleasing you. Keep reading and reviewing guys..Thank you very much.

 **Arya** , Thanks for the review yaar. And your thanks goes to my Ishu(Sunshine Dareya) for whom I decided to write this. And about being filmy, thoda toh filmy hona banta hai na? Matlab thoda suspense, thoda sa drama, it is a part of everyone's life yaar. So I can't deal with your complaint..Sorry But keep reading and reviewing.

 **aash vin,** Thanks for your time and review dear..Keep reading

 **Sunshine dareya** , Ishuu Itne saare sawaal...Uff..Wait karo bitia, kyun ki zabr ka phal meetha hota hai...Hmm...Bhuvan wo hai jiske talaash me humare hero aanewaale hai Mahabaleswar. And about the 'real' Meera and all, you will have to wait Ishuu. Siya ka bhi dikhaoongi...Love you.

 **Jebagomes,** Mujhe acha laga jaanke ki tumhe story itna pasand aaya...hmm...Guess sahi hai yaar, but secret hai, kissi ko batana mat ;-) and be with me like this. Thanks again.

 **Reann** , I am happy that you liked it. And thank you for not gonna miss any chapter. And sorry for referring you "aap". Wo kya hai na, hum Hindi me baat nahi karte hai ghar pe toh, jo bhi serials or kitabon me padhte hai wohi likh leti hoon. Issliye ho jaata hai kabhi kabhi kuch zyaada hi formal. Aage se nahi hoga, Pakka. And haan, thanks for the review.

 **Aswini,** You are right dear. Waise sorry kyun? Guess karne ke liye aur usse review me likhne keliye mujhe thanks bolna chahiye aapko. And please continue reading and reviewing.

 **Priya,** thank you very much for reviewing dear, and sorry if I am late

 **Aftab,** Thank you...Keep reading and reviewing.

 **Reha** , Thank you for reading and reviewing

 **Soni 18** , Sonuu, Thanks for reading dear. Thoda bohat suspense iss chapter me khatam ho sakta hai. But kuch naya aa bhi jaayega ;)

 **Jasdeep** , Sorry dear, iss chapter me mein Daya aur team ko Mahabaleswar nahi pahuncha sakti . Kuch naye characters ka intro karwaane hai, but next chapter me pakka. And thanks for reviewing

.

Now have a happy reading

* * *

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

.

Mumbai

Daya was assembling all the stuff as they were supposed to leave early next morning, while Abhijith was lying on Daya's bed with little Siya on his tummy.

"Alle, meli Chiyu kitni hai...Bade papa se toh uthaya bhi nahi jaa raha..."

"Bale papa...Papa udhata hai.."

Her sweet voice made Abhijith kiss her cheek. Then he said,

"Tumhara papa to Saktiman hai.."

Daya who was a silent viewer, said with a smile hearing that,

"Kis yug me jee rahe ho Abhi? Saktiman? Really? Wo humaare bachpan me tha. Ab chota bheem bolo, Oggy bolo..."

Abhijith became confused and then said,

"kya hai yaar...Kaun hai sab? Waise Bheem bolta hoon...Tumhe 'chota' bola toh paap lagega mujhe...Chota.."

Daya laughed and again searched for his stuffs.

"Chiyu..Tera papa toh Bheem hai Bheem.."

Siya laughed cutely, and then leaned towards Abhijith's ear and whispered,

"Kalia.."

Abhijith laughed and called Daya,

"Daya, suna teri beti tujhe Kalia bola.."

Daya without looking at them, said,

"tum kyun has rahe ho? Tumhe pata hai Kalia kaun hai?"

Abhijith, slowly took Siya in his hand and then got up from the bed.

"Nahi pata, par Kalia! Naam toh hero ka nahi lag raha.."

Then Siya and Abhijith shared a laugh.

.

While guys were having fun with Siya upstairs, here in kitchen, Kamla kaki was busy making dinner and Tarika and Poorvi were helping her.

" Waise kab tak aa paoge tum log waapis?"

It was kamla kaki who asked.

"Pata nahi kaaki, kaam ho jaaye toh hi nikal sakoge."

Poorvi answered while wiping the plates. Then she added,

"Taarika hogi kaki yahaan pe, aap tension na leejiye."

She was talking about Siya's care. And kamla said,

"Mein sambhaal loongi bitia ko. Par mere ghar me filhaal ek shaadi hone waali hai toh, kabhi kabhi jaana padega mujhe...Warna mein apni pari ko ek minute ke liye bhi chodke nahi jaati...Meri Shreya ki beti hai wo..."

Kamla was about to weep. Tarika touched her shoulder and said,

"Kaaki, Aap kyun bura maan rahe ho? Hum jaante hai ki aapke liye Shreya kyat hi aur Siya kya hai...Please aap befikr bulaa leejiye mujhe, mein jhat se aajaoongi.."

While having these conversation, three of them were unaware about the fact that someone entered the home through the front door and went to upstairs. That person reached Daya's room and stood near the door leaning towards the wall. It was Siya who spotted that person first. She smiled and made herself free from Abhijith's grip and ran towards that one. When Siya reached near, that girl took her on her arms and kissed her cheek. Siya called her,

"Aayi..."

Daya was happy to see that girl, but as soon as Siya called her "Aayi", his face became dark. Abhijith noticed it, but ignored.

"Siyuuuu..."

That girl called Siya with love and affection that a mom shows. Then she faced Abhijith and Daya.

"Hai Sir..."

She referred Abhijith as "Sir" and then walked to Daya, asking

"packing saara hogaya Daya?"

He nodded 'yes' and forward his hands to take Siya from her. But Siya turned her face to the other side showing her disagreement to Daya's offer.

"nahi jaana aapko papa ke paas? Jao Siyu..Papa bula raha hai...Wo jaayega na abhi..."

That girl tried to make Siya convince, but couldn't. So said to Daya,

"Daya...not fair yaar. Bataaya kyun nahi kit um ja rahe ho?"

"Nahi, mein tumhe tang nahi karna chahta tha..."

"Daya..Tang? Siya kabhi tang kar sakti hai mujhe? Aur mere alaawa koi aur sambhaal paoge Siya ko jab tum nahi hote hai?"

Daya kept his head down to hide his irritation, and then she turned to Abhijith.

"Sir, aap hi samjhayiye na inhe...kuch bolte hi nahi hai...Waise tum bolo ya chup raho, mera bhi kuch farz banta hai Siya ke taraf...toh uss hisaab se mein ne kuch tay kiya hai..."

Daya first looked at Abhijith, and then both at her.

"Mein yahi ruk jaati hoon, jab tak tum waapis nahi aate...Acha idea hai na?"

"Kya"

Duo together asked it. But Daya was more shocked. He took some time to talk, then said,

"Nahi ..m..Matlab, kya zaroorat hai usska? Baaki sab hai na...Kaaki hai, Taaarika hai...Wo sambhaal lenge.."

"Daya...Dont be so mean. Mein agar apni Siya ke saath thoda waqt bitaana chahti hoon, toh kyun rok rahe ho mujhe?"

She paused for a second, and without giving Daya a chance to speak, continued,

"Ab koi sawaal jawaab nahi...Mein decide kar chuki hoon. Kal subah hi shift karoongi mein..."

Then she showed her hands to Siya, and Siya clapped with happiness. Then she took Siya to downwards, murmuring,

"Alle, kal se aayi aur Siyu ek saath rahenge...maza karenge.."

Daya in irritation called out her name,

" **ANSHA**..."(I hope there is no need to introduce her. And if yes, she is the one who was in the epi "Daya ka Dulhan". She is an undercover officer who literally 'married' Daya in that episode...)

But she ignored and went down. Daya sat on his bed covering his face in his hands. Abhijith put his hand on Daya's shoulder and said,

"Daya..Jane do na...Waise bhi Siya ke liye acha rahega...Wo bohat pyaar kati hai humare Siya se..."

Daya looked straight into his buddy's eyes, and said,

"I know Abhi...But she makes me uncomfortable yaar...tum ne dekha na...'Aayi' bulati hai Siya usse...Siya ki maa meri Shreya hai bus..."

He said thus and rushed towards washroom. Abhijith was left alone in that room. He took a sigh and said to himself,

"Pata hai Daya...Hume bhi ajeeb lagta hai jab Ansha ye sab karti hai...But if it is for Siya, it is fine..."

Then he looked upwards and said,

"yaar Shreya...dekh rahi ho na? Kya haal bana diya tum ne Daya ka? Kaise chodke chali gayi tum Siya ko? Daya ko?...Kaash,...kaash bhagwaan ji se waapis maang sakta mein tumhe..."

.

.

MAHABALESWAR

"Aise koi bhi aake maangoge toh kya de doongi mein? Nahi doongi...aakhir meri di hai. Unka haath maangna matlab 'the best' hona. Aise kisi ko nahi banaoongi mein apna jeeju."

It was Isha who cleared her view. She was walking through the deserted village road with her papa and Meera. Raghudeep with a smile asked,

"Acha, toh kiska intezaar hai aapko madam ji?"

That topic made Isha excited. She in a dreamy tone said,

"Hm...Koi raajkumar hi aayega mere di ke liye. Jo heroes ke tarah 8-9 logon se fight kar sakta hai...Jo had se zyaada handsome ho...Jinka naam aur kaam ekdum alag ho.."

Then she noticed Meera who was silently walking. Isha decided to drag her to this topic. So just asked,

"Hain na di?"

Meera smiled, but didn't replied. Raghudeep was noticing Meera's ignorance towards this topic, so decided to change it,

"Meera beta, film kaisa laga tumhe?"

"Acha tha papa."

She just said and walked. As they were moving ahead, some goons were sitting on the sideway and were drunken. Seeing three of them, they gathered around. Raghudeep was a brave man, but his age wasn't standing by him for any kind of 'action packed performance.' So he decided to move aside with his daughters, but those men were not ready to spare them.

"Arre jaa kahaan rahe ho sasur jee..."

Saying that a man approached three of them, and he continued,

"raat bohat hui hai madam ji, hum chale saath?...Chup kyun hai..."

He was asking to Meera and other men were laughing on that. But a tight slap gave him answer. Meera for a second became stunned on her strength, which made that goon lose a tooth. He first of all became shocked and then angry. He shouted at his men,

"Aye, dekh kya rahe ho...Pakadke rakho iss budhe ko aur ye bachchi ko..."

He was meaning Raghudeep and Isha. While his companions were doing thus, he walked towards Meera, but she didn't go back, even an inch. Her straight look made that goon bit tensed, but yet he raised his hand to slap her, but before it reach her, someone came between. It was a young, handsome man, who caught his wrist.

"Nahi bhai saab...Galat hai...Mat karo.."

Saying thus, he pushed him back and turned to Meera,

"Tum teak ho na Meera?"

But before she could answer all goons rushed towards that man and their started the action. After about ten minutes, he successfully managed to drive them away. He was not less than any cop in action, but wasn't that perfect. So some wounds and cuts were left in him.

"Neeraj beta..."

Raghudeep came to him asking,

"Acha hua tum mile...warna pata nahi kya ho jaata..."

This time Isha who came out of shock, interfered,

"Hona kya tha? Mein sab ko sabakh sikhaake hi chodti..."

she said it with some amount of proud, but within she was thanking God for sending Neeraj on time. Meera was worried for Neeraj's wounds, but yet answered Isha,

"Acha, suna nahi tum kya bol rahe the wo sab tumhe? BACHI...Samjhi...toh bachon ke tarah chup chap khadi raho..."

Then she walked to Neeraj and softly touched on his cut that was on forehead,

"Neeraj, khoon toh zyaada nikal raha hai..."

Neeraj felt a jerk when Meera touched him, but he tried his best to keep that feeling out of his voice.

"Nahi Meera...zyada kuch hua nahi hai..Mein teak hoon...Tumhe kuch hua toh nahi na?"

She nodded in 'no' and smiled.

Raghudeep said to Neeraj,

"Beta...ghar chalo, mein patti laga deta hoon..."

"Nahi kaka..mein teak hoon. Ghar jaake laga doonga.."

Meera too forced him,

"Neeraj, wahaan hai kaun patti lagaane ke liye? Tum chup chap chalo humaare saath, warna kheenchke le jaa sakti hoon.."

He folded his hands saying,

"Nahi meri maa...chalta hoon.."

They walked together. While Meera, Neeraj and Raghudeep were busy in chit-chats, Isha was in a deep thinking. She mumbled to herself,

"Bhagwaan ji...ye tum kya kar rahe hai? Mein ne bus maanga aur de bhi diya? ...chaar paanch logon se ek saath fight kiya Neeraj bhaiyya ne...Handsome bhi hai...bus naam aur kaam kuch khaas nahi hai...Neeraj...Sahi hai yaar, acha naam hai...Aur kaam bhi sahi hai, Lab-tech. ...Di ke liye perfect hai...Toh aaj tak kyoon nahi soojha mujhe?"

Saying all these they reached home.

.

.

MUMBAI

.

After the dinner Abhijith, Tarika and Poorvi were about to leave and Ansha were thinking about leaving.

"Ansha, tum bhi chalo na. Hum drope kar denge tumhe."

Tarika offered. Abhijith smiled inside as he knew Tarika very well. She didn't like Ansha, as she behaved bossy in the matters of Siya.

"Haan...Abhi nikalenge toh hi subah aa paaoge na.."

Ansha said sweetly.

Daya asked Abhijith,

"Abhi, ACP sir se baat hui tumhari?"

"Haan..Unhone ek naya officer ko bheja hai, wo bhi hume accompany karega Mahabaleswa pe."

Daya was worried about DCP, so said,

"DCP ko toh pata hoga na uss officer ke bare me..Matlab, kal ko aake koi tamasha khada kiya toh?"

Abhijith smiled and replied,

"Nahi yaar...unhe pata hai. Wo training ke baad Banglore branch pe tha. Sir ne kaha hai ki kaafi acha larka hai...Naam kya bola...Haan...KAVIN, Kavin hai naam..."

"Acha, wo yahan aaoge ya?"

"Nahi, wo seedha Mahabalswar aa jaega. Hum wohi milenge uss se."

Then all of them bid a good night and left. Daya went to his room where his angel was sleeping like a star. He smiled and made him lay near her.

He wasn't comfortable with whatever was going around him, but some special feeling was there for sure. He didn't want to go there, but something was dragging him towards there...

.

.

* * *

 **Phew...chapter 6 is done...**

I don't know how this was, so please let me know.

Reviews kam hota jaa raha hai guys, kayi mein aap logon ko bore to nahi kar rahi hai na?

Anyways, please do review, it means a lot. Reviews zyaada honge toh mein jaldi jaldi update karoongi, pakka ;-)

 **Take Care.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai I am back as oon as I could guys,**

 **I am damn excited as reviews are going to 100 now...So I am posting this today.**

 **Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

 **Sr Ins Dayu junior Daya,** thanks for reviewing dear.

 **gues** t, thanks yaar..Ab problems honge toh hi kahaani aage badhoge na..

 **Shatabdi** , Waise tum bohat badi dareya fan lag rahi hai...Dont worry, aapka dar dar hi rahega. And dont feel bad yaar, freak nahi laga mujhe. jab mein guest reviewer thi, mere saath bhi aisa hua hai, ek review de deti thi, aur teen chaar ho jaati thi. I hope aap aage bhi padhti rahogi aur review karti rahogi :)

 **Reann** , Glad that you loved it. And iss baar bhi big chapter hai, do read and review. Thank yuo :)

 **Geet SHREYAholic** , Geet, thanks yaar, Ansha ka naam clear karne ke liye. Mujhe pata tha ki usska naam Ansha nahi hai, Anila ya Anita hai. As you have cleared it, I will go with Anila. And I am super happy ki tumhe ye pasand aaya :)

 **anayaj,** Mujhe bohat hi zyaada acha laga ki tum ye story padha aur tumhe pasand aaya. Aur aapka jo hero hai, unka bohat bada role hai iss story me, wohi iss kahaani ko aage le jayega.. so wait 4 it, and Thank you :)

 **Ishu** , Tu bachi hi hai...And haan, tum logon ko abhi milwaati hoon mein. Aur Neeraj aur Ansha ko hum nikaal hi denge, but abhi nahi...Intezaar karo aur mujhpe bharosa rakho ;)

 **luv u shreya** , Thanks yaar...And please continue reading and reviewing :)

 **Soni** , yaar Thank you for review. And Sonuuu, mein ab bilkul fine and fit hoon. Ab aage padho aur review karo, jaldi jaldi..

 **Aswini** , Thanks for the review yaar. Hero heroine ko itni jaldi milaogi toh kahaani khatam na? :( toh thoda intezaar karwaate hein na? keep reading yaar, thanks again.

 **disani** , Thank you...Keep reading and let me know what you felt :)

 **Jebagomes1** , Yaar, suspense toh aur bhi honge..Wait 4 it and thank you for your support. :)

 **Guest** , yaar mein Ek kardoongi Dareya ko, but not this soon. Aur agar Neeraj aur Ansha ko nikaaloge toh suspense hi khatm na? Toh do read to know whats happening and let me know how you felt this chapter. Iss me Dareya bhi hai yaar ;)

 **Priya** , Thanks yaar. Read and review this chapter too.

 **aash vin** , Thanks for your continued support yaar. Thank you :)

Have a Happy rading this time.

* * *

 **An important announcement...**

As Ansha is the fake name that character used in the epi "Raaz Daya ki dulhan ka" and her name was Anila, I am using that name further. Sorry if there is any kind of inconvenience.

So further, it is **ANILA, not ANSHA**.

* * *

MAHABALESWAR

It was about 7 or 7.30 am, Isha was walking to nearest temple with some devotional stuffs in her hand. She was walking through the roadside, and suddenly a truck of flower came and stopped in front of her. She was fascinated by the fragrance of those flowers and walked along the truck and shockingly, a man jumped down from it and he collided with her.

For a moment, Isha was unable to realize what was happening, but then came back to sense. That man,( rather boy) was holding her hands just to prevent her from falling. But she jerked away his hands and started to yell,

"Arre, kahaan dekh ke chal rahe hein aap? Aankhein diya hai bhagwaan ne bade bade toh istemaal kyun nahi kar rahe ho? ...Ek minute...Abhi samjhi mein, kayi tum jaan boojhke mere ooper...Haw...Kaise insaan ho tum? Sharam nahi aati tumhe? Khubsoorat ladki dekhi nahi kood padi...Dekho, mein aisi waisi ladki nahi hoon jo kisi ke chedne pe chup chap rahe...Pata nahi kahaan kahaan se tapak parte hai.."

While she was keep saying, he was listening to her. His mesmerising eyes were stuck on her, but suddenly he realised what she was saying. He tried to interfere, but Isha wasn't stopping. She went on saying everything she wanted. After all it was her 'aadat' to keep on saying. But this time, she was mistaken. He too wasn't any less. When Isha stopped a bit only to take breath, he started,

"Oye madam ji...bhagwaan agar zabaan di hai toh sambhaalke baat bhi kiya karo...Ladki jitni hai, zabaan uss se duguna hai...Badi aayi chup chap nahi rahne waali...Aur kya? Kya kah rahi thi tum? Ched raha tha? Mein aur wo bhi tumhe? Shakal dekhi hai apni ayne me? Aur rahi baat khubsoorti ki, wo khud kehte nahi khoomte. Baakiyon ko kehna chahiye, jo ki tumhe dekh ke koi andha bhi nahi keh payega...Mujhe kya paagal kutte ne kaata hai jo mein tumhari peeche...Aur dekho, mein koi aisa waisa ladka nahi hoon, jo apne aap me lage jhoote inseam chup chap sahta rahoon...Samjhi..."

Isha was shell shocked, as it was for the first time a stranger defeating her in the matter of 'tongue'. She hit the truck wall hardly which resulted in pain, but she didn't show it.

"You...Tumhe chodoongi nahi mein..."

Then walked quickly to the temple. But he was staring her with a smile, and said to himself,

ly to the temple. But he was staring her with a smile, and said to himself,

"Khubsoorat toh tum bohat ho...But mera aadat nahi hai chedna...Kaash, kaash mujhe tum itna shereef na banaata Bhagwaan..."

He then took his luggage from truck and walked to the driver.

"Bhai saab, aapne mujhe yahaan tak drope kiya, usske liye shukriyaa. Warna, mein bhadakta rahta...Dekhiye na, ye lodge kahaan hai, aap jaante hai?

he asked after showing a chit. Driver instructed him about the route and he followed. Thus he reached a lodge where the receptionist was busy in his own works.

"Excuse me, mere naam ka ek kamra booked hai..

He said while keeping his bags safely. But receptionist, after measuring him head to toe, said quickly,

"Nahi hai..

confusingly he asked,

"Kya, aise kaise? Mujhse toh kaha gaya tha ki..aap ek baar dekh toh leejiye, mer naam..."

before he could complete, receptionist with some good amount of anger said, or rather shouted.

"Aapko ek baar me samajh nahi aata? Kaha na yahaan aapke liye koi room book nahi kiya gaya hai. Aur na hi koi kamra khaali hai. Issliye aap humaare waqt mat kharaab keejiye, chaliye jaayiye...Subah subah pata nahi kahaan kahaan se aate hai log...Waise bhi humaara business ka satyaanaash ho gaya hai...Jo log aane waale the ab tak nahi aaya...Aur aake bhi kya kya bakheda khada karenge ye bhi nahi maloom...Saare gunday mawaali logon ko zabardasti khaali karwaana pada mujhe, ki CID waalen aa rahe hein...

He was chanting all this to himself, and when he reached the last sentence, the other one's face lighten up. He with a smile said,

"Arre, wohi toh keh raha tha mein ki kamra booked hai. Aap ne mana kyu kiya? Mein CID se hi hoon..

Receptionist, this time looked at him and then started to laugh. In between he said,

"Andha hoon mein? Kya mujhe CID waalon me aur college students me farak nahi nazar aate? Bada aaye CID walaa. Jaa beta, jaake koi aur jagah Dhoont le.."

There was no words through which he could make the receptionist believe him, so took out a badge from his jeans pocket and showed it,

"Inspector KAVIN, CID Mumbai".

That was enough, the receptionist became frightened like never, and he came near Kavin and folded his hands,

"Sorry...Sorry Sir...Mujhe laga nahi ki aap...Matlab itne chote umar ke log bhi...Maaf kar deejiye...

"Nahi nahi..aap ye kya kar rahe hein, mein samajhta hoon...Aap please mere kamre ki chaabi deejiye, mein fresh hona chahta hoon..

"Haan sir ji, abhi deta hoon.."

Then he gave a key to Kavin and called one of the servants to take his bags. While following the room boy, Kavin said in a low voice,

"Bhagwaan, ye kaisa gaav hai? Jin se bhi mila, sab bina soche bharak jaate hein.

About 10.00am in the morning, a cab came and stopped in front of the temple near the village and some people got out.

"Ab yahaan tak aa hi gaya hai, toh mandir bhi chalte hein na sir,"

It was Dushyant who asked Abhijith. Abhijith replied with a smile,

"Haan bhai, kyun nahi. Ab sab fresh bhi ho chuke hai toh darshan kar dete hein..Kaam bhi ache se hoga.."

All were ready to go to temple, except one person, and it was Daya. He sat on the driving seat like there was nothing happening. Abhijith noticed him and asked all others to move along and then went near Daya.

"Daya, tum nahi aa rahe ho?"

Daya just nodded in 'no' and turned his head to the other direction. Abhijith knew very well that it is not the correct time to talk to Daya, so decided to go alone. As soon as Abhijith left, Daya was taken back by his memories to his past.

.

.

It was somewhere else in Mahabaleswar. Some other temple, some other atmosphere, some other feelings. Everything different. But the main difference was that Shreya was with him. She was with him, for the very last time...It was her last day...

Both were praying on the temple. Siya was with Taarika and others. Daya and Shreya were alone at that temple. While praying, Daya was staring Shreya. She was having some special kind of quietness in her face, and some wetness in her eyelashes. After sometime, they both walked back to their car. In between Daya bought some 'kajra' from the nearer shop and gave it to Shreya. She looked at it and then turned back, so that he himself could attach it on her hair. While putting it, Daya asked casually,

"Kya maang rahi thi tum Bhagwaan ji se jo aankhen bhar aaye?"

She turned and faced him, then looked at the rear view mirror of car and said,

"Kuch bhi nahi"

Daya in a mocking tone asked,

"Acha! Jhoot mat bolo yaar..Bata sakti hai toh batao, nahi toh mein Dhoont loonga khud."

"Acha? Toh Dhoontke dikhao..."

Daya this time made a face and seeing that Shreya said,

"Daya, waise chahe kitna bhi koshish karo, Dhoont nahi paoge tum...Pata hai kyun? Kyun ki mein sach me kuch bhi nahi maanga..."

Daya said nothing, just heard her and she continued,

"Maangne ke liye kuch tha hi nahi...Kya maangti mein? Mom Dad ko toh waapis maang nahi sakti...Aur kuch chahiye bhi nahi mujhe...ab sab kuch toh hai mere paas. Mera pariwaar, pyaar, bachi...Bina maange hi itna sab kuch de diya hai unhone toh aur kya Daya?..."

Tears came out of her long and beautiful eyes, and Daya said while wiping it with the tip of his finger,

"Madam ji..Agar aap bhool gayi hai toh mein yaad dilaa doon aapko, ki humaare team me filhaal ek hi emotional fool ka vacancy hai. Aur mein abhi bhi zinda hoon, aur uss title mera hi rahega...Tumhaari nazar agar mera wo title pe hai, toh behtar hoga ki bhool jao..."

Shreya smiled and then with a sigh, continued

"Wo toh hai...Magar Daya, sach me mein abhi kuch alag feel kar rahi hoon. You know, ek ajeeb sa sukoon hai...Pata nahi kyun aisa lag raha hai ki meri zindgi abhi poori hogayi hai. Jab..."

Her sound started to shiver with emotions which she herself couldn't define.

"Jab humaari shaadi hone waale the na, tab mein bohat dar gayi thi...Soch rahi thi ki ek achi beewi aur ek achi CID officer ek hi waqt kaise ban paaoongi. Magar aap mera saath kuch iss tarah se diya ki mein apna saara farz ache se nibha paayi...Ek achi beewi, ek achi maa, aur ek achi cop ban saki...Aur aaj, jab peeche mudke dekhti hoon na Daya, tab sirf khushiyaan dikhti hai mujhe...Sirf khushiyaan...Aaj jab mein andar bhagwaan ke saamne khadi thi na, tab kuch bhi nahi tha maangne ko...Tum shaayad mujhe daatoge, magar ek pal ke liye mujhe laga ki bus, abhi mar jaaye toh bhi koi shikaayat nahi hogi..."

Daya smiled and said,

"Shreya, maloom hai, shaadi ke waqt mein bhi bohat dar gaya tha. Ajeeb laga, ki kissi aur ka zimmedaari uthane waala hoon, jabki khud ka koi bharosa nahi hai. Par mein khud se aur tumhaare mom-dad se ek waada kiya tha. Ki jab bhi tumhaare aankhon me aansu aaoge...Wo kya hai na Shreya, hum ye toh nahi keh sakte ki Aansu aane na doonga, kyun ki koi bharosa nahi hai na humaara...Toh, mein ne vaada ye kiya ki jab tumhaare aankhon me aansu honge, tab tissue ya rumaal leke mein paas khada hoga...Aur issi liye, ye lo rumaal, aur aansu pocho.."

He gave his handkerchief to her and she took it to wipe tears.

"Daya...Waise tumne kya maanga?"

Daya smiled and said,

"Secret hai..Mera aur Unke beech ka..."

Shreya gave a shocked look and said,

"Not fair yaar..Mein itna kuch keh diya aur tum ho ki..."

Daya moved back till he reach the driving seat of their car and said,

"nahi boloonga, warna wo naaraaz ho jaaoge, ki 'Hey putr, jab hum tumhari manokaamna poori karne ka waada kiya hai, toh tum iss baalika se wo bataane ki himmat kyun kiya?' aur mein Bhagwaan ji ko naaraaz nahi karwa sakta..."

And then he got in to the car while Shreya nodded her instead of saying 'isska kuch nahi ho sakta'.

"Bhagwaan jaane kab bada hoga ye insaan.."

Mumbling thus she too got into the cab.

.

.

Temple bell's voice took back Daya to the present and he looked at that temple with fiery eyes. Then asked,

"Kyun? Kyun kiya aapne aisa? Mein ne aapse meri Shreya ki salaamati maanga tha na? Humaari khushiyaan banaye rakhne ki minnatein kit hi na? Bhir kaise aapne cheen liya mujhse meri Shreya ko? Meri khushiyon ko?...Aapke aangan me aake mein apne liye toh kuch bhi na maanga tha...Aur jo maanga, usse hi mujhse alag kar diya, aur wo bhi maangne ke turant baad?"

He hit his fist on the steering wheel which resulted in a sudden and loud horn, and he came back to sense by that.

.

While Isha reached home, literally threw her bag on the bed and started to walk here and there in that small room. Meera was listening it, but acted as if she is busy in reading some book. After getting no attention from Meera, Isha snatched the book from her hand and threw it on the nearer table.

"Kya kar rahi ho Ishu..Pagal ho gayi ho?"

Isha shouted,

"Nahi, magar jaldi ho jaaoongi...Aur aapko toh koi farak hi nahi padega na...Tab bhi ghusti raho apne koi bakwaas si kitaab me..."

Meera smiled within but hide it as she knew her little sister very well.

"Ishu..Ab batogi nahi toh mein kaise jaan paoongi ki hua kya hai?"

"Hona kya hai? Mein ne kaha than a aapse ki chaliye mere saath mandir, par nahi..Aapka toh man nahi tha na?"

Meera took back the book Isha thrown away and then said,

"Dekho, baat saaf saaf batao ya fir mujhe padhne do."

Isha became infuriated and snatched the book again. Then said,

"Pata nahi sabko hua kya hai...Wahaan wo...wo...wo..Pata nahi kya boloon usse..."

Meera understood that it was something serious going on.

"Kaun? Aur kya kiya?"

"Karna kya hai...Tapak pada ooper se...Arre, samajhta kya hai wo apne aapko? Handsome hai toh har ladki pe chance maroge? Usske aankhen agar itne ache hai toh koi aur ladki ko jaake dikhaana chahiye..Aur baatein aise kar rahe the jaise wo iss duniya ka hai hi nahi...Wo nahi jaanta mujhe...Isha se panga loge wo? Mujhse?..."

Meera was hearing all these with a good amount of surprise and when Isha stopped a bit, she asked,

"Ek..Ek minute Ishu, Ek minute..."

"Kya hai?"

"Tum usska, I don't know kaun, job hi ho usska burayi kar rahe ho, ya taarif?...Matlab, tumne bola nahi ki ussne kiya kya hai, usska galti kya hai...Magar ye bola ki wo handsome hai, usska aankhen kamala ke hai, baatein alag hai...Matlab kya? Ho kya raha hai?"

Isha too was shocked as Meera was right. But it was Isha, can she agree her defeat? She said,

"Taarif? Aur uss...uss...chodo, baat hi kyun karoon mein usska...Aap wo sab chodo, kyun ki mujhe aapse ek zaroori baat kehni hai.."

Meera took back the book from Isha's hand and said,

"Agar iss tarah ka 'zaroori' baat hai, toh I am not interested. Waqt barbaad na karo aur jaake padhai wagera karo. Chutti ke baad college jaoge toh kuch toh yaad rahoge.."

Isha made an irritated face and said,

"Di...Kya hai aap bhi...Suno, ye sach me important hai...Aap bolo aapko Neeraj bhaiyya kaise lagta hai?"

Meera answered casually,

"Acha hai wo Ishu..Kyun?"

"Nahi...mein ne poocha ki wo matlab...matlab aapko unke bare me kya rai hai?"

Meera gave a confusing look and then said,

"Ishu, wo acha ladka hai...Iss gaav ka shaayad sabse acha ladka. Sab ka kitna khayaal rakhta hai aur ma-papa ka bhi kitna sammaan karta hai...Aur kal dekha tha na tum, ki kiss tarah ussne galat ke khilaaf aawaas udhaya tha...He is a nice guy Ishu..But, tum ye sab kyun pooch rahi ho?"

Isha smiled cunningly and walked behind saying,

"Kyun ki mujhe jaan na tha ki, agar meri Meera di ka shaadi...Aap samajh rahi hai na di.."

Meera got up from her bed and ran behind Isha to catch her, but she missed her. When left alone in that room, she felt something special.

"Ye kya ho raha hai mujhe...Mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki jo mein chahti hoon, wo ab mere bohat kareeb hai...Aisa kyun lag raha hai ki koi aane waala hai, ya fir aa chukka hai?...Kayi, Neeraj toh nahi?...Nahi, nahi wo nahi ho sakta, koi aur...Koi bohat hi special..."

She was having some feeling for someone, which she was unable to find. Which she have already forgotten...

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 is done!**

Ab kya Meera samajh paoge ki usska feelings kya hai aur kisske liye hain?

Kya hua Shreya ko jo Daya Mahabaleswar aane se hichakta tha?

Abhijith kaise Daya ko sambhaal lega?

Kavin kya pata laga paayega in sab raazon ka?

Wait for next,

 **Keep reading and reviewing guys...**  
 **Jo bhi padh raha hai, please cast a review, because it means a lot..**

Take Care...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai, I am back with** CHAPTER 8

.

 **Jazz,** thanks for reading and reviewing dear Keep reading and let me know what you felt..

 **aash vin** , Thank you soo much...Ab jaldi se milaoongi toh story khatam na? But sure zyaada nahi tadpaoongi donon ko

 **Geet SHREYAholic** , Thank you Geet...Me too is excited, kyun ki mujhe pata nahi ki ye kaise jaayega...Sach me tensed hoon...

 **Karan** , Thanks yaar...Mein jaldi update karti hoon, aap bus issi tarah review karte rahiyega...Take care and keep reading

 **Jebagomes 1** , I am really glad that you felt this story interesting Waiting for your review in this chapter dear, take care and Keep reading...

 **Reann** , I am really happy that you loved this chapter. Take Care and keep reading..Thank you soo much

 **Sunshine dareya** , Ishuu, karo karo blush karo...Meera aur Daya ko mein milwaawoongi, but when, u will have to wait baby...Ab tumhe koi thanks nahi haan, review karna tumhaara farz hai ;) Ab jaldi padhke review karo...

 **Luv u shreya** ,Thanks for your review yaar..Aage bhi padhte raho aur review karte raho, it means a lot..Take care

 **Shatabdi Dass,** Hai Shatabdi..Waise I loved your guess. Ab wo sahi hai agar sahi hai toh kab tak hoga aur kaisa hoga, ye sab jaan ne ke liye , please padhte rahiye aur review karte rahiye...Take Care

 **Ashwini** , sorry yaar, if I misunderstood your review. And thanks a lot for reading and reviewing..Please keep reading and reviewing

 **Guests,** Jaldi update kar rahi hoon dear, aur Dareya ko ek kardoongi..bus thoda sa intezaar keejiye aur story padhte rahiye...Take Care

 **Jasdeep,** Aap mere regular reviewer hai yaar, so please sorry mat boliye. Mein samajh loongi ki koi important baat rahi hogi review na karne ke peeche. And Thank you for review and your continuing support

 **Disani,** Kavin hai hi superb toh entry kaise nahi hogi superb? Thanks for review dear, and please do read and review this chapter too...Take Care

 **Reha** , sorry mat bolo yaar..Hota hai aisa..But iss chapter ko zaroor padhiye aur review bhi deejiye..Thank you so much and Take Care..

 **Muskaan** , Musi, kitne dinon baad mil rahe hein tum? Mujhe sach me bohat hi zyaada acha laga kit um story padha aur tumhe acha laga..aage bhi padhne..Take Care

 **Shreya** , Haan, sorry ke liye daatoongi mein..But review na dena is ok. But aage padhti raho, bcz I really missed you Shreyu..Take Care

 **.**

 **Have a happy reading...**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

* * *

Whole CID team reached the lodge where they were supposed to check in. The receptionist this time too was busy with his register.

"Excuse me, Humaare liye karma booked tha yahaan.."

Abhijith went straight and receptionist with respect said,

"Ji, aap log CID se ho na? Aayiye aayiye..."

All smiled as answer and receptionist continued,

"Aap ke saathi wo...Arre kya naam tha unka?..(scratching his head)...Ka..kya tha Kaa.."

Daya suppressed laugher and then helped him,

"Kavin. Inspector Kavin..."

"Haan ji wohi..Wo aaye the subah...Apne kamre me hai.."

When he completed thus, Kavin came down and saw his new family, team there.

"Sir...Abhijith sir, Daya sir.."

He sounded extremely excited as his heroes were in front of him. Then he forwarded his hand and introduced himself,

"Inspecter Kavin. Glad to meet and work with you sir."

Everyone greeted their new colleague and went to their respective rooms. Kavin and Dushyant were sharing a room and they got chance to know each other very well.

"Kavin, Training kahaan hui thi tumhara?"

Dushyant asked while setting his stuffs in cupboard.

"Banglore me. Waise mein hoon Mumbai ke, but Dad Railway pe hai toh aaye din transfer hote rahte hai..."

Kavin said and then rested himself on bed. Dushyant noticed it and asked,

"Abhi abhi aaye hum utna dhake nahi jitna subah se rest karnewaale tum. Baat kya hai? Train se aaye ho kya?"

"Train se? Agar aisa hota toh kitna acha hota yaar...Mein truck se aaya hoon, mera poora peet dukh raha hai...Beech me mera bike kharaab hua aur lift maangne ke liye ek truck hi mila tha...Subah subah pahoonch gaya yahaan, aur aate hi mood sab kharaab kar diya uss kach-kach ne..."

That topic seemed interesting for Dushyant, so he sat on the bed and asked,

"Ye kach-kach kaun hai?"

"Pata nahi kaun hai...jo bhi hai, zabaan chalaati rahti hai...Itna kuch bol diya ki..."

He stopped in between and then said,

"Chodo na, faltu ke baatein hein..."

Then he closed his eyes to have some rest.

.

.

Meera was having some special feelings, but it made her stressed. After having dinner, she went to her room and sat on her bed. Isha followed her and rest her head on Meera's lap. Meera kept moving her fingers through Isha's hair, but she was in some deep thoughts. Isha found it and asked,

"Di...Di...Kya soch rahi ho?..."

Meera nodded 'no' to avoid a discussion, but Isha wasn't ready to let that topic go. She got up, sat, then said,

"Haan ji haan...Aajkal meri koi value hi nahi rahi aapke zindagi me...Kin khayaalon me khoyi ho aap, jo mujhse share hi nahi kar sakti?"

Saying thus in a complaining manner, she turned face aside. Meera took a deep breath and said,

"Nautanki...Bus..Apna ye draamebaazi apne me hi rakh..bataati hoon.."

Isha smiled and then looked at her sister's face. Meera said,

"Ishu, jab se tum Neeraj waale baat kin a, tab se ajeeb lag raha hai..."

Isha in a funny manner said,

"Acha ji...toh baa two hai..Yahaan baat hui nahi, aap unke khayaalon me hai,"

Meera irritatingly cut Isha's words,

"Nahi Ishu...Baat wo nahi hai...Mujhe Neeraj ke liye koi feelings nahi hai filhaal..Matlab, mein nahi jaanti ki mere man me usske liye kuch hai ya nahi...Mujhe kuch alag mehsoos ho raha hai. Kuch alag. Aisa lag raha hai kuch acha hone waala hai...Kuch aisa jo sab kuch sahi kar dega..."

Meera's eyes filled with tears due to some unknown reasons. She wiped them and continued,

"Ishu, mein nahi jaanti ki ye sab kya hai aur kyun hai...Kuch bhi samajh nahi aa raha..."

Isha felt bad for Meera, but she was happy because Meera was having some good feelings. She touched her shoulder and said,

"Meera di...Mein samajh sakti hoon aap pe kya beet rahi hogi...Par sochiye na, agar ye feeling Neeraj bhaiyya ke liye hua toh? Agar ye ishaara ooperwaale ke taraf se aashirvaad hua toh?"

Meera became calm on that thought, but yet some doubts ruled her mind,

"Ho sakta hai...Ho sakta hai Ishu, aur na bhi...Agar aisa hai, matlab Neeraj aur mere rishte ko leke hi ye feeling hai toh teak hai...Magar socho na, agar aisa nahi hai toh? Kissi aur ke liye hua toh? Agar aisa koi hai, jiss se mein bhool chuki hoon,(she felt a pinch in her heart while saying that and it reflected in tears) toh ye galat hoga na? Mein apne saath aur kissi aur ke saath kuch galat kaise kar sakti hoon?"

Isha had no answer for that. She became silent as those same fear have now reached her brain too. But it was a stupidity to let Meera wait for her whole life for someone whom they never knew exists. Someone whom she have already forgotten. Whom she may never remember. So Isha said,

"Di...Mein maanti hoon..Ho sakta hai, magar kya bharosa? Agar aapke liye yahi sahi hai toh? Agar Bhagwaan ji ka ishaara iss rishte ke liye hai toh?"

Meera couldn't take a decision. She sat silent for some time and then said,

"Ishu, kal hum mandir chalen? Subah jaake aayenge.."

Isha replied,

"Haan di, kyun nahi? Aapko acha lagega..."

Isha said and then walked to her room. Meera was leaving her life on God. She wanted him to take a decision for her, the right one.

.

.

After dinner Daya went to the terrace of that lodge and sat there looking at the sky. His mobile rang and screen showed caller's name, ANILA. He took it quickly as he was dying to know whereabouts of Siya.

"Hellow Anila, Siya kaisi hai?"

His eagerness was clear in his voice. It made Anila laugh a bit.

"Haan Daya, aapki beti bilkul sahi haathon me hai.."

Her answer made Daya little embarrassed. He tried to change that topic,

"Wo mein issliye call nahi kiya kyun ki agar meri aawaaz suntan toh wo sidd karti.."

Anila wasn't changing the topic or tone anyway,

"Itna bhi confident na ho Papa ji...Siya apne aayi ke paas hai aur wo aapko utna bhi nahi miss kar rahi hai jitna aapko lag raha hai.."

Daya wanted to shout "you are not her mom" but he controlled himself thinking the care and love Anila having for Siya.

"Hmm..."

He just said and Anila felt he was uncomfortable. So she continued,

"Teak hai Daya, kal baat karwaata hoon tumhaara Siya se...Tum apna poora dhyaan kaam pe hi lagaao..Aur jaldi se waapis aajao..Hum intezaar kar rahe hein tumhaara.."

He this time cut the call without replying. He wanted to throw away his phone, but by far he was used to suppress his emotions.

Abhijith came there with two coffee mugs and placed it on the table. Daya took one of them and asked,

"Tum banaya?"

Abhijith smiled and moved his head to make his buddy know 'yes'. Then he asked,

"Baat hui Siya se?"

Daya desperately said 'no', and Abhijith with a smile said,

"Kaha tha na mein ki bulao sham ko hi...Ab so gayi hogi na...Anila se baat hui?"

"Haan..Siya teak hai.."

Abhijith guessed what may have made Daya irritated again. So decided not to continue the talk about Anila. And moreover he had another topic to discuss.

"Daya...Aaj mandir kyun nahi aaya?"

Abhijith knew the answer, yet asked.

"Tum jaante ho..."

Daya said harshly. Abhijith said,

"Tumhe maaloom hai mujhe kitna sukoon mila wahaan dua maangte waqt? Hum yahaan apnon se door hai, unke salaamati ka mannat maangne se jo himmat milta hai wo kitna ahem hai, ye.."

Daya cut Abhijith before he could complete that sentence.

"salaamati? Kaunsa salaamati Abhijith? Maanga toh mein ne bhi tha. Par mere Shreya ko toh cheen liya na unhone mujhse? Aur tum keh rahe ho ki dua aur mannatein kaam aata hai?"

Abhijith stood calm as he was expecting such a reaction.

"Aata hai Daya..Kaam aata hai...Maanta hoon ki Shreya humse chin gaya..Wo humse...Magar socho agar uss waqt Siya bhi usske paas hoti toh?"

Daya with a jerk looked at Abhijith. But Abhijith ignored it,

"Bhagwaan na karein agar uss waqt Shreya ke haath me nanhi Siya bhi hoti toh kya hota Daya? Aaj jee paate tum? Hum me se koi bhi? Nahi na? Aur tum keh rahe ho ki mannatein kaam nahi aate.?"

Daya's eyes became wet as he was forced to remember those incidents again. Abhijith soothingly touched Daya's shoulder and continued,

"Daya, hum unse har koi ka salaamati maangte hein jab ki hum jaante hein ki kabhi na kabhi hum sab ke zindagi me maut aayega hi aayega...Siya ko tumhe diya hai Bhagwaan ne, aur tum iss ek cheez ke liye unse naaraaz nahi ho sakte..."

Abhijith went downstairs, leaving Daya think about it. After some minutes Daya went down, where the whole team was waiting for him to have dinner. He sat on the chair with a smile. Then Abhijith said to all,

"Kal se hi hum kaam me lag jaate hein. Hum teen teams me bat lenge aura lag routes me investigation ko aage badhayenge. Mein aur Poorvi Bhuvan ke logon se jaake milte hein. Freddy, tum aur Dushyant jaake gaav waalon se baat karke dekho, ki unka kya kahna hai Bhuvan ke bare me...Aur Daya aur Kavin, tum log police station se Bhuvan ke khilaaf jo complaint darj ki gayi hai, usska details nikaalke, wo ladki se milo..Teak hai?"

All agreed to Abhijith and Daya in addition said,

"Hmm...Ok boss. Kal subah subah nikalte hein...Mujhe mandir bhi jaana hai.."

All except Abhijith and Kavin became surprised by this response. Abhijith knew that his buddy would do so after his words, and Kavin knew nothing about Daya's past. Kavin was excited and said,

"Haan sir..Mujhe bhi aana hai mandir..."

Thus their day ended.

.

.

Meera and Isha reached the temple early in the morning. Meera closed her eyes and asked for an answer,

'He Bhagwaan...Aajtak mere saath kya hua mujhe nahi maaloom...Nahi pata ki mera naam, wajood sab kya hai...Magar itna zaroor jaanti hoon ki aapne mujhe sahi haathon saup diya hai...Mujhe ek pariwaar diya, maa-baap diye, behan diya...Aur issliye, mujhe aap pe poora bharosa hai, ki aap kuch galat nahi hone denge...fir bhi, iss waqt mera faisla zindgi ka hai, jo mein aap pe chod rahi hoon. Agar ye sahi hai, toh hone deejiye...Agar nahi, toh mujhse kuch galat nahi hona chaahiye...'

She then felt little relaxed. Isha mean time was staring her sister. When Meera was done, they got ready to get out.

Daya and Kavin reached the temple and after untying shoes, they got inside the temple. While climbing every step, Daya felt his heartbeat raising. He sweat badly even after it was morning time, and felt some kind of a shiver in his legs. He was approaching the temple and Meera was about to turn back. Just a moment was enough to make Daya see Meera. Just one more footstep, he may have reached her. Meera too was feeling better. Breeze came from outside made her body and soul jerk a bit and she was going to turn back, suddenly. Suddenly Isha dragged her aside and made her stand behind a pillar. Meera asked,

"Ishu, kar kya rahi ho tum? Paagal ho gayi ho kya?"

Isha asked her to low voice by keeping finger on her lip. Then said,

"Di...Wo aaya hai...Wo...Mein nahi chahti ki aaj bhi mein sske muh lagoon.."

Isha was meaning Kavin who was walking behind Daya. Isha saw him and that's why she dragged her sister with her. Meera in a frustration jerked Isha's grip and then asked,

"Toh tumhe chupna chahiye tha na? Mujhe kyun kheench laayi?"

Isha gave a shocking look and said,

"Arre, aap kyun usske aage jaoge? Meri behn hai aap..Mein nahi chahti ki aap usske aage jaaye..."

Meera became calm and then saying this,

"Acha ji...mein bhi dekhoon, hai kaun wo jo meri Ishu ko chupne pe majboor kiya"

and she leaned a bit to see who that was. While moving aside she saw a man, fit and strong praying with closed eyes. He was having tears over his eyelashes. Her eyes were stuck on him and she felt a pinch on heart, but she couldn't why that was. She felt some blur images flashing around her, but suddenly they went black. Isha noticed Meera and found that she was looking at the 'wrong' person. So she made Meera's face turn aside to Kavin who was near Daya. Then Isha said,

"Di, wo nahi..Ye hai..."

Meera tried to ignore that 'stranger' and concentrated on the other. She mockingly said,

"Acha madam ji...toh ye hai aapke 'wo'..Handsome hai Ishu.."

Isha in anger asked,

"Wo? Mera koi 'wo' nahi hai wo...Matlab, di...aap ye kya bakwaas kiye jaa rahe ho? Issi wajah se mein aapko kheench le aayi yahaan...Ab chalo...ho gaya na darshan, chalet hein.."

Isha walked leaving Meera behind. Meera smiled at her little sister's cuteness and then followed her. But after some steps, she stopped like something was dragging back her heart. She turned back and that man was still sinking in prayers. She in her mind wished,

'Bhgwaan, job hi wo maang rahe hein na, de deejiyega...'

She was wondering inside why she was feeling such a sympathy towards someone whom she met just now. Leaving all that thoughts behind, leaving him behind she went home following Isha.

.

After completing prayer, Daya and Kavin came out from temple and drove their car to the police station where the complaint was filed against Bhuvan. After meeting and greeting the policemen, Daya came straight into the point.

"Aap wo complaint ka copy deejiye hume, aur uss ladki ke bare me bhi bataaiye.."

Police Inspector gave him the copy of complaint. While Daya was going through that printed paper, Inspector said facing Kavin

"Waise koi uske khilaaf bolte bhi nahi hai.. Magar ye ladki bahaddor nikli...Ussne complaint darj kiya."

"aapke paas unka identification toh honge na?"

It was Kavin who asked. Inspecter replied,

"Actually hai bhi aur nahi bhi..."

That answer forced Daya to interrupt,

"Matlab?"

"Sir, wo baat aisa hai ki wo jo ladki hai, bachpan se apne maa ke gaav me thi...Kuch maheene pehle hi yahaan aayi thi...Aur birth certificate aur dusveem(10th) ki certificate ke alaawa toh kuch thi nahi dene ko...Wo certificate mein dikha sakta hoon aapko, lekin wo bachi thin a tab, issliye alag dikhti hai ab.."

Both Daya and Kavin smiled and Kavin asked,

"Address hai na aapke paas? Wo deejiye...Hum khud mil lenge unse.."

Then they took the address from him and came out of that Police station. Daya took a deep breath and said,

"Chalo bhai, jaake milte hein uss bahadoor ladki se...Naam kya tha usska?"

Kavin answered,

"Meera.."

Daya got in the car saying,

"Haan...Meera ji, we are coming..."

.

* * *

 **Chapter 8** is done now.

Ab fatafat review keejiye taaki mein apne chapter ke baare me soch sakoon...

Do read and review...

 **Take Care**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back with Chapter 9**

 **aash vin,** Thank you so much yaar for your continued support, and there is a special thanks to you for asking, 'kya daya dekh payega shreya ko'. Ab aap padh hi leejiye ki kya wo dekh payega..Take Care and keep reading

 **sunshine dareya** , Ishu, milaati hoon tumhe Kavin se. Haan yaar, mein ne bhi kaha ki Anila Siya ki mom nahi hai. Ab wo maan nahi rahi hai toh mein kya karoon? Ab padho, aur review karo...

 **shatabdi** , yeah dear, it was such a close call. Waise I am Anushka and from Kerala. I am 22 years old, and have just completed my Post Graduation. Aur ye personal kaise hua? Aur hai bhi toh ff me hum sab pariwaarwaale hi toh hai. Keep reading and reviewing dear, Take Care

 **Geet SHREYAholic** , kissi ne kaha mujhse ki sab kuch chod ke bus update karo, that's why I am updating this today itself. Ab aga r jo itne ache Dareya stories likhte ho, unka demand toh poora karna banta hi hai na ...And I am sorry, if this chapter is not up-to mark :( Take Care...

 **Guest,** Dareya ko ek kardoongi yaar..But ek karne ke liye door hona bhi toh padta hai na? Bus teesron ke zaroorat pyaar badhaane ke liye hi hai ;) Take Care and do read..

 **Reann** , Thanks yaar, Me too is hoping that this chapter too remain interesting do read and review dear. Take Care..

 **Muntaha butt** , thanks yaar...Aage bhi review dete rahiyega..Take Care

 **Karan** ,Thanks karan for waiting for update and loving this story. Take care, and continue reading

 **Priya,** thanks Priya..I hope agar Dareya ka saamne aane me thoda der hua toh aap bur nahi maanenge Please do read and review yaar, Take Care

 **Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika** , Dareya ko milwadoongi yaar And haan, special thanks to read and review from the beginning of the story aage bhi padhte raho aur review deti raho

 **Disani** , Excitement barkaraar rakho yaar, but please joote chappal na maaro, kyun ki aur waqt lag sakta hai Take Care and keep reading...

 **Hamdard duo,** thanks for reading and reviewing dear. Keep reading and Take Care

 **Luv u shreya** , Awe, thanks for those good words yaar, lov u for that love you too and Keep reading

 **Jebagomes,** Thanks yaar, for your review and I am super glad that you that much liked previous chapter Take Care

 **Kaira,** thanks for liking the story yaar...And haan, keep reading and reviewing Take Care...

 **Aswini,** Hai dear..I know Dareya ko ek saath dekhne ke liye bezabr hai sab. Noe do read this chappy to know more Take Care and do review

* * *

 **Have a nice reading**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Daya and Kavin was driving to Meera's home. While Meera and Isha reached earlier as they were familiar to shortcuts.

"Ishu, tu bhi na, mujhe teak se pooja bhi karne nahi di...Kheench le aayi mujhe..."

Meera complain in a childish way which was surprising for Isha. She with that surprise, asked,

"Wah di, kya baat hai, aaj kuch zyaada hi man tha aapko pooja karne me? Aisa kyun? Kuch khaas tha?"

Meera took some seconds to find an answer, then said,

"Pata nahi kya tha, but kuch khaas toh tha...Ajeeb hai yaar Ishu, pooja ke baad bhi man kar raha tha ki bus khadi rahoon mandir me hi.."

Isha smiled, but a sudden thought hit her mind,

"Aapko mein nahi laati di, agar wo nahi aate uss waqt..Pata nahi kyun mere aage aate rahte he.."

Meera was in a very good mood, so decided to make Isha little more 'crazy'.

"Oh...Tum tumhari 'unke' bare me bol rahi ho..waise tumhari jo 'wo' hai na, kaafi smart lag raha tha.."

Isha with irritation, stopped Meera,

"Di, aap aagal ho gayi ho kya? Mein ne kaha na, wo mera koi 'wo' nahi hai"

"Acha, toh tum usse 'wo' ke alaawa kuch aur kyun nahi bol rahi ho?"

Isha knew Meera wont spare her, so kept silence. Meera with some good amount of satisfaction, let Isha go this time. She was feeling something that was awesome. For which she was ready to let everything go.

Daya and Kavin reached the deviation to Meera's home and got out from car. A cool breeze was present there as it was welcoming someone special. Daya felt it really soothing. He took a deep breath as it remind him of someone who was, no who is his life. He thought,

' Mujhe Shreya ki itni yaad kyun aa rahi hai? Kyun? Kyun sab kuch mujhe usski yaad dilaa rahe hein, usski ehsaas karwaa raha hai...'

He was searching for an answer, but got nothing. Kavin who was enjoying the village beauty, noticed Daya immersed in thought. So he asked,

"Sir, aap kuch soch rahe hein?"

Daya smiled and said,

"Nahi yaar..Bus hawa chal raha hai toh, pata nahi kyun acha laga...In fact, mandir jaake bhi kaafi acha laga mujhe...Itne dinon baad jo gaya tha..."

He said last sentence without any intention, but it made Kavin confused and he asked,

"Aap nahi jaate the mandir?"

Daya then only realised that he was talking to Kavin who knew nothing about his past. So Daya tried to skip that part saying,

"Nahi, mein aise hi...Chalo chalke milte hein Meera se...Lagta hai wohi ghar hai..."

He pointed towards a home that was surrounded by paddy field, and some other houses too were there. As approaching that home Daya's mind was feeling Shreya's presence. While Meera who was in her room too felt so. But the difference was that she didn't know for whom she was feeling. She couldn't concentrate on anything and just wandered inside that room as she was waiting for someone.

Daya and Kavin reached the house and as the door was open, Daya called looking inside,

"Koi hai...Meera ji..."

That voice made Meera's heart feel a pinch. She wanted to run towards the door and see who that was, but her legs didn't move. After a moment, Daya repeated the call, but she wasn't able to reply. She felt that sound echoing all around her, but the name that voice was calling seemed different this time. Isha and her mother were somewhere neighbourhood, and Raghudeep was out on work. So it was Meera who was supposed to answer the guests. So she slowly got out from her room and through narrow aisle of her home walked to the hall.

Mean time Daya's phone rang. He took it and seeing the caller id, cut the call. It was obviously Anila. Then he along with Kavin wait for someone to come out. But again mobile rang and this time he thought of Siya, so took it. Due to some network problems, he got out to the yard for better sound. Meera was reaching the hall, but by then through the back door Isha came in and saw Kavin there.

"Tum...Yahaan? Mere ghar me?"

She asked with surprise, but Kavin was shocked. He said,

"Ye, tumhaara ghar hai? Oh God, kyun yaar...fir se tum.."

Isha was getting ready for a good fight,

"Hello, ye sawaal mujhe poochna chahiye tumse...Tum aaye ho mere gaav, mere mandir aur ab mere ghar...Kya, problem kya hai tumhara haan? Mera peecha kyun kar rahe ho tum?"

Kavin was trying his best to be calm as he was there for his duty. He leaned and looked at Daya who was outside and busy with phone. Daya was talking, but his eyes were inside that home. But when he saw Isha talking to Kavin, he misunderstood her as Meera, and don't know why, he then fully concentrated on phone.

Here Kavin became free when Daya's eyes were away from them, so he said,

"Hello madam, mera koi shauk nahi hai tumhara peecha karne ka...Aur ek baat, tumhaara ghar teak hai, magar ye gaav aur mandir tumhaare naam nahi kiya hai kissine jo tum aise chillao..."

Meera reached the hall seeing all these and was shocked. It was shocking for her to see Isha's 'wo' there. But she wasn't ready to believe that one called her name and his voice seemed familiar to her. As she was not able to see Daya there, she thought it may be Kavin who called out.

"Excuse me, Kya ho raha hai yahaan?"

Meera tried to make a both of them feel her presence, and they stopped talking. Isha complained to Meera,

"Dekha Meera di, ye insaan yahaan taka a pahooncha..."

"Ishu, chup ho jao, ghar aaye mehmaan se aise nahi baat karte..."

Kavin felt relaxed after hearing 'Meera di' from Isha and he said to Meera,

"Thank God aap Meera ho...Mein toh ek pal ke liye dar hi gaya tha ki kayi ye Meera toh nahi..."

Meera smiled but suppressed it after getting an angry look from Isha. Meera asked Kavin,

"Meera mein hi hoon...Aap yahaan? Mein ne suna ki aap mere naam le rahe the..."

Kavin smiled and answerd,

"Ji...Wo darasal hum aapse milne hi aaye the.."

When he referred as 'hum' Meera became confused, and Kavin very well found it. He pointed outside the door and said,

"Wo...Hum matlab mein aur wo, mera senior officer..."

Meera leaned towards the door to see who that was, and when she saw she felt the same she was feeling for someday.. He was busy in the call and not aware of her presence behind him. Meera was confused as this was the man who made her feel something different at the temple too. But she took back her eyes as Kavin and Isha was noticing her. Then she asked,

"Aap mujhse kyun...?"

Kavin explained,

"Madam we are from CID, Mumbai...Inspector Kavin."

He forwarded hand towards Meera and gave a winning glare to Isha. Isha was literally shocked and she had nothing to say. Meera shook hands with Kavin and then he continued,

"Aap ne Bhuvan ke khilaaf jo complaint darj kiya hai, hum usska investigation ke liye aaye hein yahaan...Toh aapse kuch poochna tha.."

Meera nodded her head, but yet asked,

"Haan, sir, mein bataati hoon sab, but ek baat poochoon aapse?"

Kavin nodded and was ready to answer her.

"Ek maamooli sa complaint ka taikikaat karne ke liye aap log yahaan...Kuch gajab nahi ho raha..."

Kavin appreciated Meera in mind and said,

"Wo...wo baat kuch aur bhi hai, magar ab nahi bata sakte hum...Aap apne complaint ke bare me bataiye na..."

Meera started to explain that incident which made her file a complaint.

.

Daya was talking to Siya mean time.

"Arre, papa ka achi bachi ho na, toh aunty ko tang kyun kar rahi ho? Papa raat ko baat karenge na Siya..."

Siya from the other end said,

"Aayi aapse baat kyu nahi karwaa rhi?"

Daya stressed on the word 'aunty' this time and said,

"Aunty beta..Anila aunty aapse bola na ki papa aayenge, chocolates layenge, toys layenge...Toys chahiye na aapko?"

Siya just nodded, but Daya could see his angel's response so he said,

"Toh aap achi beti banke aunty ko aur kamla naani ko tang mat kalna...dishyoon dishyoon mat kalna..."

"Nahi kaloongi..."

Daya laughed on that answer and said,

"Nahi kaloongi...Ab papa ki raajkumaari ek kissy do papa ko..."

Siya gave a cute kiss on the receiver and Daya could feel it on his cheeks. Then Siya gave phone to Anila.

"Sorry Daya, mein tumhe kaam ke beech phone kiya...Wo Chiyu toh maan hi nahi rahi thi.."

Daya replied,

"Nahi Anila, it's ok...Aur bachi hai na wo...Koi bhi saath ho, par maa-baap jaise nahi ho sakta na...It's fine.."

Actually he was trying to convince Anila that she is not Siya's mom and can't be ever.

Anila just ignored it and cut the call. Daya was about to get into that home, but Meera's father was reaching him in his scooter. Daya stopped there to talk to him. Seeing a stranger before home, Raghudeep was little afraid. But when Daya introduced him as CID Officer, he became calm.

"Boliye sir, kya jaan na hai aapko?"

"Ji, wo Bhuvan ke bare me...Meera se, aapke beti hai na wo...Unse meri junior officer baat kar rahe hein ander, aap agar aur kuch bataana chahte hein toh..."

Raghudeep said,

"Sir ji, wo insaan nahi hai...Poora gaav ko apne ungliyon me nachaane ki koshish karta rahta hai...Goonday paal rakha hai ussne jo uske ek kehne pe kuch bhi kar sakta hai...Ladkiyon se badtameezi se pesh aata hai, aur sab dar dar ke chup rahte hein...Ek baar meri beti ke saath bhi, matlab Meera ke saath bhi ussne aisa hi pesh aaya...Baazaar me sabke saamne usska haath pakad diya tha..."

Daya felt extreme anger hearing that. His fist was tingling to hit that bloody Bhuvan, but why, he himself didn't know. Raghudeep continued,

"Uss waqt, jaise karke meri bachi ne usska haath chudwaaya, aur wahaan se daud aayi ghar...par wo Bhuvan ke khilaaf shikaayat darj karwaaya taaki usse usske kiya ka saza mile...Aaj bhi mujhe dar lagta hai saab ki agar wo kuch galat kiya toh,"

Daya cut him in middle,

"Nahi...Nahi Raghudeep ji...Aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga...Aapke beti bahadoor hai, ussne apna farz nibhaaya jab sab log chup the...aap chinta mat keejiye, kuch nahi hoga usse...Mein kuch bhi hone nahi doonga..."

Daya was meaning to say that cid won't let anything happen to her, but instead of 'hum' he said, 'mein' and after saying thus he too became wonder.

Kavin heard everything Meera had to say and said,

"Aap ne complaint karke bohat acha kiya...aap befikr rahiye, hum usse saza dilwaake rahenge...Aapko aur aapke pariwaar ko (Kavin said that staring at Isha) kuch nahi hone denge..."

Then he looked out and saw Daya talking to Raghudeep. He waited for Daya to come in and complete the enquiry. But before that Daya had another call, and this time it was Abhijith. After attending the call, Daya called out Kavin's name...

"Yes sir,"

He went out leaving Meera and Isha in the hall. Daya told him,

"Kavin, Abhi ka phone hai, hume chalna chahiye ..."

They were leaving, but Raghudeep asked,

"Sir aise hi jaayenge kya..Meera se milke jaayiye...Andar chaliye, kuch chai wagera..."

Daya gently rejected that offer saying,

"Nahi Raghudeep ji, Meera ji ko dekha tha mein ne...Aur chai ke liye ab waqt nahi hai...fir kabhi...chalte hein.."

And then both the officers walked to their car. Meera who was in the hall, came out running and stood near her papa. She felt like losing something precious. She wanted him to turn back once, but he didn't. She in disappointment walked inside. She had some weird thoughts,

'Mein ye kya kya soch rahi hoon...Pata nahi kyun mujhe aisa laga ki unse mera koi talook hai...Ki wo shaayad mujhe ya mere ateet ke bare me kuch jaante honge...Magar mein galat thi...Unhone papa se kaha tha ki wo mujhe dekha tha...aur agar wo mujhe jaanta hai, toh zaroor pehchaan leta...Magar nahi hua na aisa...Uska toh sirf ek hi matlab nikalta hai ki wo mera koi nahi hai...Koi bhi nahi...Mein bhi pata nahi kyun unko leke itna..."

She shook her head in disappointment and it made her tears come out. She wiped them and said to herself,

"Bus Meera...bus...ab ro kyun rahi ho tum? Tera ye sab sochne se kuch nahi hoga...Koi nahi hai tumhaara sivaaye iss parivaar ke...Ab jab Doctors ne bhi kaha hai ki 99 percentage sure hai ki yaadasht waapis nahi aayenge, toh bache uss 1 percentage ko leke kyun mein sapne dekh rahi hoon? Bus Meera...Bohat ho gaya tera ye intezaar, wo bhi unke liye jinhe tum bhool chuki ho...Ab band bhi karo apne ateet ko dhoontna...Aur agar aisa bhi koi tha, toh wo Dhoont lete tumhe, nahi hua na...Nahi hua aisa...Ab mein unke liye jee loongi, jo mujhe ek parivaar diya, pyaar diya, naam diya aur wajood diya...Kabhi ek bhoj nahi banoongi unke liye...Unke khushi ko apni khushi bana loongi...Wo sab karoongi, jo ek beti ko, ek behan ko karna chahiye..."

Meera got up fom the chair with some decision and walked to Isha who was thinking about Kavin. Meera said,

"Ishu, maa-papa aur tum chahte the na ki mein Neeraj ke bare me sochoon? Soch liya...Aur mujhe manzoor hai..."

Isha became extremely happy and she hugged Meera tight. And then shouted,

"Di...Oh My God, aap nahi jaanti di ki aap ye kehke kitna bada khushi di hai hume...Mein abhi papa ko batake aati hoon..."

She pranced to her parents to let them know Meera's decision. Meera stood like a statue there and then smiled,

"Kissi ko toh khush kar paa rai hoon mein..."

.

.

Daya and Kavin reached a secluded village area, were Abhijith and Poorvi were waiting for them.

"Daya, wo ghar dekh rahe ho tum? Wahi pe hai Bhuvan aur usske logon ka adda. Filhaal koi nahi hai wahaan...Hume jaake dekhna chahiye.."

Daya nodded and all four of them walked towards that building. They carefully entered and searched everything. Poorvi got a metal box which was hided securely. She called her seniors and when they came she showed them that. When Abhijith opened it, some maps and blueprints were in it.

"Sir, hum ye apne saath le chalen?"

Kavin asked, but Daya replied,

"Nahi Kavin, agar hum ne aisa kiya toh unko pata chal jaayega ki yahaan koi aaya tha. Aur bhir wo turant hi un terrorists ko kayi aur chupa denge..."

Abhijith agreed to his buddy and then with his mobile phone, he took the photographs of those maps and blue prints saying,

"Lodge jaake dekhte hein ki ye sab kya hai.."

And after that they left for lodge.

.

.

Raghudeep and Sudha too were happy on Meera's decision to go along with proposal of Neeraj. But Raghudeep had some kind of a fear. He said,

"zyaada khush hone ki zaroorat nahi hai...Ab toh sab bataana hoga Neeraj ko...Usske baad ussiko tay karna hoga na ki wo Meera se..."

Isha said consoling her father,

"Nahi papa, kuch galat nahi hoga...Neeraj bhaiyya bohat hi acha hai...Wo di ko kabhi mana nahi karenge, aap dekhiyega..."

She said that to strengthen her parents, but within somewhere, she too had a fear. But it was not of Neeraj's decision, but of Bhuvan's revenge. The only remedy she had for it was him, KAVIN. She decided to go and meet him.

.

That evening Isha reached the lodge where CID team was staying. Before she ask the receptionist, Kavin came before her and he was shocked to see her there.

"Arre, ye kaun hai? Hey Bhagwaan, mein ye kya dekh raha hoon? Jinke peeche peeche me bina kaam ke pada rahta tha, wo aaj mere aage..."

He was mocking her, but she kept silence. And when got no response, he asked,

"Hello, yahaan kya kar rahi ho tum?"

Isha calmly said,

"Baat karni hai mujhe..."

Kavin felt Isha little different, so he too put aside his funny manner and then asked her to follow him to the garden area. Reaching there she said,

"Wo...I am sorry ki mein ne aapko galat samjha aur wo sab suna diya...Actually mein abhi aapse ek...ek favour maangne aayi hoon...I hope aap.."

From her hesitation and tone, he read her stand. She was a cute and calm girl that time. Kavin was starting to have some feelings for her. He said,

"It's ok, tum bata sakti ho mujhe...Mein mujhse jo hoga wo karoonga..."

Isha started to say,

"Wo, meri di...Unhone bohat kuch saha hai aajtak...Ab usske zindgi me khushiyaan aane waale hein...Shaadi ki baate ho rahi hai ghar me...Aur aap toh jaante honge na, ki aise baatein jaldi fail jaati hai...Humaara toh village hai, toh kuch bhi chupaaye nahi chupta...Mein nahi chahti ki di ki khushiyaan kam na ho...Wo Bhuvan, wo kuch bhi kar sakta hai..."

Isha's eyelashes became wet while saying, she wiped it. And then continued,

"Wo mein nahi jaanti ki aapka yahaan aane ka sahi maksat kya hai, but kya aap Bhuvan ko arrest kar sakte hein? Matlab aisa kuch kar sakte hein jiss se wo mere pariwaar ke khushiyon ke beech na aa sakein?"

Kavin touched Isha's shoulder and said,

"Dekho, ro mat..."

He took away his hand after a moment and then continued,

"arrest ka toh pata nahi, magar tumhe ya tumhaare di ko, tum logon ke khushiyon ko kuch nahi hoga..hum sab hai yahaan...Aur befikr raho..."

Isha felt soothing when he said so.

"Thank you sir..."

Her those words made Kavin laugh. Isha confusingly tried to find what she said so that made him laugh. He said with smile,

"majboori me sir bulaane ki zaroorat nahi hai madam, aur tumhari iss chehre se na, teekhi baatein zyaada ache lagte hein...Mujhe tum Kavin bula sakti ho..."

Isha smiled and nodded her head. Kavin continued,

"aur mein tumhe Ishu bulataa hoon, kyun ki ab tak tum mujhe naam nahi bataaya aur mein ne Meera ji ko tumhe aise bulaate hi suna tha.."

Isha this time in her genuine manner said,

"Nahi, Ishu nahi...Wo toh sirf di bulaati hai mujhe...Naam Mera Isha hai, aap aise ulaa sakte hein.."

She ran to home smiling.

.

Whole CID team was having a meeting to discuss next step and to reveal those maps and blueprints.

After searching on google and other sources, Dushyant said with excitement,

"Sir, ye toh Mahabaleswr ka northern region hai, wohi pe jahaan.."

he stopped himself forcefully in the middle. He realized what he was about to say, and with guilty eyes looked at Daya. All were looking at Daya, and just because of that Kavin too did the same. Daya kept his head down and said,

"Mein nahi aoonga wahaan, tum log jaao..."

He rushed to his room without facing anyone. Dushyant said in hurt,

"Sorry, mein aisa nahi...muh se nikal gaya pata nahi kaise,"

Abhijith consoled him saying,

"Nahi Dushyant, isme tumhara koi galti nahi hai...Mein jaata hoon uske paas..."

Abhijith went behind Daya and Freddy with Poorvi went to respective rooms. When Kavin and Dushyant were left, Kavin asked,

"Kya hua Dushyant? Ye sab kyat ha? Kyun Daya sir nahi aana chahte wahaan?"

Dushyant took a deep breath and said,

"Kyun ki ye wohi jagah hai jahaan Shreya unse, Siya se, hum sab se chin gaya tha.."

.

* * *

 **DONE WITH CHAPTER 9**

I know sab joote, tamatar wagera leke khade honge, but mein kya karoon? Anila aur Abhijith sir ko tabhi bulaana tha kya?

Agar mein iss chapter me Dareya ko milate toh unka past ka raaz kaise saamne laate?

So please wait 4 next chapter to know what happened to Shreya, and what is Meera's past...

 **Aur review dete rahiyega**

 **TAKE CARE :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai Guyzzzzz,**

 **iss se pehle ki sab ussa ho jaaye mujhse, SORRY :(**

Mera VIVA exam aaya tha beech me, aur usske baad, mujhe kuch soojha nahi iss story ke liye :(

But I assure you all, ki aage itna wait nahi karwaaoongi, pakka...

 **Guest,** Hai dear, mujhe bhi intezaar hai uss pal ka :) waise keep reading and reviewing :) Take Care.

 **aash vin,** Thanks dear..Milvaoongi mein Daya aur Shreya ko, but pata nahi ye phone calls wagera, galat waqt pe hi kaise aate hein ;) Keep reading and reviewing :)

 **sunshine dareya** , Ishuu...Sambhaalo yaar, faint ho jaogi toh review kaise karogi? Waise miss kiya meine tujhe bohat :( Ab jaldi padhke batao kaisa hai :) Love you soooooo muchhhh...

 **Karan,** Wow yaar, this much of adjectives, for this chapter! Thanks a lot yaar...Dareya will meet dear, but when, That me too don' know ;) Let's together hope for the best :) Take Care...

 **Priya,** Done yaar..4 chappy se zyaada nahi lagaoongi :) waise Thanks for review, keep reading..Take Care :)

 **Geet Shreyaholic,** Geetu,mujhe bhi hide and seek me maza aa raha hai ;) Aisa lag raha hai ki I am playing with them :) Love you soo much Geetu...Take Care :)

 **Reha,** Thanks dear, for your time and review..Mein bhi wait kar rahi hoon ussmoment ke liye...Keep reading and reviewing. Take Care :)

 **Shatabdi** , Hai dear...Waise iss baar Shreya apne wish ko kissi aur ke liye nahi choda na? Usska koi wish hai hi nahi iss situation me :( Aur sorry kyun? Waise story padhke bataana kaisa tha? see if you were right ;)

 **Jebagomes1,** hihihihi, Phone call chapter :D Thanks for review dear, keep reading :) Take Care...

 **Reann** ,Thanks yaar...I am glad ki tumhe pasand aaya ye chapter :) Take care, and haan, bataate rehna ki kaisa hai :)

 **Krishna,** Hai krishna, first of all thanks for your review :) Thoda sa waqt aur yaar, fir mein laoongi Dareya ko aamne saamne :) Take Care and keep reading :)

 **disani,** Thank God, ki internet me cheezen transffer karne ki suvidha nahi banaya hai, warna, mein toh chappal se pit jaati ;) Thanks for the SCreen anyways:) Thanks for review dear, keep reading and Take Care :)

 **Aswini,** Sorry yaar, mein late hui :( but read and let me know how was it :) Take Care...

 **Jasdeep,** iss baar Sorry ka koi zaroorat nahi tha yaar, mein ne ek hi din me update ki thi :P Aur mujhe bhi khoob maza aa raha hai iss hide &seek me ;) Take Care, and keep reading :D

 **Anya** , Hai dear...You know how happy I am to hear that your sister told you about me :D waise aapki sis kaun hai? Anyway, thank you soo much for your good words dear :) Take Care...

 **Sakshi** , Sorry dear, mein late hoon. But I hope aap gussa nahi ho :) Do read and review, Take Care :)

 **Guests**...Guys, thanks for your continued support :)Mein Dareya ko jaldi hi paas le aaoongi , magar tab tak aap review karte rahiye :) Take Care :D

 **Suhan** a,dear..Just couple of chapters, aapke adorable couples ko mein milaati hoon :) Take care, and keep reading :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Dushyant was trying to recollect the memories. He just like everybody else kept that day as a nightmare, which hurt them every night. Kavin with some good amount of interest sat near him to hear.

"wo January me tha...Waise toh humaare zindagi me chuttiyan utne maine nahi rakhte hein, magar pata nahi kis manhoos waqt me Shreya ko Mahabaleswar ghoomne ka man hua. Hum se jab ussne ye plan share ki, almost impossible laga tha sabko. ACP sir ko kaise manaate, aur cases kaun handle karta? Lekin Daya sir aur Abhijith sir ke saath saath ACP sir ko bhi Shreya ne hi mana liya...Aur hum, matlab Daya sir, Abhijith sir, Shreya, Taarika ma'm, Siya, Mein aur Freddy sir, yahaan aa pahoonche..."

Kavin had a doubt in his mind when he heard an unfamiliar name between,

"Siya kaun?"

Dushyant couldn't hide his smile when he was answering, she always made everybody around her happy.

"Siya Daya sir aur Shreya ki beti hai...Humaari nanhi si jaan...Tumhe pata hai kitni cute hai wo?"

It was little shocking for Kavin,

"Daya sir ki beti bhi hai? Yaar...Mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha...Unke shaadi aur baaki ke personal details jo hai wo bhi nahi pata tha..."

Dushyant smiled at Kavin's innocent reaction and said,

"Wo safety ke liye...Poora koshish rahte hein in sab cheezon ko secret rakhne ki...Waise tum milne hi waale hai humaari Siya se...Dekhna, kaafi ache dost bhi banenge tum donon..."

Kavin with happiness, stated,

"Wo toh hain...Mujhe Taarika ji aur Shreya madam se bhi milna hai..."

Dushyant's face suddenly went dark. He took a deep sigh and walked towards the window. Kavin noticed that sudden change, but before he ask, Dushyant said,

"Nahi Kavin...Shreya se nahi mil paoge tum..."

.

 _._

 _It was a morning, fresh and calm. All were enjoying their leave as it was really tough to get one. Abhijith and Freddy were making a tent where they can spend their day. Dushyant joined them after parking their van somewhere near. Taarika, mean time was trying to keep little Siya calm. She was crying for her mama. Abhijith went near his love and asked,_

 _"Taarika ji, koi madad karoon mein aapki?"_

 _Taarika smiled and said,_

 _"Ji, Abhijith ji...Aap zara sambhal lenge Siya ko?"_

 _Abhijith forwarded his hand to take Siya, but Taarika didn't give her to him. She mockingly said,_

 _"Acha, aise kaise? Pehele chup karao isse, fir haath me lo..."_

 _Abhijith made a puppy face and complained,_

 _"Nahi yaar Taarika, ye galat baat hai. Kitne der se ye tumhaare haath me hai, ab mujhe de do...Mere ko bhi khelni hai isske saath...Aap kheloge na Bade papa ke saath?"_

 _Taarika nodded 'no' and tried to keep Siya away from Abhijith, saying,_

 _"Nahi Abhijith...Mein nahi doongi, mein khel rahi hoon isske saath...Shreya ne mujhe deke gayi hai mandir, mein nahi doongi tumhe..."_

 _Abhijith was not ready to give up as it was about Siya. He too came to zing,_

 _"Acha, toh jaane se pehle Daya ne mujhe saup gaya tha Siya ko...Mein hi dekhoonga usse, aur dekho tum ne toh rula bhi diya meri gudiya ko...ab lao, mujhe de do isse..."_

 _Abhijith was trying to get Siya in his hands and Taarika kept defending._

 _"Nahi Abhijith, mein nahi doongi, tum chale jao yahaan se..."_

 _"Mein kyun jaaoon? Tum jao, magar Siya ko mujhe deke jaanaa..."_

 _That area of Mahabaleswar was not a well known tourist spot, so there were a few strangers. But all noticed this cat-fight. Before Dushyant and Freddy could interfere, Shreya and Daya came back._

 _"Arre...Abhi, ye kya kar rahe ho yaar..."_

 _Daya exclaimed while making Abhijith calm. Shreya too was astonished to see both quarrelling like children. She took crying Siya in her arms, and all of a sudden, little angel's cry turned into a mesmerising smile. Shreya just kissed on her cheeks and then got into Abhirika's issue._

 _"Abhijith sir, Taarika...Aap log aise kyun lad rahe the? Log dekh rahe hein, kya tamaasha hai yaar..."_

 _Taarika with so much of anger looked at Abhijith, and Abhijith felt her look offensive,_

 _"Hello madam, aise kyun dekh rahi ho? Mein ne kuch nahi kiya...Tum nahi de rahi thi Siya mujhe...ooper se usse rula bhi rahi thi..."_

 _Taarika shout back at him,_

 _"Mein nahi tum...Mein ne tumse usski rona band karne ko kaha tha, usse haath me lene ko nahi...Mein kyun doon usse tumhaare haathon me?"_

 _Daya and Shreya got the reason behind that fight, they looked at little Siya who was smiling at Abhijith and Taarika. Daya nodded his head and said,_

 _"Guys, paagal ho gaye ho kya? Aise baton ko leke jhagad rahe ho?...Shaadi karlo boss, apna junior Abhi ya junior Taarika ko leke poora zindagi ladte rahna...Logon ko dikhegi bhi nahi, aur..."_

 _Daya couldn't complete his words because of Abhijith's pinch on his hand. Mean time Taarika was blushing a bit and Shreya was teasing her. Suddenly, Taarika's eyes noticed the 'gajra' on Shreya's hair. So she said,_

 _"Wo sab teak hai Daya...Par tum log toh mandir jaate waqt keh rahe the na ki shraddha aur bhakti ke baatein... Aur dekho gajra wagera...Kya yaar, agar ghoomne hi chalna that oh keh detey..."_

 _Shreya hit Taarika lightly and correct her,_

 _"Hum mandir hi gaye the...Aur wahi pe gajra dekha toh khared liya...Iss me kya hai?"_

 _Abhijith too didnt want to miss a chance to pull his buddy's leg,_

 _"Haan, haan...Pyaar hi shraddha, pyaar hi bhakti..."_

 _Daya smiled and buckled his arms around Abhijith's neck and dragged him towards Dushyant and others. Shreya and Taarika were left with Siya. Taarika asked Shreya,_

 _"Yaar...Tum na ye jagah kahaan se dhoonta? Matlab Mahabaleswar toh hum sab dekhe hein, magar iss area ke bare me zyaada suna nahi...Kitne shaant jagah hai..."_

 _Shreya agreed and answered her,_

 _"Mere ek cousin tha, ussne ek baar yahaan aaya aur mujhse bola ki, di kabhi bhi Mahabaleswar jaaye na, toh ye nazaara miss mat karna...Aur sach me Taarika, ajeeb sae k shaanti hai yahaan...Ek taraf pahaad toh doosri taraf khaayi...Zindgi ki tarah na? Ooncha bhi, gehra bhi..."_

 _Taarika made a weird face and stopped Shreya,_

 _"Oye madam ji...Kavita likhne waali ho? Philosophy and all? Sambhaalke chalo , sab ko join karte hein..."_

 _They went to others, but Shreya turned back at the depth of the cliff as someone was calling her. With a jerk she turned and walked to Daya._

 _"Daya sir, aapne car kahaan park kiya?"_

 _Freddy asked while helping Dushyant with the tent. Daya said,_

 _"Wahi, uss ghaayi ke paas...Koi aur jagah mila hi nahi. Aur road ke uss paar park karta toh kisi aur gaadi ka aage jaana mushkil hota...Kyun poocha Freddy?"_

 _Freddy answered stressfully, as he was busy with his job, tent making._

 _"Nahi sir, kuch tools pade hai ussme...Mein le aata hoon..."_

 _Freddy was about to move leaving what he was doing, but Shreya stopped him,_

 _"Nahi Freddy sir, aap rukiye, mein le aati hoon...Siya ke kuch khilaune bhi pade hein gaadi me, mein laati hoon..."_

 _She then handed over Siya to Daya. Siya seemed sleepy, so Daya with utmost care took her in his arms. But Siya didn't let Shreya go that easily. She had a grip on Shreya'_ s _pinkie with her tiny little fingers. All felt it so cute, Shreya made her hands lose that grip and put Taarika's finger instead._

 _"Gudiya, ab aap badi maa ki haath thaam lena...wo hai na aapke saath..."_

 _Shreya said that with smile, and then she turned and walked to the car they used for temple visit. Suddenly Siya started to cry, which made Shreya turn back. She said aloud,_

 _"Arre, Daya kyun rula rahe ho meri bachi ko...Khayaal rakhna usska...Abhijith sir, aap dekh lena ki Daya meri gudiya ko dekh rahe hein ki nahi..."_

 _She said that for fun, and at the end of that sentence, she winked at Daya, and he too winked back. Only some seconds she took to reach the car. When she opened the back door of it, she was shocked. All saw her shocked, rather scared face. Daya suddenly gave Siya to Taarika and moved just a step ahead,_

 _BOOM!_

 _It was just that. Fraction of a second, a shake and voice were what they could feel. Everything trembled a bit and a fire ball. There was nothing left, neither the car, nor she. Car was so near the depth, so it went down, after it blown up. But she, they couldn't even think of her. After some seconds, it was Abhijith who regain his senses first, he called aloud,_

 _"Shreya..."_

 _He ran towards that spot where blast was occurred, but there was nothing left. Daya was sitting on his knees, feeling his whole weight on them. He couldn't even move a bit. Only he could do was to cry aloud, until he could get up. Slowly, he got up and then ran to Abhijith. He was about to jump down that cliff, but Abhijith held him in his hands. Dushyant and Freddy too caught Daya and dragged him away from that cliff. Here, in Taarika's hands little Siya was crying with pain. She didn't know what she lost was the best thing of her life._

.

.

Dushyant stopped saying, when words got stuck on his throat. Kavin was feeling the wetness of his own eyes.

"Kaise? Kisne?"

He asked about the bomb,

"Naam me kuch khaas nahi hai...Ek drugg dealer tha, jiska dhanta humne band karwaaya tha...Daya sir ke liye tha wo trap...Mandir gaye the donon, tab lagaya tha...Usse hum ne arrest kiya, jail me hai wo ab...Magar jo khoya, usse toh waapis nahi paa sakta hai na..."

Kavin took a deep breath and asked,

"Shreya madam ka body..."

He stopped in the middle as it was not a question he was supposed to ask. But Dushyant answered,

"Nahi...Waise Shreya ne khud Dhoonta tha wo jagah picnic ke liye...Wo ghaayi itna gehra hai ki..."

Dushyant nodded his head, and then continued,

"Daya sir toh maan ne ke liye taiyyar hi nahi the ki Shreya nahi rahi...Magar waqt ke saath saath unhe maan na pada...Aage badhne ke liye, kuch peeche chodna hi padta hai na? Siya unki zindgi hai, usske liye jee rahe hein wo ab..."

Dushyant and Kavin, both became silent for some minutes. Then Dushyant tore off that silence,

"Tum so jao Kavin, mein bhi chalta hoon...Subah dekhte hein kahaan jaana hai hume...Good night"

Kavin nodded and wished back,

"Good night.."

.

.

Raghudeep was sitting against Neeraj at Neeraj's home.

"Aap se kaha na mein kaka, mujhe Meera pasand hai...Mujhe usske kal se koi farak nahi padta"

Neeraj said to assure Raghudeep. But Raghudeep wanted to share everything with him.

"Nahi beta, baat aisa nahi hai...Tum jaante nahi hai kuch bhi,

Neeraj smiled back and said,

"Kaka, aap mujhe de deejiye apni beti, bus...

This time it was Raghudeep who smiled. He said with a painful smile,

"Wahi toh baat hai...Mein tumhe apni beti nahi de rahi hoon...Meera, wo meri beti nahi hai...

Neeraj was shocked like never before. He got up from his chair and just stare Raghudeep. It was expected, so Raghudeep continued,

"Haan Neeraj, wo meri beti hai hi nahi...Mein nahi jaanti ki wo kaun hai...

those words weren't easy for him to say. He was saying something he never wanted to. Neeraj with the same shock, asked

"Aap ye kya bol rahe hein Kaka? Mein jaanta hoon Meera ko, dus saal tak saath khele hein hum...Aur aap keh rahe hein ki wo Meera nahi hai...Agar wo Meera nahi hai toh fir kaun hai? Aur humaari Meera kahaan hai?

Raghudeep took a deep breath and said,

"Meera pichle December me, iss duniya se chali gayi thi...Wo mere ghar waalon ke saath rehti thi na dus saal se, unke gaav...Hume ek baar telegram mila ki usski tabiat kharaab hai toh wahaan pahoonch jao...

Neeraj recollected that incident and said,

"Haan Kaka, pichle November ko na? Aur aap teenon chale gaye the gaav...Tab waapis laayi na aap Meera ko apne saath...

Raghudeep nodded in 'no' and said,

"Nahi...Waapis laane ke liye mili hi nahi meri bachi...Jab tak hum wahaan pahoonchte, wo...

he cried like a child, but Neeraj couldn't console him as these were unexpected, and moreover, unbelievable. After some minutes, Raghudeep continued

"Hum wahi pe hi usski antim sanskaar kiya...aur waapis aa rahe the...January ka maheena tha...Hum teenon, Sudha, mein aur Isha, pahaadon ki raaste se aa rahe the, toh ...

he recollected that day and described it to Neeraj,

.

.

 _Three of them were walking carefully as that way was too narrow and montane. Suddenly, Sudha saw something,_

 _"Arre, rukiye ji...Wo, dekho..._

 _Raghudeep and Isha threw their gazes towards the scree. Behind those rocks, near the cascade, they could figure a body. As a doctor trainee, Isha went near that, even after her mom prevent her._

 _"Ishi, kya kar rahi ho tum...gir jaogi beta...mat jao...Mujhe nahi lagta ki wo zinda hogi..."_

 _Sudha said that just because she cared Isha so much. But Raghudeep followed his daughter after assuaring his wife,_

 _"Nahi Sudha...Usse jaane do...Mein bhi jaake dekhta hoon..._

 _When Isha reached near that body, she turned her head to the other side, because, that whole body was covered with blood. But as a doctor, Isha slowlylean towards that it and found it a girl._

 _"Papa...ek ladki hai..._

 _She said to his father who was trying hard to climb those rocks._

 _"Zinda hai kya?_

 _He asked after looking at that girl, Isha didn't answer that. But she had no hope. Yet, she took the wrist of that girl in her hand and with a jerk, realized,_

 _"Papa, ye toh zinda hai...nas chal rahi hai...But mujhe nahi lagta ki zyaada der hogi inke paas..._

 _Raghudeep went near his daughter, sat near her and slowly took that girl's head in his lap. Along with the smell of blood, she had jasmine fragrance too._

 _"Beta, jaldi kuch karna hoga...kahi der na ho jaaye..."_

 _Raghudeep said Isha, and she too was thinking that. Sudha, who was listening all these from a distance, asked_

 _"Toh_ _gaav le chalen?"_

 _Isha felt it a good idea first, so agreed. But Raghudeep wasn't ready for that,_

 _"Nahi, pehle baat hum wahaan tak nahi le jaa sakte isse...raasta kharaab hai, aur dusri baat..."_

 _He didn't said what that second issue was. Isha noticed that, but she didn't bother to ask. By then Raghudeep found a way,_

 _"Hum isse, tumhaare Doctor uncle ke wahaan le jaayen?"_

 _Isha suddenly agreed,_

 _"Haan papa, wo raasta bhi teak hai aur ilaaj bhi jaldi ho jayega...Chaliye,"_

 _Raghudeep took that girl in his arms and slowly, with care walked to the other side of their village._

 _._

.

Neeraj heard with surprise and care. Raghudeep took a sigh and turned back to face Neeraj.

" Hum usse waqt pe Health centre pahooncha saka...Doctor saab ko bhi ummeed nahi thi usse bachaane ki, magar shaayad Bhagwaan ka bhi yahi marzi thi, wo bach gayi...Fir hum sab ne intezaar kiya, usski hosh me aane ka...Wo saans lene me bhi tadap rahi thi... Mask wagera lagaake jab usse dekha, aisa laga ki wo meri Meera hai...Usski jaan ke liye dua karte rahe hum, jaise hum ne Meera ke liye ki thi...

Raghudeep controlled his emotions and in a serious tone, continued,

"Jab usski tabiat me sudhaar aaya, toh mein Police station jaake report likhwaane ka socha...Magar Doctor sab na mujhe rok diya...Unhone mujhe Bhuvan ka yaad dilaa diya...

Neeraj's face turned red as he heard 'Bhuvan' from Raghudeep. But he suppressed his anger and listen to Raghudeep, again.

"Tum toh jaante ho na, ki yahaan ke Police aur baaki sab kitna darte hein Bhuvan se...Bhuvan kaha tha, ki iss gaav ke baahar se jo bhi aayega, usske hisaab se aayega, fir chahe wo koi cheez ho, ya fir insaan...Ab aise me agar mein uss ladki ke baare me Police me kuch kehte, toh unke pehle Bhuvan aate, usse le jaane...fir pata nahi kya ho jaata usske saath...

Raghudeep seemed so helpless while saying that. He continued,

"Aur issliye hum ne chup rahna sahi samjha...Socha ki jaise usse yaad aayenge, khud usske apnon ke paas chod aayenge...Magar aisa nahi hua. Usse yaad aaya hi nahi...Hosh me aake ussne humse poocha ki wo kaun hai...Aur aise mein humaare paas ek hi raasta bacha tha, usse apnaana, wo bhi Meera ke roop me...Humne usse ye sab samjhaaya, socha ki usske pariwaarwaalon ko Dhoontenge aur usse wahan pahoonchaayenge...

Neeraj interrupted Raghudeep by asking,

"Aur aapne usse le aaya, aur hum sab ke saamne Meera banaake pesh kiya?

Raghudeep felt immense guilt, and he kept his head down. Then in rather low voice, said,

"Haan...Hum Dhoonte rahe usske pariwaar ko, magar kuch pata nahi chala...Iss beech hum usse, Meera ka naam aur wajood ke saath, usske hisse ka pyaar bhi diya...Aur ussne bhi, hume wahi pyaar waapis diye...Ab toh Doctor ne bhi kaha hai, ki usske yaadasht waapis aane ka koi ummeed nahi hai...Ab mein kab tak rahoonga, pata nahi...Mere baad, usska koi nahi hai...Issliye mein...

Neeraj strictly asked,

"Issliye aapne Mere baare me socha...hai na kaka?

Raghudeep looked at him with teary eyes. And said,

"Haan...Magar mein kabhi bhi tumhe dhoke me nahi rakhna chahta tha, aur na hi Meera...Issliye mein ne aake ye sab bata diya tumhe...Ab jo faisla lena hai, tumhe lena hai...Aur tum 'na' kehne waale ho na, toh bhi tumhaare liye hum sab ke man me wohi pyaar, wohi izzat rahenge beta...Soch samajhke faisla karna...

Raghudeep was about to move out, but Neeraj stopped him saying,

"Kaka, mujhe waqt nahi chaahiye...

Raghudeep turned at him, to hear what his reply is...

* * *

 **So guys, kya hoga Neeraj ka jawaab?**

 **I know ghatiya chapter tha, bakwaas tha, but iss se zyaada kuch soojha hi nahi :(**

 **mujhe na Mumbai ke baare me zyaada pata hai, na Mahabaleswar ke baare me :P So I hope you guys will forgive me this time :(**

 **Iss baar ke liye maaf kardo aur review me jo bhi laga, wo likh daalo...**

 **Aage kabhi itna der nahi karoongi update me, but Review karna mat bhooliye :)**

 **TAKE CARE :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hai all...**

 **I am extremely happy and overwhelmed with your response towards my small try. I never expected such anything when I started this fiction, thanks a load guys, just love you all..**

 **And that excitement made me post 11th chapter today itself :P**

 **Nia757** , Thanks for the review dear, Take Care and keep reading.

 **Reann** , thanks for your continued support yaar. Take Care and keep reading and reviewing

 **Geet Shreyaholic** , ab tumhaari Anushka di ko kud uss chapter ko leke aisa lag raha that oh mein kyun na kahoon ;) mujhe bhi Siya waali portion bohat acha laga likhte waqt, I just love kids...Neeraj kya bolega, lets see dear...Hugs...Love you, take care :D

 **Ashwini** , Thanks Aswini for your time and review. Thanks a lot for waiting for my update. Take Care and be with me

 **Munataha butt** , hai dear..Glad that you felt it good. Take Care

 **Disani,** kyun ji? Flashback ke bare me kuch na bolna kyun behtar hai? Itna bakwaas tha kya ;) Aur Mahabaleswar ke bare me mujhe bhi koi idea nahi tha. Thanks to Shruti ( kavin's Vivek's Shruti) jissne ye jagah suggest kiya, jab mein ne uss se madad maangi thi...And haan, mera Viva ache se gaya yaar. Ab result ki tension hai bus...Take Care and keep reading

 **Karan** , Sorry ki mein pichle baar bohat late hui thi, magar iss baar jaldi kar rahi hoon :D Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing karan. Take Care

 **Shreya,** sorry na bolo yaar, tumne padha na? Bus. Mein khush hoon. Take Care Shreyu, and keep reading

 **Priya,** Thanks a lot priya for the review. Take Care Keep reading.

 **Sakshi,** thanks for your review sakshi. Mein jaldi hi milaoongi Dareya ko. Tabtak padhte rahna...Take Care

 **,** Thanks a lot my dear smiley girl :D Keep reading and reviewing divu, Take Care.

 **Jebagomes** , Dareya toh than a yaar, but kam tha...And I am really happy that you are not bored with it. Keep reading and reviewing. Take Care

 **Krishna,** Thanks for review and thanks a lot for waiting I am not forgetting my promise dear, I am updating ASAP. Take care and be excited just like this

 **aash vin** , Thanks yaar, for your continued support Aapne sirf Neeraj ke bare me soch rahe ho kya? Bhool gaye, iss beech ek Anila bhi hai ;) Mein shaadi tak, nahi kheenchoongi yaar...Oops, kehte kehte mein saara surprise kharaab kar doongi. You keep reading and reviewing, Take Care

 **Reha,** hai dear...Thanks a lot for review yaar..Happy ki tumhe ye chapter as always pasand aaya..I am really glad Take Care and keep reviewing.

 **Suhaana** , yaar, tumne jo diya wo mere zindgi ka sabse bada compliment tha..aisa compliment aaj tak mujhe na mila hai, na milega :D Chetan bhagat jaanoge toh diwaar pe sar bhtkoge apna...Waise, mein bilkul bhi confident nahi thi uss chapter ko leke. Aisa laga ki mein kuch illogical likh rahi hoon...Thanks for review Suhana, keep reading and reviewing till the end of this story...Take Care

 **Anya,** yaar...tumne toh bohat bada secret hide karne ka zimmedaari di hai muje...But I agree, usse nahi bataoongi ;) Happy Chhat Pooja dear, aur tum bolti rahi yaar. I just love people who talk a lot. Keep reading and reviewing, Take Care

 **Jasdeep,** Acha ji, mein kuch bhi nahi kahoongi uss chapter ke bare me...Sach me mujhe laga ki wo chapter bura tha, but I am happy ki tumhe wo acha laga Thanks again and Keep reading. Take Care.

Guest, Thanks a lot dear, Take Care..

 **Sunshine dareya** , Ishu...ghatiya nahi tha na? Pakka? Suspense tha ye sunke acha laga...bohat zyaada acha laga..aur uss se bhi acha tumhe waapis dekhe laga..Love you Ishuuuu...

 **Shatabdi** , yaar,tumne itna bada review de diya, magar apne guess ke bare me kuch nahi bola? You were 100% right about their past yaar...And Neeraj ka toh pata nahi kya hoga, magar Daya ka gussa aapko dekhne ko milenge, pakka...Ab wo Shreya ko shaadi ke mandap me dekhke hai yaa kuch aur, keep waiting dear Aur rahi baat tumhe Dushynat ke saath pair karne ki, wo mein zaroor karoongi, magar kisi aur stoy me. Kyun ki issme na mein plot ko kuch hi logon me uljhaake rakhi hoon, Kavin ko bhi utna importance nahi mil raha hai na...Magar jab bhi mein Dushyant ko leke likhoongi, tumhe hi pair karoongi, waada hai...I hope you are not hurted dear...Keep reading and Take Care

 **Aftab** , yaar, sorry kyun? Aise mat bolo sorry, mujhe Thanks bolna chahiye aapse. Ki aap ye padha na...Magar aage se agar aise hi review dete rahoge, toh mein jaldi jaldi update karti rahoongi Take Care and keep reading..

 **guest** , yaar story complete karo se mein kya samjhoon? yehi ki band karo ye bakwaas, ya update soon? just joking, yaar. thanks for reviewing, Take Care :)

* * *

As Dareya's past is clear for you guys,(I hope it was clear :P) now it is completely up to the present and future. Let's see who is the real villain of this story in this chapter. You guys just start guessing and read this chappy.

Have a Happy Reading

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11.**_

"Kaka, mujhe manzoor hai..."

Neeraj said with loads of confidence, which made Raghudeep little shocked. He asked back,

"Beta, jaldbaazi me koi faisla na lo, baat poori zindgi ki hai...Aisa na ho ki pachtaana pade,"

Neeraj heard this with smile and answered with the same,

"Kaka, baat poori zindgi ki hai, issliye mein haa keh raha hoon...Meera bohat achi ladki hai, mein ne aajtak jitney ladkiyon ko dekha hai, unme sabse achi...Ussme wo himmat hai, jo bohat kam logon me hein...mein usse shaadi karna chahta hoon kaka...Magar,"

He paused and it made Raghudeep confused,

"Magar kya Neeraj?"

"Mujhe baat karni hai Meera se...Usske man me agar zara sib hi shaq hai iss rishte ko leke, toh uss shaq ko poore tarah se mitaake aage badhna chahta hoon me...Usski pasand, khushi aur sukoon, in sab se toh hume matlab hai, hai na kaka?"

Raghudeep's eyes became wet due to happiness. He put his hand on Neeraj's head, and said,

"Humesha sukhi raho beta...tumhaare saath kabhi kuch bura nahi hoga, kabhi nahi...Mein Meera se kehta hoon ki wo tumse mile, kahaan aane ko kahoon mein?"

Neeraj after taking a second, answered,

"Aap usse mandir aane ko kahoge kaka? Kehte hai na, shubh kary ka aarambh wahi se hona chahiye, toh..."

Raghudeep smiled, and it was his agreement towards Neeraj's suggestion, and he left for home.

.

.

Daya was sitting with team when his cell rang, he took it immediately and went to terrace for better network.

"Lagta hai Siya hai, dekha kaise bhaag raha tha, ek baap..."

Abhijith smiled after saying. Kavin just noticed his senior being a 'papa', and a sad smile appeared on his face. He was feeling for someone, whom he never knew, Shreya. Daya talked to Siya for a long time and before he could cut the call, Anila took the phone from Siya,

"Hello Daya, mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha..."

She said in a hurry. Daya asked with little bit of confusion,

"Kya hai Anila? Bolo na..."

She said in a calm tone,

"Hm...Mein soch rahi thi ki Siya ko play school le jaayen kya?"

She asked something Daya didn't expect. He took some time to think about it, but Anila continued before he could take a decision,

"Wo mein issliye keh rahi thi Daya ki usse acha lagega...padhai ki baat nahi hai, usski khushi ki baat hai...Wo usski umr ki bachon ke saath milogi toh usse acha lagega, akelapan kabhi nahi mehsoos hoga usse...zaroori hai na Daya ki hum usse usski hisse ki saari khushiyan de..."

She stopped thus, and Daya felt happy that Anila thought for Siya. He too thought it as a good idea,

"Haan Anila, sahi socha tumne, usse acha lagega doston se milke...toh, mein aate hi usse daal doonga kissi ache se playschool me..."

Anila had something more to say when he stopped,

"Daya...agar tum bura na maano toh, kya mein usse kal hi le jaoon playschool?...wo kya hai na, meri ek dost ki school me admission processes chal raha hai abhi...Agar ab nahi hua toh aur waqt lagega...Acha school hai, mein ne khud jaake dekha hai, saare facilities kamala ki hai...toh?"

Daya was silent for some time, and then answered,

"Haan Anila, agar tumhe lag raha hai Siya ke liye ye sahi rahega, then do it...Mujhe bharosa hai tum pe...Tum Siya ke liye jo sochegi, sahi rahegi..."

Anila with good amount of satisfaction, cut the call and Daya too. When he turned back, Abhijith was behind him, with a smile.

"Aisa kya socha Anila ne?"

He asked calmly and Daya replied,

"Ussne Siya ko playschool le jaane ke bare me keh rahi thi...mujhe bhi sahi laga, usse acha lagega apne umr ke bachon ke saath milke, baatein karke...Hai na?"

Abhijith nodded his dead to show his agreement, and then said,

"Acha hai na Daya...ki wo bhi soch rahi hai humaari angel ke liye...Bilkul aise jaise ek maa.."

Abhijith couldn't complete when Daya gave a look with anger. Daya said,

"Abhijith, ussne jo socha, sahi tha...bus, usse zyaada kuch nahi hai isme..."

Abhijith sighed and replied,

"Haan...utna hi hai Daya...magar aajkal koi sochta hai aisa? Apne alaawa kisi ko kuch dikhta hai iss duniya me? Acha hai na ki agar Anila Siya ke liye ek maa ki tarah socha toh...Siya ko iss duniya ke saari khushiyaan, jinka usse haq hai, milna hi chahiye Daya, saari khushiyaan..."

Abhijith stressed the last sentence and went along. When left alone Daya remembered something from his happiest past;

.

.

 _Daya was lying on the bed with little Siaya who was just three months old. He carefully took her tiny finger in his strong and big hands. He slowly moved his face to little Siya's and kissed on her forehead. Because of some unknown reason, his eyes became wet. Shreya came to room with some files in her hands, and when she saw dad and daughter like this, she couldn't control her from lying beside Siya._

" _Kya hua, aaj koi kuch zyaada hi emotional ho raha hai...?"_

 _She asked in the lowest of her sound to keep Siya sleep. Daya didn't answer, just stare at her face._

" _Daya? Kya hua?"_

 _She asked again and this time after wiping the teardrop from the corner of his eye, Daya replied,_

" _Thank you Shreya...Tumne mujhe meri zindagi ki sab se badi taufa di hai...Meri nanhi si Siya..."_

 _Daya said this with calmness, but the response he got back from Shreya was unexpected one. Guess what, she wrangled with him. Making a face, she got up and walked to the balcony. Daya who was confused, went near her leaving Siya on the bed, with a pillow on her side._

" _Shreya, kya hua?"_

 _He asked with concern after touching her shoulder, and Shreya jerked his hand away saying,_

" _Baat nahi karo mujhse Daya, mein katti hoon tumse..."_

 _Daya became shocked to hear that from her. The word 'katti' was more than what he expected from his daughter's mother. His first reaction to this was like this,_

" _Ain? Matlab?"_

 _Shreya gave a shocked expression to his query,_

" _Matlab? Tumhe katti ka matlab bhi nahi pata Daya?Offo...kisske saath mein apni zindgi guzaar rahi hoon Bhagwaan, aise insaan ke saath jise katti ka matlab nahi pata? Katti matlab mein tumse gussa hoon, baat nahi karni mujhe,"_

 _She turned her face against him. Daya with irritation asked,_

" _Shreya, katti kya hai ye samjhaana ho gaya ho, toh ye bataane ki kasht karenge ki kyun ho gussa?"_

 _Shreya without turning to him, answered,_

" _Do baat hai...Pehla, tumne mujhse Thanks bola...Wo bhi Siya ke liye...Daya, kya mein akeli paida ki hai usse, jo tum mujhe thanks bologe?"_

 _Daya hit on his head when he heard her answer. She continued,_

" _hum donon ka baraabar ka haath hai issme...Aur mein ne nahi di hai usse tumhe, wo meri bhi hai...Samjhe?"_

 _She asked with anger which he felt so cute. He caught his ears and said,_

" _Maaf kardo maate, galti hui mujhse...Siya hum donon ki hai, aur tumne usse mujhe diya nahi hai...Bhagwaan hum donon ke liye di hai usse...Bus? Khush?"_

 _Shreya didn't turn back because she had another issue to be sort out. Daya asked,_

" _Doosri baat jisske liye tum mujhse katti ho?"_

 _This time Shreya turned back to him and asked like a complaint,_

" _Siya tumhaari zindgi ki sabse badi taufa hai toh mein kya hoon?...Kal tak toh tum keh rahe the na ki Mein hi tumhaare sab se badi achievement hoon..."_

 _Daya just broke into laughter hearing this. Shreya became more irritated seeing his reaction and she shouted at him,_

" _Daya..has kyun rahe ho?"_

 _He somehow suppressed laugh and said,_

" _Shreya...Tum na bachi ki bachi hi rahogi yaar...Bachi hi rahogi...Arre, koi kahega ki tum ek maa ho?"_

 _Shreya just popped her face, and Daya changed his tone from mocking to consoling one,_

" _Yaar...Aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki mere liye tumse important koi ho?"_

 _Daya caught Shreya by shoulders and moved her towards him saying,_

" _Tum mere zindgi ki sabse ahem hissa ho...tumse mujhe apni saari khushiyaan mili hai, Siya bhi...Toh kuch bhi, iss duniya ka kuch bhi mere liye tumse zyaada important nahi hai..."_

 _Shreya smiled at him and asked,_

" _Sach me?"_

 _He nodded yes and hugged her. Suddenly Shreya hit lightly on his chest, which made Daya shocked,_

" _Acha? Toh ab ye sab hai tumhaare man me?"_

 _Daya with panic,_

" _Ab kya hua?"_

 _Shreya answered making him amused,_

" _Mein itni bhi paagal nahi hoon Daya ki apne hi beti se jalne lagen...Aur na mein chahti hoon kit um Siyu se zyaada mujhse pyaar karein..."_

 _Daya this time was completely confused,_

" _Shreya? Matlab?"_

 _Shreya smiled and twined her hands around Daya's neck and said,_

" _Matlab, mein mazaak kar rahi thi..."_

 _Daya just gave a weird and angry look, more than that he could do nothing. Shreya continued,_

" _Daya, mein khud ko bohat nazeebwaali samajhti hoon ki mujhe tum mila...tumhaara pyaar mila...Magar ab mein chaahti hoon ki yahi pyaar, yahi care tum Siya ko de...Mujhse zyaada pyaar karo uss se...Mujhse zyaada...Kabhi bhi mein tum donon ke beech na aaye, yehi chahti hoon mein. Mujhse jo pyaar hai tumhe, kabhi bhi wo pyaar huaari Siyu ke khushiyon ke beech na aaye, isska khayaal rakhna..."_

 _Daya without any emotion kept staring Shreya, and then said,_

" _Ye sab kyun bol rahi ho tum? Hum donon Siya se itna pyaar karenge, ki usse kisi bhi cheez ka kami nahi hogi...kabhi nahi..."_

 _Shreya just forwarded her hand to Daya and asked,_

" _Pakka?"_

 _He took her hand on his and said after giving a kiss on it,_

" _Pakka...Kabhi bhi kisi bhi cheez ki kami nahi mehsoos hone denge mein Siya ko...waada hai tumse.."_

 _Shreya leaned to Daya and they remain in that hug for a long time._

 _._

 _._

Daya took a sigh and said to himself,

"Mein wo waada nibha raha hoon Shreya? Nahi na? Mein jaanta hoon, jaanta hoon ki maa ki jo kami hai wo usse khalenge kabhi na kabhi, par issme mein kuch nahi kar sakta...Kabhi tumhaari jagah kissi ko nahi de paoonga, fir wo chaahe tumhe diye gaye wade ke liye hi kyun na ho..."

He went back to his room where Abhijith was talking to Taarika. He cut the call when Daya entered the room and said,

"Mein keh raha tha Taarika se Siya ki school ke bare me..Kal wo jaake mil lengi Anila se...Tum befikr raho..."

Daya nodded and said,

"hm...Abhi, mein kal mandir jaata hoon...Siya ke liye kal itna bada din hai, pehli baar school jaane waali hai wo...Mein itna toh kar hi sakta hoon usske liye, hai na?"

Abhijith hugged Daya and consolingly asked,

"Tumhe usske paas hona tha, hai na Daya?"

Daya shed a drope of tear, which Abhijith could feel easily. So he said,

"Daya...hota hai yaar, kaam hi aisa hai humaraa. Waise, Anila aur Taarika dekh lenge sab, tum tension na lo...Mandir jaana hai na subah, jaake so jao..."

Daya made his way to bed and Abhijith prayed for his buddy.

.

.

Mean time, at Mumbai, at Daya's home;

When Daya cut the call, Anila smiled a bit. Then that smile turned into laughter. She laughed like a victor. She laughed like she won the world and then, she said to herself, with the same laugh,

"Daya...Daya...Daya, bohat bhole ho tum yaar...kuch zyaada hi bhole ho tum..."

She got up from the chair she was sitting and walked to the hall where, she stood before Daya and Shreya's marriage photo. Her laughter disappeared for a moment, and some other expression came to her face. She said aloud, looking at that photograph,

"Mujhe toh laga tha ki Mumbai ki shaan, strongest, intelligent Senior Inspector ko bewkoof banana mushkil hoga, magar nahi...Tum itne bhole kaise ho sakte ho Daya? Itna innocent, TUMHAARI uss beti se bhi zyaada innocent? Hm...tumhe kya lagaki mein ye sab uss Siya ke liye kar rahi hoon? Usske bhalaai ke liye?"

She laughed aloud which echoed all around the house.

"Mein apne zindgi uss ladki ki parwarish ke liye gawaane ke liye ye sab nahi kar rahi hoon...Mujhe usski maa nahi, tumhaari beewi banna hai Daya...wo ladki toh sirf ek zariya hai tum tak pahoonchne ka...uss se jo lagaaw hai, wo meri majboori hai, pyaar ya mamta nahi..."

She took the photograph in her hand and said,

"Waise bhi, tum par pehla haq toh mera hi hai na Daya? Tumne pehli baar shaadi mujhse ki thi...saathon bhere, pehle baar mere saath li thi...Sindoor pehle baar mere maang me bharaa tha...Jhoota hi sahi, magar shaadi ho gayi thi humaari...Uss waqt ashsaas nahi tha mujhe, maana...Ek baar mudke dekhti mein, toh aaj iss Siya ke jagah humaari bachi hui hoti..."

She put back the photograph on its place, and then said,

"Koi nahi...der se hi sahi, sab apne sahi jagah pe aa hi gaye...Ab jab Shreya nahi rahi iss duniya me, toh usski jagah mujhe milegi...Aur wo mujhe dilwaaegi, ussi ki beti Siya...Daya, kal school jaake saare bachon ko apne mummiyon ke saath dekhogi toh Siya bhi maangegi tumse, mummy...Aur tab tumhe dena hi hoga, usse ek maa...Aur wo mein hi hogi..."

Saying this, she took the wedding photo again and threw it away on the floor. That broke into pieces and glass were shattered all around. Anila took the broken photo and said,

"Awe...Chiyu, ye kya kiya tumne, thod diya mummy papa ka shaadi ka photo? Awe..."

She laughed aloud again and said,

"Wait and see Daya, kaise mein Siya ke kandhe pe bandook rakh ke, tumhaare ateet ke hur wo pannon pe goli maarti hoon...Wait and See..."

.

.

* * *

 **Done with chapter 11.**

How was Anila's character sketch in this chapter? Please write what you felt in review guys.

I don't know if you guys like it or not, so please let me know about that too...

It will help me to update fast ;)

 **Take Care**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all,**

As I am soooo excited today, toh mein ne socha ki update kar hi deti hoon...

 **Sakshi,** Hai dear, I am glad that you are eagerly waiting for this fiction, thank you soo much..Take Care

 **Reann,** Thanks a lot for your review yaar, and Yeah, Anila is too bad dekhte hein usska burai jeet paati hai ki nahi..Take Care

 **Shatabdi,** haan yaar, Anila bhul gyi hai ki Siya Shreya aur Daya ki beti hai. Magar Siya uski plan nakaamyab kar paati hai ya nahi, dekhte hein ;) I will surely ask for the details yaar, and thank you soo much for the review. Take Care

 **Guest,** thank you soo much

 **Priya** , glad to hear that from you priya, Thank you sooo much. Take Care

 **Karan** , You don't know how happy I am to hear something like that from you. I am soo happy, and that's why, I am accepting your request Take Care..

 **Guest** , mujhe pata hai yaar ki ab aap logon ko wait nahi ho raha hai, iss liye mein aaj ke chapter me unko milaane waali hoon Take Care..

 **Aftab,** chota tha update? Utna bhi short nahi tha yaar...Waise mein aaj un donon ko milaa doongi , aur iss baar lambaaaaa wala update Take Care,..

 **Geet SHREYAholic** , So happy Geetu ki tumhaare liye mera har update khaas hai Hmm...iss baar Dareya milenge? Guess karte karte read karna, love you too Geetu...

 **Jebagomes,** Thank you sooo much for your review. I am glad that you loved the flashback portion this much Thanks a lot and be with me like this. Take Care

 **Shreya,** Anila ko maar do yaar, par Sidharth kyun? Mein usske side nahi le rahi hoon, magar wo kuch galat nahi kiya Shreyuuu. Wo toh uss BP Singh hai, jissne Dareya track ka satyanaash kar diya Waise, mein aaj donon ko milaane waali hoon, so keep reading and reviewing. The important thing is, tum wo pehle insaan ho, jo Dareya story ke review me mere Dayuskaan fiction ka update maanga hai, I just love you for that yaar, Just love you soooooooooooooo much. Mein Alone or not update kar doongi, but thoda waqt lagega...Take Care :)

 **Nia757** , Hai Nia, Shreya will be back for sure, but when, you will have to wait little more to know ;) Anyway, thanks a lot for your review, Take Care

 **Guest** , yaar, I am happy ki tumhe laga nahi tha ki Anila itni buri hogi, wahi pe meri suspense effect hua na? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, Take Care

 **Jyoti teku** , Jo...Thanks a lot dear, I will unite them soon.

 **Guest,** mein iss story ke 1st chapter se bol rahi hoon na yaar, ki mein Dareya ko alag nahi karoongi Aur rahi baat Anila ki, wo toh beech me aayegi, kyun ki pyaar badhta tab hai, jab ussme mushkilen aate hein, sahi na? Take Care and keep reviewing

 **Yogita Sharma,** your first review for my story na Yogita? Happy dear, keep reading and reviewing

 **ZivaRa12** , Thank you so much yaar. I am super happy to hear that this fiction affected you so much And don't be sorry yaar, I am just so blessed to have wonderful people like you as my readers Take Care

 **Ishu** , mein issliye tumhaara poora acccount name nahi likh, kyun ki tumne usse aur bada bana diya hai Neerav aur Anila ka toh teak hai, magar Kavin aisa kya SWEET kaam kiya, jisski wajah se ussski itni taarifein ho rahi hai? Love you as always dear, Just Love you

 **Ashwini** , Thanks for being with me dear And do suggest me for sure, I am eager to hear from you. If possible, I will use them. Because I already have a plot in my mind. But zaroor bataana ki kya add kar sakte hein Take Care ...

 **Disani,** Sach yaar, negative ke bina na likhne me bhi maza nahi aata tha...Ab ek ajeeb sa sukoon mil raha hai mujhe, ek achi khaasi ladki ko daayan banaake ;) Viva ka tension toh kab ka khatm yaar, ab bus results ka tension hai Thanks a lot yaar, Take Care

 **Krishna** , Dareya fir se mandir me milne waale hein...Kya hoga? Guess karke ye chapter padhna, aur bataana ki kaisa tha Thank you sooooo much, Take Care..

 **Guest,** ofcz yaar, suggest karo na...Mein koshish karoongi unko use karne ki...And please, kissi naam se review karoge? Mein thodi confuse ho jaoongi warna.. Take Care and Thank you

 **Aash vin** , Mandir waali jagah teak hai, magar kya donon wahi miloge? Dekhenge yaar, please do read and review, Take Care

 **Reha** , kya yaar, mein katti hoon aapse kya hum abhi dost nahi hai? Fir aapne kyun bola ki aapko meri dost hona chahiye tha? Leave it, Mein bak bak se pareshaan nahi hoti hoon, kyun ki mein khud wo karti hoon

 **Shreya** BD, Hai dear, Thanks a lot for review. Take Care

 **Priya,** love you too. And yeah, Dareya ke beech koi nahi aa sakta, magar aane ki koshish toh kar hi sakte hein na?..Take Care and keep reading Thanks a lot...

 **Jasdeep** ,Thanks a lot yaar, Just satisfied when I read your review Take Care

 **Hamdard duo** , Hai Thank you soo much for reviewing yaar. I hope you will have a good reading experience this time too. Take Care

* * *

As I have said, mein ne aaj ke chapter me Daya aur Shreya ko milawoongi, **MAGAR...** Aap khud hi dekhiye ;)

* * *

.

 **CHAPTER 12**

Meera was getting ready for temple as Neeraj was supposed to meet her there. But there was someone else, who was getting herself ready like there is something special, it was Isha. Meera who was silently listening her little sister's attitude and actions, asked after some time,

"Tum toh keh rahi thi ki mandir nahi aa rahi ho aaj...fir?"

Isha, without facing Meera, asked,

"Offo, daro mat di, mein nahi aaoongi aapke saath mandir. Mujhe nahi banna hai kabab me haddi..."

She said this to make Meera blush a bit, but something abrupt happened. Meera asked,

"Acha, toh aaj ye haddi, itne saj dhaj ke jaa kahaan rahi hai? Kaunsi kabaab hai aisa, zara mein bhi toh jaanoon..."

Isha got no answer for some time, but then she managed it by saying,

"Kahi bhi toh nahi...Aur mein kahaan saj rahi hoon? Aap bhi na di..."

Meera wasn't ready to leave the matter just like that,

"Acha...teak hai...Wasie wo CID waale kahaan reh rahe hein? Kaunsa lodge me?"

Isha suddenly, without thinking much, said

"Di...aap aise kyun bol rahi ho? Mein ne kab kaha ki mein wahaan jaane waali hoon? Mujhe nahi milna hai uss Kavin se...Aap bhi kuch bhi sochti rahti ho..."

She said this to make her side clear, but it was a pure confession, which Meera could easily found.

"Mein ne kab kaha kit um wahaan jaane waali ho? Aur toh aur, mein ne Kavin ka naam bhi nahi liya tha yaar..."

Meera said in an innocent tone and then stare at Isha's sweating face. Isha stood still, and then with a smile went away from there. Meera took a sigh and made her way to the mirror. She was never interested in any kind of preparations for anyone, but this time she wasn't feeling the same. She took a red 'bindi' and placed it on her forehead, which Meera never did. With some amount of embarrassment, she put it back and asked to herself,

'Mein ye sab Neeraj ke liye kar rahi hoon kya? Aisa bhi kya ho raha hai mere saath? Mein kyun ab sajne lagi hoon? Kyun mein apne aapko aur sundar dikhaane ki koshish kar rahi hoon? Neeraj ke liye? Jo mujhe pehle bhi dekh chuke hein? Nahi...Shaayad kisi aur ke liye? Magar kaun, aur kyun? Yaar, ho kya raha hai mere saath?'

After asking that same question, she never got answer, she got out from home and walked to the temple, where Neeraj was waiting for her.

.

.

Isha reached the lodge, where she had nothing to do. And that was why she stood outside for a while. Then she turned to go back, but someone called her from behind,

"Hey..."

She turned to see a man who was not that familiar to her. She stare at that six foot man, with strong muscles and a soft face. She recognised him as the one who came her home along with Kavin. It was Daya.

"Ji sir,"

She replied to his call so. Daya went near her and asked,

"Aap...Raghudeep ji ki beti ho na,"

Even before he continue further, she answered,

"Haan sir, mein hoon...Aap CID se ho na? Mein ne dekha tha uss din ghar aate waqt,"

Daya smiled and said,

"Haan..Mil nahi paaya mein uss din aapse, lekin dekha zaroor tha..."

He was thinking Isha as Meera, the one filed complaint against Bhuvan, the one who made him feel something special. But, this girlmade him feel so normal. But there was someone, who was having that kind of feeling for Isha, Kavin. He saw Isha with Daya and walked to them, asking,

"Aap yahaan?"

Daya turned and saw Kavin in a different look, with a fresh hair cut and smarter clothes. He asked,

"Aaj koi itna handsome kyun lag raha hai?"

Kavin just smiled and blushed a bit. Isha too blushed, for no reason. To avoid that uneasiness, Kavin asked Daya

"Sir..Aap mile inse, ye hai..."

Daya cut him in middle and said,

"Jaanta hoon Kavin..mein ne dekha tha uss din ghar pe.."

Then he faced Isha and said,

"Aap ko aur aapke pariwaar ko, zara si kharoch bhi nahi aane denge hum...Garv hai hume, aap jaise logon pe..."

Then he hurried to temple. Isha stare at him and then asked Kavin,

"Wo senior hai aapke? Kitna acha hai wo..."

Kavin agreed by just a nod. Then he asked Isha,

"Waise Isha ji, aap yahaan? Koi kaam tha kya?"

Isha wasn't expecting that query. It made her little sad too. But she never stood answerless before anyone than Meera.

"Kyun? Yeh mera gaav hai. Mein jahaan chahoon jaa sakti hoon, bina koi kaam ke. Un logon ke tarah nahi hoon, jo kaam ke liye aate hein, aur fir chale jaatein hai, aise hi..."

She started that dialogue with anger, but at the end of it, emotion turned to sadness. Her tone and meaning made Kavin too sad, but both weren't realising the feeling they had for each other. Kavin asked her,

"Toh kya karoon? Jaana toh padega hi na...?"

Isha said nothing, just left. Kavin wanted to call her back and talk, but he was unaware about what to talk.

.

.

Neeraj was waiting at the temple for Meera, and at the end of his wait, she came. She put salwaar's shawl on her head, as it was usual in temples. Neeraj stare at her, until she reached near him. Meera, with a smile asked,

"Neeraj, kya hua? Aise kyun dekh rahe ho mujhe?"

Neeraj chose not to answer, and deviate the subject,

"Pehle darshan kar lete hein, baad me baat karenge.."

She agreed and they both put forward their wishes, may be life itself before God. After that, they moved to a side of temple and Neeraj started,

"Kaka bataaya hoga na tumhe, ki kal kya baat hue the hamaare beech?"

Meera answered,

"Nahi. Magar unke shakl se pata chal raha tha mujhe ki baat kya hoga.."

Neeraj continued,

"Tumhaare ateet ke bare me...Tumhaare bare me...Aur ye sab sunke bhi mein ne tumse shaadi karne ke liye haan bola hai...Pata hai kyun?"

Meera faced Neeraj, without any hesitation, and said,

"Nahi Neeraj,...magar mein kuch boloon?"

She continued when Neeraj nodded in 'yes',

"Wo mera ateet nahi hai...Wo mera aaj hai, aur kal bhi. Usske bina mein nahi hoon...Mein kaun hoon, pata nahi. Magar mein kuch thi Neeraj, kuch aisa thi, jo mein nahi hoon ab. Koi aisa shaks, jo shaayad iss Meera se alag hai, ekdum alag...Aur usske saath tumhe mujhe apnaana hoga, kya pata kal wo insaan ko bhi tumhe apnaana padein...Ab bolo jo bolna hai, taiyyar ho mujhe uss anjaan ateet ke saath apnaane ko?..."

Neeraj heard this without any expression, but he surely was shocked. He somehow hide that from her and said,

"Jaanta hoon Meera...Aur mein tumhe waada bhi karta hoon, ki kal ko tumhaare ateet ka koi panna humaare zindgi me aate hein, toh mein usse bhi apnaoonga...Kyun ki mein tumse pyaar karta hoon,"

Usually it was a situation where a girl would feel special, but here Meera didn't. She heard that like she already heard so from someone before. Her stern attitude made Neeraj a bit confused, but he didn't show that. Meera just nodded to him and said,

"Toh teak hai, jaise bade tay karte hein, hum usske hisaab se chalte hein...Mujhe iss rishtey se koi problem nahi hai.."

Neeraj somewhere within got relaxed. That relaxation told him, how much he was loving her.

"Toh...Chalein? Mein tumhe ghar chod deta hoon..."

Meera agreed and was about to go back, suddenly she stopped there and remember something,

"Neeraj, Mujhe na kuch khareedna hai, tum yahi wait karo, mein aati hoon..."

Saying that, she walked to one of the stores situated near the temple. Neeraj wait at the temple for her.

Daya entered the picture only then. He was in a hurry, because he wanted to join the team as soon as possible. And that rush made him collide with Neeraj,

"Oh, I am sorry..So sorry, mein ne dekha nahi.."

He said to Neeraj and Neeraj consoled him,

"Nahi, koi baat nahi...aap teak toh hai?"

Daya assured him by his usual sweet grin. Neeraj was having a feeling of some unknown bond he was having with Daya. So he asked,

"Aap, shehar se hai kya? Nahi dekha hai pehle yahaan..."

Daya smiled and answered,

"Haan..waise mein CID se hoon..Kaam ke silsile me aaya hoon,"

Daya revealed his identity to Neeraj easily. Daya's answer made Neeraj's face glow more. He suddenly grabbed Daya's hands and said,

"Aap CID se ho? Matlab aap Meri Meera ki di gayi case ka investigation karne aaye honge, hai na?"

Daya felt bad when he referred Meera as 'meri Meera'. But he was not sure why he didn't like it. Without expecting Daya's answer, Neeraj continued,

"Mein Neeraj...Yahi ka hoon..Aur Meera se shadi karne waala hoon, jald hi..

Daya just smiled back and said,

"Acha...Congrats anyway...Mein ne dekha tha Meera ko, subah..

Daya was thinking Isha as Meera, so he said so. Neeraj got confused by that and asked,

"Aapne kahaan dekha usse? Wo toh mere saath hai abhi...Wahi rahi,"

He pointed to the store where Meera was shopping. Daya glanced to there, and saw a girl in 'ghoonghat'. Daya felt her familiar, and he was about to walk to her, suddenly some voice they heard. A Jeep came before temple, from which five or six men with hockey sticks and bat came inside. Neeraj saw them and the only word he could utter was,

"Bhuvan.."

Daya, for the first time saw Bhuvan. He was the one with usual gangster qualities, physically. Suddenly a thought hit Daya and Neeraj's brain simultaneously, which made them both whisper,

"Meera...

Both where tensed for her. Daya turned to Neeraj and said,

"Neeraj, Meera ko leke chale jao yahaan se...In logon ke saamne nahi aana chahiye wo...

Before Neeraj could say anything, Bhuvan asked to all who were present at the temple,

"Ek sawaal, ek jawaab...Kaun hai jo un CID waalon ka madad kar rahe hein mere khilaaf? Kaun hai jisse mujhse shikaayat hai?"

Daya's hands went to his Jeans pocket for gun, but suddenly he remember, he didn't take that as he was to temple. Daya again looked at Neeraj and asked him to do what he said, just by his eyes. Neeraj nodded and walked to Meera, who was unaware of all these stuffs happening around her.

Here, seeing Daya, one of Bhuvan's gang members whisper something to him. Bhuvan's face turn red due to anger, and then it turned to an evil smile.

"Oh...Waise sahi kehte hein sab...Bhagwaan hai yaar..Unse jo maangta hai, de hi deta hai..Warna dekho na, mein dhoonta unko tha jo mere khilaaf CID walon ka madad karte hein. Dekho, mandir me mujhe khud ek CID waala mila...Wo bhi akele..."

His evil plans were visible through his words, Daya got prepare for a fight, but he didn't want to do that at temple. But Bhuvan was not ready to reschedule this to some other day, or to some other place. He assailed on Daya, saying,

"Ab mein tujhe dikhaata hoon, kaun hoon mein...Mujhe pakadne aaya na?"

Daya easily flinched away from that sudden attack, which made Bhuvan more arrogant. He asked his team members to join him, and they did. Daya applied every method he was familiar with to defend. He chose not to attack, as it was not the right place. But the other side had no that kind of respect towards God, or towards anyone's feelings. They went attacking, and Daya defending. Within five minute, goons could dominate Daya.

Neeraj reached Meera and caught her wrist, then dragged her to outside. By then, Meera could hear the voices from temple, she with fear, asked

"Neeraj, kya hua...Wahaan kya ho raha hai?"

Neeraj knew Meera very well, without answering she wouldn't have come, so said

"Bhuvan...wo aur usske log aaye hein...Wo, uss inspector ko...Tum chalo,"

Meera couldn't completely understand what Neeraj was saying, yet she didn't move. Her heart told her about something wrong that was happening. She turned back to the crowd, and at a point of time, she saw Daya, being beaten by Bhuvan and his men. Meera's eyes filled and she forcefully released her hand from Neeraj's grip. She rushed to the crowd, but Neeraj stopped her again. This time she shout at him,

"Neeraj, mere haath chodo...Mujhe jaana hai unke paas..Chodo mujhe,"

Neeraj didn't let her go and he dragged her away from there. Meera kept trying to go back, but she couldn't. So she requested Neeraj to leave her, she was crying by then.

"Neeraj, meri baat suno, jaane do mujhe...Maar denge wo log unhe...Mein nahi aa sakti unhe chod ke...Neeraj, mein keh rahi hoon tumse, Chodo...Mein tumhaare aage haath jodta hoon, unke paas jaane do mujhe, mein kaise jaa sakti hoon unhe chodke...Chodo.."

She kept shouting like this, but Neeraj just ignored it. He only left her hand when they reached a safe distant from temple. He left her hand, and at the very same moment, she yelled at him,

"Mein ne kaha na ki mujhe chodo...Kyun le aaya mujhe wahaan se? Mein ne kahaa na unhe wahaan chodke nahi aa sakti mein? Kaha tha na? Mein jaa rahi hoon whaan.. Mujhe jaana hai unke paas.."

Neeraj again stopped her, and this time shouted back,

"Acha? Toh jao...Jao tum aur uss Bhuvan kea age jaake khadi raho...Meera, jaake kya karogi tum, uh? Bolo, kya karogi? Unhone mujhse kaha tha ki tumhe wahaan se le aayen...Bhir bhi jaana hai tumhe, toh jao...Jao na.."

Meera didn't talk to him, she just cried. Neeraj took a deep breath and said,

"Tum yahi se seedha ghar chali jao, mein mandir jaa raha hoon..."

She raised her head to see Neeraj saying that and asked,

"Mandir?"

Neeraj continued,

"Haan, mandir. Unhone tumhaare liye, hum gaav walon ke liye aaya hai yahan...Mein aise akela nahi chodoonga unhe...Tum jao, aur kaka se baat karo...Mein jaa raha hoon.."

He went to temple leaving Meera behind. She ran to home to inform her papa about this.

When Neeraj reached temple, Daya was almost faint. He was having blood all over his body, and yet no villager was ready to help him. Neeraj went forward and supported Daya when he was about to fall. Bhuvan threatened Neeraj saying,

"Oye, beech me kyun aa rahe ho khaamakha? Ye mere aur in baharwalon ke beech ka maamla hai...Mein nahi chahta ki koi gaavwaala issme pade.."

Neeraj was sure he won't be able to deal with Bhuvan and his men physically, but he knew unity of villagers can do that. He ignored Bhuvan's words and asked to the people present there,

"Aap sab chup chaap kaise dekh sakte hein ye sab? Ye insaan apne liye nahi aaya hai yahaan...Humaare liye aaye hein... aaye din apna jaan daav pe lagaate hein, toh wo hamaare liye hein...Aur aaj jab ye sab inka ye haal kar rahe hein, toh aap khade hoke tamasha dekh rahe hein?Sharm nahi aate aap logon ko? Akele lad nahi sakte hum sab in logon se, magar saath khade ho sakte hein na?"

Neeraj's words made some effects on the crowd. Some young men came forward to help Daya stand stable. This change wasn't what Bhuvan expected, so he decided to get back.

"Ho, toh sab saath hai...Filhaal mein jaa raha hoon, magar in baahar walon ka aur iss ladke ka bharose me raha na, toh kisi ke liye bhi acha nahi hoga..."

When they left, crowd went near Daya. He was about to say something, but fainted. Neeraj, along with some men, took him to the health centre. Some others went to the lodge to inform other officers, what happened.

.

.

At the health centre, doctor examined Daya and said to Neeraj and others,

"Khoon bohat bah gaya tha, magar ab koi tension ki baat nahi hai..Mein ne kuch dawaaiyaan diye hai, wo jaldi teak ho jayenge..."

After that assurance, all went to their homes except Neeraj. He waited there for CID team to reach. But the person reached there first, was Meera. Raghudeeep followed her to there. Meera asked Neeraj about Daya and he just looked inside, followed which she made her way to Daya's bed. Neeraj and Raghudeep discussed about the incident and they stood outside.

When Meera reached Daya, she started to cry. Her hands moved towards his forehead and she softly touched his wound. She didn't know why she was having that kind of a feeling, more than sympathy to him. Her heart hurt like he was a family. Her tears, made Daya's hand wet and he slowly opened his eyes. He saw, a shade first, before him. After some seconds, he could recognize that person. It was his Shreya. She slowly dragged her touch from his forehead to cheek and cupped his head in hands. Daya was shocked from core, he uttered,

"Shreya..."

His voice made her shiver a bit, and she took away her hands from his face. She moved a bit behind and smiled at him. Daya was shocked, confused, and a bit afraid to see his died wife before,

"Shreya...tum,..."

Before he could continue, he fainted. Seeing him faint again, Meera become tensed, and she called doctor and said,

"pata nahi kya hua, ye fir se behosh ho gaye..."

Doctor consoled her saying,

"Koi baat nahi Meera, medicines ka asar hai...Wo ab bilkul teak hai..."

Raghudeep too consoled Meera and said,

" Haan beta, wo teak hai..tum ek kaam karo, ghar chali jao...Hum sab hai na yahaan..Jao.."

Meera agreed to her papa and walked to home. She turned back two or three times to see Daya again, and then went.

.

.

When Daya opened eyes again, after one hour, he saw Abhijith sitting near him, with so much of care and concern.

"Daya...Kaise ho ab?"

Abhijith asked, but Daya didn't answer that. He had something more important, no most important to say,

"Abhi...Shreya, wo aayi thi yahaan...Mein ne dekha tha usse..."

Abhijith gave a confused glance to his buddy and said,

"Daya, ye kya bol rahe ho tum? Aise kaise? Tumhe laga hoga yaar..."

Daya tried to get up from bed, but Abhijith made him lye again.

"Abhi, mein jhoot nahi bol raha hoon, aur na hi ye mera vyahm hai...Mein ne dekha tha, wo aayi thi...Mere saamne khadi hui, mera chehra haath me liya..."

He touched his head as he was having stress while remembering that. Abhijith was understanding what Daya was feeling. He searched for a way to calm Daya down. By then Raghudep and Neeraj, along with doctor. Daya suddenly asked them,

"Doctor, yahaan koi aaya tha, mujhse milne? Koi aaya tha na?"

Abhijith turned and stare at them to know if Daya was true. From the core he too wished it to be true. Doctor answered,

"Haan, aapko yaad hai...aayi thi koi aapse milne..."

Daya was happy and feeling like in seventh cloud. He asked Abhijith like a winner,

"Dekha, mein ne kaha than a Abhi, ki wo thi..."

Abhijith too with some very low amount of hope wait for doctor to continue, and doctor said,

"Wo, inke beti aayi thi...Meera..."

Abhijith with the same amount of hope looked at Daya, but Daya seemed sad. He was thinking Isha as Meera, so he disappointedly asked,

"Nahi, Meera nahi, koi aur aaya than a...Koi aur ladki?"

This time Neeraj answerd,

"Nahi sir, mein yahi pe tha, koi aur aaya nahi...Meera hi aaya...Aap usske bare me baat kar rahe hein?"

Daya's eyes became wet, and he wiped them to hide his feeling from others, and then said,

"NAhi...Meera ko mein dekh chukka hoon...wo nahi...shaayad tum sahi keh rahe hein Abhi, mujhe laga hoga ki..."

He stopped in between and Abhijith side hugged his friend to console him. Then he released Daya from that hug and said,

" Ab jaldi teak ho jao bhai, hume waapis jaana hai Mumbai..."

Daya with confusion, asked back,

"Kyun? Humaara plan toh..."

Abhijith with great anger added,

"Plan toh tab change hua Daya jab uss Bhuvan ke bache ne tumhe haath lagaya...Ab koi wait nahi hoga, seedha ataack karenge...Iss baar toh poora gaav hamaara saath doge aur, usske saare adde, ek saath haath me arenge hum...do din ke ander hi ander..."

Then with a smile Abhijith continued,

"Fir hum waapis Mumbai jaayenge, hamaari Siya ke paas...Usske school ke kisse bhi toh sun na hai hame..."

Daya too smiled at Abhijith, but he was having the pain of disappointment. He was hoping from heart to get back something really important, but lost that hope too...

.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 done**

.

Mat maaro yaar, joote chappal, tamaatar, ye sab...

Mein ne kaha tha ki un donon ko milwaati hoon, aur milwaya bhi...Magar fir bhi wo nahi pehchaan paye sachai ko, toh issme meri koi kasoor nahi ;)

Ab aage kya hoga, do wait and let me know about this chapter

* * *

 **Mein ab kuch important sa kehne waali hoon apne readers se,**

Jab mein ne ye account khola, nahi socha tha ki Dareya pe kuch likhoongi. But my cute si jaan Ishu ne mujhs ye likhwaya, and I regret ki mein ne pehle nahi likha. Utna acha responses mila mujhe iss fiction ke liye. Aur mein aap sab readers ka shukriya ada karna chahti hoon. Mein hindi ke grammar ke maamle me ek number ka disaster hoon, aur English me bhi. Aap logon ne fir bhi un sab kamiyon ko side me rakhke mera saath diya, mere update ke liye wait kiye..Thanks a lot Iss beech agar kisi ka bhi dil dukhaaya hai main ne toh I am Sorry..Pata nahi mein kyun keh rhi hoon ye sab, bus kehne ka man kiya...

* * *

Anyways, keep reading and reviewing guys,

 **Take Care**


	13. Chapter 13

Hai guys, I am back.

I know late hoon, but I wanted this much time very badly. If I wouldn't have take this break, I wouldn't have been able to comeback

 **So sorry for making you all wait for more..**

 **Aashvin,** sach me yaar, Daya Shreya ko teak se dekh bhi nahi paya. But mein kya kar sakti hoon, Daya ko Isha hi Meera lagti hai toh ye sab toh hona hi tha na ;) Thanks for reviewing, Take Care

 **Guest** , Thanks dear, I will show Dareya's moments through Flashback, so don't feel bad for that. And I will bring them together too, but you will have to wait little longer for that Take Care..

 **Geet SHREYAholic** , Geetu, mein impossible hoon? Waise kuch naya bolo na, yeh toh mein jaanti hi hoon ;) Joking yaar, and sach me Dareya meri OTP nahi hai. Magar ye jo plot hai Humsafar tu ka, I just love this. Mujhe sach kahoon toh uss pal ko leke thodi si garv hai jab mujhe iss tarah ka kuch soojha :P waise Geetu, mein Dareya pea age bhi likhoongi, magar kuch khaas likhne ki koshish karoongi...Take Care deary, Love you a lot

 **Guest,** Thanks yaar. Take Care and keep reading

 **Reann** , Thanks for the continued support Reann. Yeah, I will make them see soon, and that time, no misunderstanding can keep them apart Take Care and keep reviewing

 **Karan,** hai Karan. Sorry yaar, mein late hoon But some personal problems occurred Anyway, I am glad ki tumhe pichle chapter utna acha laga. It means a lot. Take Care, and keep reading

 **Shreya** , darling tumhare Daya sir aur Shreya ma'm ko mein ne milwaayi thi na? Ab pehchaan paate hein yaa nahi, iss me mein kya kar sakti hoon ;) Aur BP Singh ji ko koi dushmani nahi hai kisi se yaar, bus Daya ke deewaanon ko unhe kisi bhi ladki ke saath dekhna pasand nahi hai, toh wo kya kar sakte hein ;) Aur Neeraj bechara nahi jaanta than a, ki Daya Meera ko kuch hone nahi dete. Rahi baat meri Hindi ki, mein aise hi likh leti hoon, Grammar ka sochti nahi hoon aajkal..Waise Shreyu, mein na Tamil nahi hoon, Malayali hoon Take Care dear.

 **Aftab** , Thanks kyun bologe aap log? Mujhe acha lagta hai aapke reviews jaanke, toh mera farz banta hai na Thanks bolne ka? Waise iss baar late hui hoon mein, sorry Keep reading and reviewing, Take Care

 **Ishu** , Love you too meri bachi, just love you a lot And Ishvin cute kaise nahi hote? Likha kaun hai ;) Joking Ishu, Take Care and Keep reading Love youuuuuu..

 **Jyoti Teku** , Jo! mein aur cheating! Mummyyyy...Waise thodi cheating ki hai mein ne, I know ;) but agar aise hi milwaate Dareya ko toh story yahi pe khatm hoti na? Take Care and Keep reading

 **Jebagomes1** , Wow, itni achi review, Love you yaar. Waise I am glad that you are with me Ab Meera ke naam pe hai toh kya hua, kuch feelings , jo genuine hote hein, wo express hote hi hai na? Take Care and Keep reading

 **Krishna** , haan yaar, mein ne promise toh rakha na, ab kaise iss se kya fark padta hai ;) And I am glad that you liked the chapter. And yeah, now Bhuvan and Daya to come face to face. Dekhte hein kya hota hai Take Care and keep reading

 **ZivaRa 12** , dear, mein bhi soch rahi thi ki why Daya is this much confused ;) waise tumhe Isvin pasand hai, I am soooooooooo happy for that. After all, I could do justice to Ishu na. I never wanted Isha's character look like an extra in this story. I wrote this for her, and I am glad that you liked Ishvin Aur sach hai yaar, updating process is hell. But writing is awesome. Take Care and keep reading

 **Priya** , I will soon clear the confusion dear. But thoda aur hide and seek ho jaye bus. Waise is baar I am late, sorry for that Take Care and keep reading and reviewing

 **Reha** , sorry mat bolo yaar. Sach kahoon toh mujhe bura laga tha But as you have clarified I am soo happy And about publishing your story, I am ready yaar. But aap story kaise pahunchaogi mujh tak? Mail id doon aapko? Ya fir Fb pe hai aap? Anyway, I will post the story as yours. People will love that for sure Take Care and keep reading

 **Nia757** , Thanks Nia, and Keep reading Take Care..

 **Anayaj** , Hai dear, aap kabhi kabhi review karte hein na toh bhi I am very happy. Glad that you loved this story. Take Care and keep reading

 **Dareya's lover aka Charvi** , Thanks dear. Jaldi mein Daya ko realise karwaoongi Take Care

 **Aswini** , Thanks for the review and idea dear. But I don't want to make Neeraj a negative character, he is so genuine for me I hope tumhe bura na laga ho Aswini. Aur Shreya sach me apni yaadasht kho chuki hai, as per my plot. Your idea was sooo nice dear, but I don't think I can include this now. Sorry from heart yaar, I hope I didn't hurt you Take Care and Keep reading

 **Guest** , thanks yaar. Keep reading and reviewing. Take Care

 **Crazy dareya** , thanks a lot dear. Keep reading further and let me know your views. Take Care

 **Shatabdi** , Thanks yaar. And meri Hindi ka mujhe abhi bhi koi bharosa nahi hai Aur Neeraj ka dil toh tootna hi hai na? Warna mere ooper joote aur chappal ke bearish honge. Log kya chodoge mujhe Dareya ko alag karne ke liye

 **Soni,** Sonu Thanks bachi. Aur tum na tension na lo aur sorry bhi na bolo. I can understand. Jab waqt mile, tab hi padh lena. Take Care

 **Jasdeep** , hmm...Ekta? mein iss comparison ko taarif me loon ya khichayi samjhoon ;) waise, I am happy ki aapko chapter pasand aaya. Ofcz, I wait for your view. It means a lot for me. Thank you sooo much for your time, review and support jas. Take Care

 **SHREYA BD** , Thanks a lot dear, keep reading and reviewing Take Care

 **Yogita** , thanks dear. I know you waited for me to come back, thank you sooo much Keep reading and reviewing dear, Take Care

 **Disani** , awe, Anila aur Siya ko miss kiya? Glad to know that yaar. And tum na Ishu bol sakti ho :D Misunderstanding cheez hi aisa hai, kahi pe bhi ho jaate hein aur gadbad kar dete hein Ab Daya CID officer hai toh kya hua, hai hi insaan na? Aur rahi baat Hindi ki, *Hi-5*. Aur tum na review karne ke liye late hone le liye sorry mat mango yaar, better late than never na? Keep reading and reviewing. Take Care

 **Sakshi** , Thanks a lot Sakshi. Keep reading and reviewing

* * *

.

 **Now Chapter 13**

.

Next morning, when Raghudeep was getting ready to go to the lodge where CID officers were camping, he saw Meera sitting on the veranda with some deep thoughts. She was not aware of her papa's presence even.

"Meera beta"

Raghudeep called her name while touching her head. She jerk a bit and got up,

"Papa...Sorry papa, mein ne dekha nahi aapko...aap nikal rahe hein?"

Raghudeep nodded and answered,

"haan beta. Subah aane ko kaha tha Abhijith sir ne...Unke saath aaj hum saare gaavwaale bhi hai..Aaj aar yaa paar. Uss Bhuvan ke bache se kab tak darte jeeyenge hum..."

Meera took a deep breath and listen to her father talking stern. He continued,

"Waise aaj ke baad shaayad hi un officers se mil paoge hum. Kitne ache log hai pata hai? Soch ke bura lag raha hai ki wo log jaa rahe hein..Neeraj seedha wahaan aaoge, mein nikalta hoon beta...Maa kahan hai?"

Meera replied,

"maa padons me gaye hein papa..Aap ek minute rukenge please, mein kuch le aati hoon..."

She said so and went to kitchen. Raghudeep waited there for some minutes and by then Meera came back with a small container of steel and gave it to him.

"Ye kya hai beta?"

Asked Raghudeep and Meera replied,

"Ye, kaada hai papa...Kal, unko..matlab uss officer ko chot lage the na bohat? Unke liye banayi thi mein ne..."

Raghudeep smiled and side hugged his daughter saying,

"Meri bachi kitni khayaal rakhti hai sab ki...Jeete raho beta, khush raho..."

He left after shedding his blessings on her and Meera was left alone at the yard. She was asking those very same questions again and again to herself,

'kyun? Mein kyun rakh rahi hoon unka itna khayaal? Kya hua tha mujhe kal? Kyun mein unke saath aise, hospital me...Hey Bhagwaan, agar mein unhe jaaanti bhi thi, toh unko bhi pehchaan na tha na mujhe? Magar nahi, wo dekhe hein mujhe pehle bhi. Magar nahi pehchana. Usska sirf yahi matlab hota hai ki wo nahi jaante mujhe...fir kyun Meera..."

She wiped her tears and went inside home leaving all her doubts and unknown feelings aside.

Five or ten minutes later, she heard someone calling her papa's name and she went out to see who that was. Seeing his smiling face, Meera smiled back,

"Sir, aap...Aayiye na, ander aayiye.."

He didn't got in, but replied in a complaining tone,

"Nahi Meera, ye bilkul galat baat hai. Mein ne aapse kaha tha ki aap mujhe sir nahi naam se pukaarein. Magar aap hai ki..."

Meera smiled at him, he was complaining that cutely.

"Teak hai sir, sorry...Kavin..Mein aapko naam se hi bulaati hoon. Waise aap papa se milne aaye hein?"

She asked that with a hidden agenda and guess what, Kavin failed to find it. He answerd without thinking much,

"Nahi...mein.."

He stopped in the middle when realised what he was about saying, then correct it,

"Haan..haan Meera...Mein unhi se milne aaya tha...Matlab aur kyun aoonga mein yahaan..Unhi se milna tha..Waise hai kahaan wo.."

He said this while searching inside with his eyes. Meera suppressed the smile she had and asked,

"Acha? Par papa toh keh rahe the ki aap log whaan aane ko kahe the unse..."

Kavin bite the tip of his tongue when Meera refer that. Before Meera could pull his leg more, Isha's voice was raised from inside. She was behaving irritated and came to the hall with the same irritation. She failed to see Kavin there as she was not at all happy at the moment.

"Di, aapne munni ko dekha? Kahaan gayi wo? Subah se nahi dikh rahi hai...Waise toh aage peeche khoomti rehti hai meri, meaw meaw karke..Paa nahi aaj kaha gayi..."

She was searching for her kitten all around, under the sofa, near the corners. But she couldn't see Kavin standing there looking at her. Meera knew why her sister was this much irritated, she was going to miss someone.

"Ishu, wahi kahi hogi Munni, tum zara dekho kaun.."

Meera tried to make Isha see Kavin, but she was cut in the middle by Isha herself,

"Kahi pe bhi nahi hai di...Aur waise bhi gayi hogi mujhe chodke..Aajkal toh sab chale jaate hein na, aur jaaye kyun nahi? Hoon kaun mein? Aur rishta hi kya hai hamaara...Pata nahi kahaan se hai, kab aaya, aur pata nahi ab kab aoge...Bina bataye chale jaayenge..."

It was really easy for both, Meera and Kavin to find that Isha wasn't saying about her kitten, but Kavin. Meera send a smile to Kavin and then told Isha,

"Haan Ishu, pata nahi kaun hai, kahaan se hai...Magar bina bataye nahi jaa raha hai...Bataane aaye hein, ab tum suno toh sahi yaar..."

Isha sent a confused look to Meera, and only then she saw the person standing behind her sister with some special kind of smile on his lips. Isha felt like dying due to shame, but she didn't show that, she didn't tell anything either.

"Ab baatein karo donon, mein chai le aati hoon.."

Meera wisely excused both and went to kitchen. After some minute's silence, Isha started the conversation,

"Aayiye...Ander aake baithiye na..."

Kavin refused it ,

"Nahi..Hmm, agar tumhe bura na lage toh hum baahar chalein? Zyaada door nahi, bus yahi tak,"

He pointed to a tree that was visible from Isha's home. Isha nodded as agreement and walked with him.

"Aapke wo senior kaise hein ab? Di bohat worried the unke liye..."

Isha said without facing Kavin. Kavin replied,

"Daya sir? Wo abhi teak hai..."

Isha felt this name Daya familier, but before she could recollect, Kavin continued,

"Hum shaayad aaj jaayenge.."

He paused and stared at her to see her expression. Isha took a breath and turned against to him, just to hide the tears which may come out at any of the moment. Then she said,

"Hm...papa ne kaha tha..."

Kavin could find out the reason for her to turn. He too felt it easy to talk when she wasn't facing her.

"Toh...Tum apna number doge mujhe?"

That's what he only had to ask. Isha asked back quickly,

"Kyun?"

Kavin had no answer. Actually he too was thinking 'why'. But Isha forwarded her hand and asked,

"Phone de do apna.."

He gave it to her and she dialled some number and gave back.

"Mobile nahi hai, landline number hai. Ghar ka hai."

He just stare at those numbers and said,

"Ishu, sorry...Isha, mujhe nahi pata ki ye sab kyun hai...Kaise hai... Pehla insaan tum thi jisse iss gaav me mein mila tha.. Jhagde hue, baat hue, pata nahi iss beech kab mujhe tumse baat karna acha lagne laga...Tumhaari baatein ache lagne laga..."

Isha who was not facing Kavin yet, felt like heaven. She smiled hearing his words, but chose not to turn and face him. he continued,

"Mein tumse, baat karna chaahta hoon, aage bhi...Mein bulaoonga..."

He had nothing more to say. So after a long pause, he bid a good bye,

"Mein chalta hoon Isha...Kuch kehna hai tumhe?"

Isha nodded in 'no' and Kavin walked away. Just ten or fifteen steps, he heard Isha's voice from behind,

"Kavin, phone karte waqt poochna ki ISHU hai ya nahi...Isha nahi, ISHU...Mujhe acha lagega, tum bula sakte ho mujhe Ishu..."

Kavin smiled with blush and moved his fingers through his hair. Then said,

"Done...But Mein poori zindagi aise hi bulaoongi...baad me mat kehna ki Isha bulao..."

Isha was the one who blushed this time and she ran towards her home. After waiting for some time, Kavin too walked back to his car and drove to his team.

.

.

Raghudeep reached the lodge, where many villagers were present. They all were ready to get rid of Bhuvan's dominancy. Raghudeep saw Neeraj who was discussing something with some of his friends, he walked to him.

"Neeraj, kya bola unhone?"

Neeraj replied,

"Nahi kaka, zyaada kuch nahi bola...Yahi wait karne ko kaha..Hum teen chaar groups me bat jayenge aur fir officers ke saath Bhuvan ke addon me jaayenge, aisa kaha tha...waise ye kya hai kaka?"

Neeraj asked pointing the container Raghudeep was carrying.

"Yeh Meera na diya hai Daya sir ko den eke liye..."

Neeraj smiled and let Raghudeep get inside the lodge where Daya and others were getting ready. Seeing Raghudeep there, Abhijith asked,

"Ji Raghudeep ji...Aayiye na..."

Raghudeep politely said,

"Sir ji, ye Meera ne diya hai Daya sir ke liye...kaada hai issme...kadvi zaroor honge magar asar bohat karega aur jaldi bhi...Aap ye lenge toh hame bhi acha lagega..."

Daya smiled and took that from him. Then went to his room, where he changed the dressing of his wounds and took a sip from that Kaada. Just a sip, it was enough for him to recognize the cook, it was really like what Shreya used to make. His mind went to past,

.

.

" _Daya, bachon jaisa sidd karna chod do, mein keh rahi hoon tumse. Abhi ke abhi ye le lo aur fir so jaana.."_

 _Shreya order him like a teacher. Daya who was laying on the bed covering his body with blanket, kept denying to that liquid named 'kaada' like a small child. But Shreya wasn't ready to spare him._

" _Mein keh rahi hoon Daya, utho aur piyo.."_

 _Daya made an irritated face and said,_

" _Nahi matlab nahi...Shreya, kaise banati ho yaar aise kadvi cheezen tum? Aur banati bhi hai toh apne pati ko khilaogi? Apne iss sweet se hubby ko?"_

 _Shreya's anger got doubled when he said so._

" _Acha? Sweet sa hubby? Jab baarish me kood pade the, tab nahi socha ki ye sab peene padenge? Agar kaam ke liye that oh sahi tha, magar yeh? Itna shauk tha baarish me naachne ka toh intezaar karta na bukhaar kam hone ka...Nahi, janaab ko zabr naam ki cheez kahan hai? Thoda sa wait nahi kar paaya, medicines khatm hone ke pehle hi mujhe kheenchke naachna tha baarish me..."_

 _She kept saying and Daya made faces,_

" _Yaar, mujhe kya pata tha ki bukhaar badh jayega...iss mausam ki pehli baarish thi...Hum donon ghar pe the aur raat bhi tha...man kiya toh tumhe bhi leke bheeg gaya...Ab usske liye itna bada saza?"_

 _He used the word 'saza' for Kaada she made as it was the bitterest thing he ever tasted. But Shreya misunderstood him._

" _Haan...tumhe toh ab mein saza hi lagoge na, saza hi hoon mein...Kissne kaha tha ki mujhe apnane ko? Shaadi kyun ki mujhse? ...Hoon mein saza, ab mukatne ke alawa koi aur rasta hai tumhare paas...Saza...How can you even say that Daya? Sab keh rahe the na tum se ki sambhalo Daya, Shreya ko jhelna aasaan nahi hai...Toh, tab kyun bade bade dialogues bhek rahe the?...Mere best friend ne jab kaha ki mein 'aafat' hoon, tumne kya kaha tha, yaad hai? Mein yaad dilaati hoon, tumne kaha ki 'cute si aafat hai'...Nahi, ab mein cute kaise lagogi, maa hoon ek bachi ki, budhi hone lagi hoon..."_

 _Daya was laying with his mouth open. He couldn't believe if someone can talk nonstop like this. He wanted to clarify his part, but for that he needed her to stop a bit, which she didn't. When she paused to take breath, he interrupted,_

" _Bus Shreya..Kya bol rahi ho tum, pata bhi hai tumhe? Mein ne tumhe saza kab kaha? Mein ne iss baar ye Kaada ko kaha tha yaar...Aur tum saza kaisi ho sakti ho.."_

 _Shreya understood Daya's honesty very well, but she was not ready to leave him._

" _Acha? Matlab issbaar kaada ko kaha...toh iss se pehle tum mujhe kaghe honge na?"_

 _Daya hit on his head and said,_

" _Yaar...Muh se nikal gaya tha aisa...Chodo bhi madam ji, mein ne tumhe kabhi bhi saza nahi samjha hai, aur na samjhoonga...Aur fir bhi tumhe bura laga hai, toh I am sorry...Bolo, kya karoon mein tumhe manaane ke liye?"_

 _Shreya's face lightened up and a smile crept into her lip,_

" _Pakka na...Toh ye kaada piyo aur so jao..."_

 _Daya's face turned dark hearing that. But he had no way left. So he took the glass and drank it at once. His face showed how bitter it was. After drinking, he said_

" _Ewweeeeeee...Shreya, kyat ha yaar yeh...Sach kaha tha ussne aafat hi ho tum...cute ho, magar aafat toh aafat hi hai na?"_

 _Shreya laughed aloud which echoed around him._

 _._

 _._

"Daya...kya soch rahe ho?"

Asked Abhijith and Daya realised where he was right then. After a sigh, he said,

"Abhi...agar mein ne ye Meera ko nahi dekha hota na, mujhe yahi lagta ki wo meri Shreya hai...Usski har baat mujhe Shreya ki yaad dila deti hai, magar jab dekhta hoon usse saamne, tab mujhe yakeen hota hai ki nahi, ye meri Shreya nahi hai...Ab ye jo kaada banaya hai ussne, bilkul aise hi hai jaise..."

Daya didn't complete that sentence. Abhijith put his hand on Daya's shoulder and said,

"Chodo Daya...Hame nikalna hai...Chalo..."

Daya nodded and then closing his eyes, he drank the Kaada at once. This time he made no funny faces, because whatever he went through after losing Shreya were even bitter than that. He was used to that bitterness by then.

.

.

* * *

 **Done with chapter 13**.

I don't think this was upto the mark, so sorry in advance :P

 **Keep reading and reviewing.**

How will Bhuavan and Daya's next meeting be? Will Dareya meet at Mahabaleswar, or will more it take? Wait for next chapter, which is gonna be the end of Mahabaleswar trip of CID.

 **Take Care**


	14. Chapter 14

Hai all,

I am back again :)

This time I just feel that this fiction may be boring you. Mein Dareya ko milwaoongi, for sure. But thoda waqt lagega guys, kyun ki mein story ko aise hi plan kiya hai. So please have little more patience and be with me, support me and review.

 **Geetu** , Yaar, mein pehle socha ki tumhe courtesy de doon Cutesy Aafat ke liye. Fir socha, kyun? behan hai meri, haq banta hai mera ;) Tumhe bura toh nahi laga na? Take Care and Love you too..

 **priya** , Love you too dear. Aur sorry, mein busy thi thodi :P Read and review, Take Care :)

 **Guest** , I won't drag more yaar, but let me arrange the incidents in a way that would feel credible. Please wait a little more, and Take Care :)

 **Guest** , yaar I know you are waiting eagerly and thanks a lot for that :) And about the guess you made, hmmmm...Let's see if Taarika can flop Anila's plan. Take Care and keep reading :)

 **aash vin** , Hi dear. Please thoda aur intezaar kariye na ;) And happy that you are supporting me like always. Take Care and keep reading :)

 **SHREYA BD** , Milaoongi yaar, mein aapki Dareya ko :) Keep reading and reviewing. Take Care.

 **Shreya** , Thank you Shreyuu...Aur padhte rehna. Bye and Take Care :)

 **Guest** , chapter small nahi tha yaar :( But iss baar zyaada likha hai mein ne. Thank you so much and keep reading :)

 **Ishu,** Kavin cute? haan, honge, mujhe Daya ka hi pata hai ;) Take Care and Love you dear...

 **Karan** , Yaar story awesome mere wajah se nahi, plot ke wajah se honge. Aur jo log itne pyaar se padhte hein, unke wajah se bhi. Thanks a lot for your support :) Take Care and do review :)

 **Jebagomes1,** Love you too..Inna taarif. uff...Glad ki tumhe itna pasand aaya chapter. I hope mein tumhe kabhi disappoint na karoon. Love you yaar, take Care :)

 **ZivaRa12** , Kaash maang leta wo Ishu ko ;) Aur aapko wo sweet laga, just so happyy...Ye wala sugary hoga? dekhte hein...Take Care and keep reading :)

 **Jo** , yaar sorry kyun? Take Care and keep reviewing :) love you too.

 **Nia757**. Dareya jaldi milenge Nia, but thoda aur waqt :) Take Care and keep reading.

 **Guest** , Thanks and Take Care dear :)

 **Aswini,** itna please? Sorry yaar, thodi late hoon :( Please do review and Take Care..

 **Aftab,** CID jaayegi toh bhi milwa doongi mein Dareya ko ;) Take Care and keep reading :)

 **Mahi Malhotra, ammunikki,** Thanks a lot guys. Take Care :)

 **Reann** , Thanks dear. Keep reading and Take Care :)

 **Yogita** , bilkul special tarah se milenge Dareya :) Take Care :)

 **Diganter817,** Awe, Daya ko mein kaise rula sakti hoon? He is my jaan. :) Waise, thanks a lot yaar, keep reading. Take Care..

 **disani** , Thank youuuuu...Kaada kaise hota hai, mujhe nahi pata. But serials me dikhate hein isssliye likh daala :) Take Care dear :)

 **Jasdeep** , Haan ji, guess aapne acha kiya hai. Ab dekhte hein ki wo sahi hota hai ki nahi. Waiting for your review as always. Take Care :)

 **Krishn** a, Thanks yaar. Jaldi hi milawoongi mein donon ko aur ekdum appy happy kar doongi :D Take Care and be happy :)

 **Guest** , agar aap ek account kholna chahte hein, toh please A. naam ka writer hai, unka ek story hai, jisme kaha hai each and every step, wo padh leejiye. Agar fir bhi koi doubt hua, toh feel free to ask :)

 **Sonu,** Yeah, I am updating :) But do review and Take Care..

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 14**_

When he was getting ready, nothing helped like that kaada . It really worked. His body could feel the stress less. His mind too refreshed through some memories.

"Daya, all set? Hum chalein?"

Asked Abhijith to his buddy. Daya smiled and nodded.

They left from the hotel room and joined the team who were describing villagers the plan and way to accomplish their goal. They were all set. Every one of the village were ready to go hand in hand with CID team, as it was their duty too. They were parted into three groups. One set was lead by Abhijith and Daya. Second one by Dushyant and Purvi, and the last one by Kavin and Freddy. Teams spread to the areas which were suspected as Bhuvan s secret foxholes. The search at almost same time left no way to Bhuvan s plan than fail. The terrorist group was tracked down by team and villagers with the help of sufficient regional police force. After a full day mess, and almost every gang member was arrested.

Now the big fish s turn, Bhuvan s. He was surrounded by the villagers who were lead by Daya and Abhijith in a building. This time, Daya and Bhuvan came head to head. Abhijith asked all his companions to leave with other gangsters. Then there left three, Daya Abhijith and Bhuvan.

Abhijith grabbed a chair nearby and sat on it with easiness. Then said,

"Haan...Chalo bhai, ab aayega asli maza. Aur ye jagah bhi sahi hai,na mandir, na bheed bhaad...Ab waqt barbaad na karo aur jo bhi niptaana hai donon ko, jaldi niptao, waapis bhi toh jaana hai.."

Bhuvan who was expecting him to be arrested and taken to the police custody, seemed confused. He threw gaze at Daya who with a smile was unbuckling his watch and throwing it to Abhijith. Abhijith catch it as easily as he was a professional wicket keeper and winked at Bhuvan. Daya who by then understood Bhuvan s confusion said,

"Kya...Ab kya dekh rahe ho bhai? Yehi soch rahe honge na ki mujhe arrest kyun nahi kiya? Aise kaise yaar? Jo tumne shuru ki hai, usse khatm bhi toh karna hai na? Tab mandir tha...Logon ka viswaas ke saath kuch galat nahi karna tha mujhe...Aur ek ke khilaaf 10-12 logon ko laake kaunsa baazi maara tha tu ne? Ab, yahaan, iss waqt, dekhte hein tumhara himmat aur taaqat..."

Bhuvan who never expected this face off was not at all ready for such something. He was dominating all using his fellow members. Now it was all up to him. He was standing against a fit, strong and powerful guy all alone for the very first time.

"Nahi...Mein, wo..."

Some words came out from his mouth, but before he could complete, just a hard kick from Daya made him fall on the floor. He with genuine instinct to hit back came back on legs and ran to Daya just to imitate the kick, but Daya s arms were too strong than he imagined. He defended that kick using left arm and the same time took him up in his hand and threw. He was banged to the wall and when Daya was reaching him, Abhijith caught him and dragged him back.

"Bus Daya...Hogaya, ab nahi...Usse le chalte hein police station. Baaki ka saza kaanoon dega isse.."

Daya forcefully released himself from Abhijith s hold, but he didn t went again to Bhuvan as his bestie prevented him. Abhijith grabbed Bhuvan s hand and made him stand on his own again. But suddenly Daya came back and slapped him in his unique style. Abhijith too wasn t expecting it, so he could do nothing than just watch. Daya in an angry tone said to Bhuvan,

"Ye Meera ko tang karne ke liye, usske taraf se samjho..."

Abhijith had a smile when he heard that. They took Bhuvan to the police station for further legal deeds.

.

.

.  
Meera was sitting on the courtyard and having some unknown feeling. Isha came behind her and sat near her.

"Di, kya hua? Aap aise kyun baithi ho? Tabiat toh teak hai na?"

She asked Meera with concern. Meera smiled just to assure her. But her face was having a lonely feeling. Before Isha could ask anything further about it, their neighbour of about sixty years came running and asked,

"Sudha kahaan hai beta? Usse bulao na, mujhe ye khush khabari sab ko dena hai..."

Isha s mood was perfect as she could hear something special from Kavin. So she went for a joke,

"Arre kaaki ji, khush khabri? Iss umar me uh?"

Meera pinched Isha to stop her and both wait for that lady to scold them. But she laughed instead and said,

"Aaj tum chahe jo bhi kaho choti, mein bura nahi manoongi...aaj uss kameeney se chutkaara mila hai hamare gaav ko..Arre, Bhuvan aur usske aadmiyon ko wo police waale jo Bombai se aaye hein na, wo pakad liya hai..."

Meera and Isha became really happy hearing that. When that lady went inside the house to let Sudha know this good news, Meera remember something and asked worrying,

"Kaaki, wo sab teak hai na? Papa, Neeraj aur wo saare officers?"

Kaaki while rushing to kitchen replied,

"Haan haan, sab teak hai...aur jaane ki taiyyari kar rahein hein..."

Meera s face went dark when she heard last part of her answer. They were getting ready to go, she knew that already. She knew none of them, yet she was breaking down inside. When Isha hugged her with happiness Meera hugged back as she was really sad. When Isha felt Meera s tears on her shoulder, she released her from hug and asked,

"Di...aap ro rahi ho? Kyun? Matlab, kya hua di...Aap batao na mujhe, baat kya hai?"

Meera decided to share this unknown feeling she was having for an officer and search for some remedy to deal with this trauma. She grabbed Isha s hand and took her away from home. When they reached little far from home, Meera said,

"Ishu...Mein nahi jaanti ki mujhe kya ho raha hai...Pata nahi kyun ajeeb sa feel kar rahi hoon mein...Mein ne abhi tak tumhe kuch bataya nahi, magar aaj agar chup rahi na, toh shaayad mein aage bhi aise hi feel karti rahoongi..."

Isha keenly listened to Meera and asked,

"Di, aap batayiye na jo bhi hai, hum milke kuch dhoontenge..."

Meera had tears again in her eyes and she continued

"Ishu...Jab se wo log aaye hein yahaan, mujhe kuch ajeeb sa, sukoon sa mehsoos ho raha tha...Ekdum alag, magar mujhe nahi pata kya...Jab se mein uss officer ko, jo aaye the na Kavin ke saath yahaan, unko dekha toh aisa laga ki mein jaanti hoon unhe...Jab unke baat aaye, unko dekhne ko mila, unko chot aaya, tab tab mujhe aisa laga ki wo mera koi hai...Jaante hein mein unhe, aur wo bhi jaante hein mujhe...Magar jab mujhe pata chala ki wo dekhe hein mujhe, sach me rona aagaya Ishu. Agar wo mujhe jaante hein, toh mujhe dekhne ke baad bhi pehchana kyun nahi? Toh usska matlab yahi hai na, ki mera ye soch galat hai...Magar dil hai ki maan hi nahi raha hai...Ab jab wo jaa rahe hein yahaan se, Mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki koi zabardasti kuch cheen raha hai mujhse..."

Meera started to cry after releasing all her thoughts and feelings before Isha. Isha could understand Meera s feelings, but she didn t know how to deal with it. She tried to console her sister,

"Di...Aap please royiye mat...Ho sakta hai ki ye sab aapka vyahm ho...Agar aapko jaante hein Day..."

Isha stopped in the middle as she remembered something and just hit on her own head slightly.

"Ek minute...Ek minute di, aapko yaad hai aapne ek baar kaha tha ki aapko koi naam pehchana se lag raha hain...Yaad hai aapko?"

Meera easily recollected that incident and nodded yes then said,

"Haan...Daya, Daya naam tha wo..."

Isha was shocked and then she said,

"Di...Aapko pata hai, uss inspector ka naam,"

She paused and looked at Meera, then said

"Unka naam Daya hai..Senior Inspector Daya..."

Meera's heart skipped a beat and she was having a feeling that Daya knew her very well. The feeling she was having felt real for her. Isha too started to doubt if there is anything links Meera with Daya. But both were unable to find a way to identify that link.

Isha caught Meera s hand and said,

"Di...Bhaagte hein...Unke jaane se pehle jaake milte hein Unse..."

Meera was not sure if she wanted to do that. But, as there was no way left, she agreed and both sisters ran. Through some shortcuts, they ran to the village end, where CID team was bidding goodbye.

.

.

.  
Whole team packed their stuff and got ready to go back to Mumbai. A Van was arranged for the team as they were not fit enough to drive after the whole tiring fight sequences.

"aap sab gaavwalon ke bagair, ham in logon ko itne jaldi nahi pakad paate...Aap sab ko hamaari taraf se shukriya... "

Said Abhijith addressing the villagers who assembled there to give goodbye note to CID team.

Neeraj smiled and came forward when Abhijith completed,

"Shukriya? Wo toh hame kehna hai aapse sir...Agar aap log nahi aate, toh ham samajh hi nahi paate kabhi, ki ek saath milke ladne se kissi ko bhi hara sakte hein...Aur aapne hame mauka diya iss desh ke liye kuch karne ka..."

Every team member was enjoying those words. The reception and parting was that overwhelming. In between Neeraj went near Daya and shook hand with him.

"Aap ab teak hai na sir?"

Daya smiled and assured him,

"Haan, bilkul. Ekdum fit. Tumhari Meera jo hai, ussne aisa kaada banake diya mujhe, ki saare thakaan khatm..."

Daya said that with smile. But he was feeling sad when he said 'tumhaari Meera' . But as the reason was unknown, he ignored that sadness. Neeraj continued,

"Sir, bohat miss karoonga mein aap sab ko...Ek aur din ruk jaate na,"

Daya replied,

"Nahi bhai...Aaj hi jaana hai hame, aur nahi raha jaayega mujhse apne beti se mile bina... "

Neeraj smiled at a father s desperation and then bid goodbye to every one of that team.

Kavin was standing near the van, waiting for someone. Dushyant came behind him and tap on his shoulder,

"Hello...Kisi ka intezaar kar rahe ho?"

Kavin nodded in no and said,

"Mein? Nahi toh...Kyun?"

Dushyant was feeling something fishy, so said

"Nahi, aankhon me baicheni aur chehre pe shaq...Mujhe laga ki koi aane waali, matlab aane waala hoga..."

Kavin understood that Dushyant was pulling his leg. So he replied soon,

"Acha? Lagta hai kuch zyaada hi experience hai aapko? Chaliye, aap badhaariye gaadi tak, aur aaraam se baith jaayiye...Aur koi zaroorat nahi hai ye jasoosi har jagah karne ki.."

Dushyant laughed and went inside the van leaving Kavin there. He surely was expecting Isha there. But when she was not seen there, he went to the vanand joined everyone else.

.

.

Meera and Isha reached the junction within fifteen minutes. Both were palpitating and seeing them thus, Raghudeep asked

"Arre, tum donon ye bhaag kyun rahe ho? Aur itne jaldi me kahaan?"

It was Isha answered,

"Papa, wo officers jaa rahe hein na aaj..Socha unse mil aati hoon...Ek minute uh, ham milke aate hein..."

Raghudeep said casually and walked away,

"Arre yaar..Der kar di na donon...Abhi abhi nikla hai van unko leke..."

Isha and Meera stood still. Meera was broken completely now. Her eyes were having heavy tears, which she could hardly hide.

Isha had another plan, so asked

"Di...pahadon ke raaste se bhaagke dekhein? Kahin raastein me mila toh..."

Meera just agreed and both again ran through the rocky ways which went parallel to the road.

In between, Isha got hurt by some rock. When Meera sat with her, Isha said

"Di...aap jaao na, mein teak hoon. Zyaada chot nahi aaya hai, aap please jao..."

Meera obeyed her and ran in full speed. She took a turn which connected road with the way she was running. At a good distance, she saw that van stopped. With good amount of hope she increased the speed, but before she could reach it, again van started. It was the end of parallel shortcut, so she had nothing to do than stop her try there. She stood there, looking at that vehicle taking some hopes of her too with time her eyes were blank, neither tear nor any emotion could occupy them now.

She moved her hands through her open hair and stare at the way ahead. The van was completely out of her vision by then. She took a sigh, and suddenly a hand reached her shoulder. She with a jerk turned and see the person who was smiling at her.

"Tum, yahaan... "

He asked with care. She smiled and said

" Neeraj, wo...Mein socha ki un sab ko mil leti hoon...Pata nahi fir kab...Aur wo jo officer, Daya sir..."

She couldn t complete that as she felt Daya sir from her mouth so casual. She felt like she used to call him so for long.

"Wo...Unhe sab se zyaada jaldi thi yahaan se jaane ki...Beti intezaar kar rahi hai, aisa bola...Beti aur beewi se milne ki jaldi hogi.."

Meera with a jerk looked at Neeraj and turned against him to wipe tears from corner of her eyes. Then she faced him and said

"Neeraj, tum chalo, mein Ishu ko leke aati hoon..."

Then she walked to the way she came through. Isha who walked carefully as having a cut on leg saw Meera coming back. She could read Meera s face, so without asking she knew that attempt went waste. She touched on Meera s shoulder and said,

"Di, koi nahi...Aap chinta mat karna, mere paas ek aur idea hai..."

Meera looked at Isha, and Isha continued,

"Jab Kavin bulaoge mujhe, mein uss se kahoonga ki Daya sir se poochle ki wo aapko jaanta hai ki nahi...Matlab, agar wo aapko yaham pe dekha hai, toh pehchaanta na? Agar nahi dekha hai aapko, to bhi poochne se pata chal sakta hai na?...Aap please sad mat hona, ham sab teak kar denge, please..."

Meera tried to believe so. While walking back with Isha, she turned back and looked at the road with a hope that one day, someone will come who know her, who will be her...

.

.

.  
When the van reached Mumbai city, Abhijith got a call from Taarika.

"Haan Taarika, bolo...ham Mumbai pahunch gaye hein..Abhi? kyun, sab teak toh hai na? Daya ka phone...teak hai, ham seedhe wahi aate hein..."

He cut the call and asked Daya,

"Daya, phone switched off hai tera?"

Daya took out it from pocket and found it dead.

"Oops...But hua kya hai Abhi? Sab teak hai na? Matlab Siya? Kya kaha Taarika ne? Siya teak hai? "

Abhijith consoled him,

"haan yaar, sab teak hai...Siya bus kuch zid kar rahi hai, aisa bola...Hum seedhe tumhare ghar chalet hein, aur wahi se bureau. Teak hai?"

Daya nodded with loads of worry in his face.

"Kavin aur Freddy, tum donon Andheri pe utar lena...wahi easy hai na?"

Asked Abhijith to his juniors and both agreed. After dropping them at Andheri, van reached Daya s home.

Daya stepped in to his home in a hurry and saw Taarika, kamla kaaki and Anila waiting for them at hall.

"Kya hua? Sab aise kyun? "

He asked to all, but nothing than silence gave answer. Daya repeated the query,

"mein pooch raha hoon kuch...Kahaan hai Siya? "

Abhijith who came behind Daya asked the same to Taarika, but with eyes only.

Anila replied,

"Daya...Chiyu kamre me hai apni...Wo pata nahi kyun aise zid kar rahi hai...

She kept her head down after saying thus. Daya in confusion, went to his room, where Siya was lying on the bed.

Here at hall, Abhijith asked Taarika,

"Taarika, baat kya hai yaar? Aise tension me kyun hai tum sab?"

Taarika looked at Abhijith and said helplessly,

"Abhijith, kaaki ne phone karke bulaya tha mujhe aur Anila ko urgently...Siya pata nahi kyun, playschool se aate hi bed pe lait gayi hai. Khana bhi nahi khaaya...Wo jo maang rahi hai, usski zid kar rahi hai, ham kya karein?"

Abhijth in an easy way, said,

"Toh de dete na, jo wo maang rahi hai? Kya, maanga kya tha meri pari ne? "

Taarika replied,

"Maa... "

Abhijith, Poorvi and Dushyant were shocked to hear that. All were feeling so helpless, but someone was laughing inside, Anila. She acted as if she is the one who cares the most.

"Ab pata nahi Daya kaise sambhaloge Chiyu ko...Jo wo maang rahi hai, wo kaise denge ham usse? Aur agar nahi di toh pata nahi..."

She stopped thus. Something else she was having in mind.

'Agar nahi denge toh thodi na maanogi tumhari beti Daya...Ab koi rasta hai hi nahi tumhare saamne, ussko ek maa dene ke alawa. Aur wo maa, mein banoongi...Mein...Aur fir, tumhari beewi bhi...'

All were tensed for Daya and Siya. But Daya, who was unaware of this, walked towards his angel who was crying.

* * *

 **Thus ends CHAPTER 14.**

 **Just one or two chapters more, Dareya will be again together :)**

 **Please do read and review guys, it means a lot :)**

 **TAKE CARE :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**HAI ALLL...**

 **I am so sorry in advance, as this chapter is going to be a mess.**

 **And I am busy enough to skip replying the reviews too, Sorry :(**

 **Just some replies I couldn't skip,**

 **ABCD,** Hai...Aap mazaak kar rhe the? Really? Ek smiley daal dete na, toh bhi mein samajh jaati, magar nahi. Aapko toh yahi kehna tha na that I am stupid? Anyway, aapke kehne se toh mein aise nahi ban jaoongi. So keep trying...Aur koshish keejiyega ki koi bhi statement ke saath ek reason bhi dein. Warna wo statement hi bekaar jaata hai, just like yours. Bye..

 **Reha** , yaar mein whatsapp pe nahi hoon :( Aur haan, tum review me hi do, magar mere kisi completed story pe dogi toh acha rahega :) Take Care

.

 _ **CHAPTER 15**_

* * *

That dad, who was expecting his little angel to come running and hug him in joy was shattered to see her lying on the bed like a tired leaf. He knew her daughter was just like her mom, stubborn. But, why? He was not being able even to guess a reason that could make a little girl this much sad and intelligent people around her, this much helpless.

"Siya..."

He slowly made himself sit on the bed, called her name and touched on her head. She suddenly woke up and stood on the bed when she heard her dad's voice and felt his presence. Yet she was shorter than her well built dad who was sitting.

"Papaaa..."

She hugged him and cried. He was feeling immense relief when she did so. Because she wasn't angry with her dad, so it was easy for him to handle her, he thought. He was having his life again in his arms after a week and he kissed on her hair with so much of love.

"Kya hua meri Siyu ko? Kyun ro rahi ho aap? Ale, nahi rote beta...Pareshaan kyun ho?"

He asked after releasing her from hug and taking her on his lap. But siya didn't answer. She just kept staring at her dad. But tears came out from her big eyes. He again hugged her seeing that and said,

"Awe, koi nahi meri bachi, koi nahi...Ab papa aagaye na, ab bolo meri jaan ko kya chaahiye? Mein doonga na meli Siyu ko..."

He said that in a flow, unaware about what her demand could be. Siya who was listening to her papa's voice was still weeping. She curved her lips and eyebrows, then said in a loud cry,

"Mummaaaa..."

Yeah, it was her answer.

Daya was shocked as it was unexpected. Something he never imagined. First he thought Siya was crying by taking the word, "mumma" like other kids do. But he took no time to realise that Siya never used to cry so.

Siya puffed and said,

"mumma chaahiye papa...Sab ka mumma hai, mele nahi..."

Daya couldn't say anything for some seconds. He raised his face just to prevent tears from flowing down. But Siya roughly turned his face towards her with tiny fingers and said,

"Sabka mumma school aata hai...Meli nahi aata...Mujhe bhi chaahiye papa..."

Big tears were rolling down through her cheeks, which proved how much she was hurt. It was indeed hard for a small kid to deal with such a situation. This time he was supposed to give an answer, so he tried hard to console Siya and himself too.

He wiped her tears and said,

"Oh...Siyu, ro kyun rahi ho meri bachi? Aise nahi rote beta...Dekho moti moti aasu dekho..."

He took a tear drop from her cheek on the tip of his finger and showed that to Siya, just to stop her crying. And it worked; she gave her complete diligence to that drop. Daya continued,

"Aapka mumma hai na beta...Aapki mumma aapse bohat pyaar karte hein...dekho, hein na aapka mumma..."

He asked pointing the photograph in which Shreya took her with so much of affection and care. Siya for some seconds looked at her mom's picture and suddenly jerked and said,

"Nahi, nahi nahi nahi...mujhe mumma mele saath chahiye...school me chaahiye...sab ke paas hai,"

Daya was left with no answer, he was broken. She asked what she wanted. She wanted her mom. Not just a name, but the care, concern and help a mom could share. She wanted a bond all her friends had with their moms.

"Chaahiye, chaahiye, chaahiye..."

She raised her voice and changed her expression from sad to stubborn one.

On the other hand Daya was not able to find a way to make her calm or happy. A voice came from behind,

"Chiyu..."

Daya and Siya together looked at the room door and saw Anila there, and Abhijith too. Seeing Anila, Siya again curved her lips and ran to her,

"Aayiii..."

Anila took her up and said,

"Chiyu, aap ye kya kar rahi ho? Ale, papa abhi aaye ho na...Aapne poocha papa se ki how are you papa? Awe, school me padhe the na hum? Aur papa ko kyun kar rahe ho pareshaan? Aap papa ka good girl ho na?"

She paused a bit and looked at Daya. He was looking at Siya . Anila smiled within and continued,

"Siyu, aayi kaha tha na? Ache bache sid nahi karte? Aur aap papa ko sad sad kar rahe ho? Acha nahi hai na? Siyuuu..."

Siya felt guilty, even though she didn't know why. She looked at three of them, who were present at that room. Then she kept her head down.

Abhijith slowly moved his fingers through Siya's hair and said to Anila,

"Anila, isse neeche le jao...Kuch khilaane ki koshish karo..."

Anila nodded in yes and took Siya to downstairs.

When left with his bestie, Daya turned towards the photograph and cried. Abhijith went near him and touched on his shoulder. Daya suddenly turned and hugged him and said,

"Abhi,...Siya, tumne suna ussne..."

Abhijith patted on Daya's back and gave him some time to relax. Then he released Daya from the hug and said,

"Daya...Suna mein ne...Sach kahoon toh mujhe pata tha ki ek din wo apne maa ko maangogi...Magar itni jaldi, nahi pata tha..."

Daya looked at Abhijith and Abhijith continued,

"Haan Daya, mujhe, in fact hum sabko pata tha ki ek din wo apne mumma ke bare me poochogi, aur usski maujoodgi chahogi...Magar itni jaldi, didn't know. Daya, Siya ek ladki hai...zindgi ke bohat saare mod pe usse maa ki zaroorat padegi,.. aisa bohat kuch hai jo sirf ek maa hi de sakti hai...Daya, aisa nahi hai kit um uss se pyaar nahi karte ya koi kami reh gayi hai uss pyaar me, magar maa toh maa hi hota hai na..."

While saying that, Abhijith's eyes became wet. He too had some unpleasant memories related to mom. Daya was understanding his brother's point, but he couldn't find a remedy. But Abhijith wasn't that helpless.

"Wo jo maang rahi hai na Daya, aaj nahi toh kal dena padega hame.."

Daya looked at Abhijith with some amount of shock, and asked,

"Ye tum kya bol rahe ho Abhi? Tum...matlab, kaise? Mein kaise usse waapis doon Shreya?"

Abhijith smiled inside as Daya's thought was only wandering around Shreya. He answered,

"Mein ne maa bola Daya, Shreya nahi..."

Daya couldn't suppress his anger this time,

"Abhi, kya bol rahe ho tum? Siya ka maa Shreya hai, aur wohi rahegi...Mein nahi chahta ki koi usska jagah le..."

Abhijith kept his calmness as he was expecting that reaction.

"Daya, wo toh hum mein se koi bhi nahi chaahte...Mein ye nahi keh raha hoon ki Shreya ki jagah koi aur lao...Mein ne kaha ki Siya ko Maa ka ehsaas do...Mein sach me tumhaare zindagi sawaarne ke liye nahi bol raha hoon mera bhai, trust me...Magar Siya, usski umr dekho, usse maa hi chaahiye yaar..."

Daya was getting what Abhijith was saying. But he didn't want that to happen.

"Boss, mein jaanta hoon yaar...Magar mein jis baat ko leke kuch soch bhi nahi sakte wo karoonga kaise? Kaise mein?"

He stopped in middle and turned to the window side. Abhijith said,

"I know, samajhta hoon mein tujhe yaar.."

"Abhi, tum ye kya,?"

Daya wasn't ready to listen with patience. So Abhijith decided to give him some time, some space. So he concluded without much,

"Anila Siya ka ache se ghayaal rakh rahi hai...Aayi bulaati hai usse hamaari bachi, shaayad wo usse maa ka pyaar hi de rahi hai...Magar Siya ko abhi bhi koi haq nahi hai Anila ko 'maa' bolne ka, doston ko kehne ka ki, 'ye rahi meri maa'...Usse pyaar ki nahi, maa ki kami ghal rahi hai Daya...Tum sochke dekho..."

Abhijith looked at Daya and stressed again,

"Sochke dekho...Siya ke liye jee rahe ho na tum? Toh usski khushiyon ke aage kuch nahi hona chaahiye, hai na?"

Then he went out from the room and when reached downstairs, he saw Anila feeding Siya some cornflakes. Taarika, Freddy, Poorvi and all were happily watching their tiny angel eating food, leaving her sadness and anger. Abhijith took a deep breath and sent a glance towards Daya's room, where Daya was watching the same with some unknown sorrow in his eyes.

.

.

Next morning, at Abhirika's home.

Abhijith was lying on his bed watching Taarika ironing some dress. She knew his husband's eyes were stuck on her, but mind was wandering around his buddy. So she asked,

"Abhi, agar itna bura lag raha hai toh kaha kyun uss se wo sab? Aur agar keh diya aur lag raha hai ki galti hua hai, toh baat karo Daya se..."

Abhijith cut her and said,

"Nahi, galat nahi tha mein...Sahi nahi tha shaayad, magar galat bilkul nahi tha."

He said this keeping himself still on the bed. Taarika turned to him after switching off iron box. He continued seeing his wife waiting to hear from him.

"Shreya kya hai Daya ke liye, mein jaanta hoon. Bhai hai mera, usse ache se jaanta hoon mein...Issliye, issliye mein ne nahi kaha aajtak apne zindgi ko aage badhaane ke liye. Aur kabhi kehta bhi nahi. Magar kal, jo Siya ne maanga, usske baad mein chup nahi reh sakta tha Taarika...Tumhe yaad hai, aakhiri baar kya kaha tha Shreya mujhse? Yahi ki, "Abhijith sir, dekh leejiyega ki Daya meri bachi ka khayaal rakh raha hai ki nahi"...Toh kaise nahi sochta mein ye sab?"

Abhijith stopped suddenly and kept silence. But that silence was broken by the cell phone ring. He took the phone and the words Taarika could hear from him were these,

"Hmm...Aur,...Are you sure Daya?...Hmm...Teak hai, mein aata hoon, baat karte hein uss se..."

Then Abhijith cut the call and got up suddenly from bed and walked to washroom. In between, he asked to Taarika,

"Daya, wo maan gaya hai...Baat karna hai Anila se...Wo, tum bhi chaloge na?"

Taarika in a shock nodded in 'yes'. Abhijith hurried to washroom and closed its door with a bang. Taarika understood what he may be feeling then. He was forcing Daya to marry Anila, but somewhere inside, he too couldn't accept anyone else as Daya's life partner...

.

.

Days passed. Kavin took four days to settle himself in that new city. And when he was done with usual mess of house changing, some other occasion came on the way, something unexpected, Daya's engagement.

Yeah, they went for it after getting a 'yes' from Anila. They were ready for this only for Siya, all thought. But none could recognize the well done planning of Anila behind all this. Just two days, and then Anila is supposed to be Daya's would be, officially.

Kavin, helped his fellow colleagues to set up the engagement function. Nothing much was planned, just the team and their family were invited. But yet, there was a 'to do list' and all tried hard to make this occasion special, only for Siya. After duty and this extra duty, Kavin came home at nine. He was feeling exhausted, but he couldn't prevent himself from calling someone whom he was missing so badly for days, Isha. He dialled the number and wait for Raghudeep to attend the call, but luckily he could hear the voice he adored most from the other end.

"Hello..."

Kavin took a sigh and then rest his head to the couch and in a relaxed tone said,

"Hello, Ishu..."

Isha, was expecting his call for days, and when he called she couldn't speak. She was feeling some unknown feeling, and that was blush. She didn't answer, but suddenly remembered something and called,

"Diiii...Aao na, phone aaya hai unka..."

Kavin who heard this shout, was shocked. Shocked due to two reasons. One, what on earth made her invite her sister when he called. Second, why did she refer his call as 'unkaa'.

"Kya? Hello, ek minute, ho kya raha hai yaar Ishu?"

He asked immediately, but Isha was excited to ask something which may change her sister's life. When Meera came near, Isha said to her,

"Di, ek minute, mein call loudspeaker pe daalti hoon, aap sun lena..."

That was enough for Kavin. He hit on his head and thought, how can someone be this much crazy.

"ho kya raha hai wahaan yaar? Loudspeaker pe kyun? Aur, tum ye..."

He asked in a tired voice. But Isha didn't notice that, she asked,

"Wo kya hai na Kavin, mujhe kuch jaan na tha tumse...I mean, hume jaan na hai..."

Kavin could feel the enthusiasm she was having in her voice this time. So he asked in a calm tone,

"Kya? Baat kya hai?"

Isha tried to get the answers she wanted, without revealing much to Kavin,

"Wo...Aapka wo jo officer hai na, Daya sir...Unhe dekhke Meera di ko laga tha ki wo unhe jaanti hai, matlab kahi toh dekha hai...Magar yaad nahi aa rahi thi unhe..."

Isha was trying her best not to hurt Meera who was waiting near her, expecting something good.

"Matlab, kya Daya sir bhi dekha hai Meera di ko? Unhone kuch kaha hai aap logon se di ke bare me?"

Kavin couldn't get the real intention behind that query, but he recollected his conversations with Daya and said,

"Hmm...Haan, haan Isha, unhone dekha hai Meera ji ko...He have seen her... Uss din jab ghar aaye the na hum, ussi din dekhe the unhone, aisa kaha tha wo...Aur agar wo jaante unko, toh zaroor bolte na, pehchaante...Daya sir ka yaadasht itna bhi kamsor nahi ho sakta yaar..Aur agar bhir bhi koi shaq hai, toh mein unse poochta hoon..."

He paused a bit, Isha looked at Meera and then said

"Haan, agar aisa hota toh acha rehta...matlab, jaldi hoga kya?"

Kavin smiled and said,

"Haan, magar parson unke engagement hai, toh usske baad poochoonga toh chalega?"

That was something Meera never expected. She felt like hit by something heavy. Isha looked at Meera again, and kept silence. Kavin, who got no answer from the other end asked again,

"Hello...Are you there Isha?"

Isha was about to ask something, but Meera interrupted her,

"Kavin, nahi aap unse mat poochiye...I mean, itna bhi important nahi hai...Unhe disturb nahi keejiye, busy honge..."

Kavin replied,

"Nahi Meera ji, busy nahi...Unke doosri, I mean, kuch zyaada nahi hai engagement me...Bus ring exchange hi hai, mein poochta hoon..."

Meera this time denied it completely,

"Nahi..It's ok...Aap rehne deejiye...Baat keejiye Ishu se,"

Then she turned the phone from loudspeaker mode to normal and went to her room, without facing Isha, she knew it may make her cry more.

.

.

* * *

 **I know guys, this chapter was truly lame, but couldn't plan anything better.**

 **So this time please deal with this and next chapter, let the truth be revealed** **J**

 **Take Care and keep reviewing**


	16. Chapter 16

Hai all, back again..

This time too, sorry as I wont be able to reply to each and every one's comment.

 **Reha,** yaar story was too good :) Mein reply bhi tumhe wahi karoongi, so keep check that section. Aur mein soch rhi hoon ki Jan 1 ko tumhare story ka first part post kar loongi. Chalega na ;)

So straight into the much awaited part,

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

* * *

 **.**

That day, sun was brighter, maybe he too wanted to know, what is about to happen.

As the engagement function was supposed to happen at an auditorium, away from city, men of the team were busy there. And women were getting themselves ready for the function at Daya's home.

Maneesha was quarrelling with the landphone there, as it was having some problem sometimes.

"Maneesha bhabhi, aapne Siya ko dekha?"

Asked Taarika to Maneesha. she replied,

"Haan Taarika, wo ooper Anila ke paas hai, Poorvi aur Kamla di taiyyaar kar rahi hai Anila ko, wahi gayi hai Siya beta..."

Taarika shook her head and walked to that room, mumbling to herself,

"Offo, Siya bhi na...taiyaar bhi nahi hui hogi, aur Anila ko taiyaar hone de bhi nahi rahi hogi...Acha hua mein ne ye frock banwaa diya uske liye, pari lagegi meri gudiya issme..."

When she reached the room, saw Siya wandering here and there, but her big eyes were stuck on Anila and her accessories. Poorvi was making Anila more stunning, and truly she looked fabulous. Taarika stood at the door and stare at Anila, and some memories came to Taarika's mind, some memories she always cherished,

.

.

 _"_ _Offo, Shreya...Kya kar rahi ho tum? Teak se baithi raho warna kaajal bhail jaayegi..."_

 _Taarika said while Shreya was showing irritations._

 _"_ _Kyaa yaar Taarika, meri jaan chali jaa rahi hai aur tumhe kaajal ki padi hai?"_

 _Taarika put aside the kajal bottle and asked,_

 _"_ _Matlab? Tumhaari shaadi hai aaj aur tum itna dar kyun rahi ho?"_

 _Shreya kept her beautiful eyes on Taarika's face and asked,_

 _"_ _Meri shaadi ko leke mein tensed na hogi toh kya pados ka koi hoga?"_

 _Taarika was about to scold her, and Shreya could find it out easily. So she said,_

 _"_ _Acha baaba, mein baith rahi hoon chup chaap, jo karna hai karo..."_

 _Taarika understood Shreya's nervousness, so tried to calm her down._

 _"Shreya, tum bewaja tension le rahi ho yaar...Socho, tumhe apne zindgi ka sabse bada taufa mil raha hai, Daya mil raha hai aaj...Pata hai, har kisi ke nazeeb me nahi hota hai ye sab...Jinse hum pyaar karein, wo hume bhi pyaar karein, aura age jaake unhe apna sakein, ye sab usual nahi hai...Tum toh bohat lucky ho jo tujhe wo sab mil rahe hein jot um chaahti thi..."_

 _Shreya who was silently listening to all this agreed and said,_

 _"I know...I know Taarika, and I respect it too...But mujhe dar lag raha hai yaar...Matlab, tum, yaar woe k naya rishta, usse sambhalna itna bhi asaan nahi hoga na? Aur usse aage badhaana, tum samajh rahi ho na Taarika..."_

 _Shreya asked with little bit of hesitation. Taarika got what Shreya was pointing to, but before she could answer, someone else did,_

 _"Haan, samajh gayi..."_

 _Both the girls send a glance towards the person who was looking at them, Maneesha._

 _"Samajh gayi Shreya, tum kyun dar rahi ho..."_

 _She continued while walking to the bride. Shreya felt little uncomfortable, but Maneesha easily changed it by her words._

 _"Hota hai Shreya, har ladki ke saath hota hai...Ye jo shaadi hai na, ye do logon ke Milan hai, magar dil se...Rishtey ko aage badhaane ke bare me, ussko ek naya mod den eke bare me, sochna hi padta hai...Magar zaroori nahi hai ki wo sab aaj ke hi din sochein..."_

 _Maneesha took some hairpins and clipped Shreya's hair and kept saying,_

 _"Ye jo shaadi ke din hai na, saare serial walon ne milke mazaak bana diya hai isse...Dukh hota hai bidaai ke waqt, magar zameen me girke thodi na rona chaahiye...Aise hi kuch soch banaake rakhe hein suhaag raat ko leke bhi..."_

 _Shreya and Taarika was keenly listening to Maneesha as she was talking like a mom._

 _"Shaadi ke rishtey me ye sab zaroori hai, magar shaadi ka matlab yeh sab nai hai...Kuch rasmein hai jo insaan ko jodke rakhte hein...Bus, dil mil jaate hein toh ye sab maine rakhte hai...Aur agar dil khush nahi hai, toh in sab bus bewkoofiyaan nazar aayenge...Ab iss din ko kaise lena hai, khushi se yaa fir tension me, tumhaare haathon me hai Shreya...Jo tum chaahogi, aise tumhe yaad rahega ye din...Bohat bada din hai aajka, isse jitna khushi se jee sakoge, jee lena, kyun ki ek hi baar hota hai..."_

 _When she finished saying that, Shreya was transformed into a beautiful bride, with loads of happiness in eyes and relief in face._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Taarika, wahaan kyun khadi ho? Andar aao na..."

Called Purvi who was getting Anila ready for function. Taarika came out of her streams of thoughts and walked to them. She was thinking about this marriage, it was not a happy decision from Daya's side. He was doing all this for his daughter, so these rituals, as Maneesha once said, was nothing than 'rituals'.

Siya who was now jumping on the bed looked at Taarika and the frock she was holding. Little angel's face light up seeing that and she forwarded her hands to her,

"badimaa..."

She uttered cutely and Taarika with smile, reached near her. She asked,

"Awe, meri gudiya ko pasand aayi ye dress? Badi maa pehnadoon meri guriya raani ko?"

Siya just nodded her head in agreement without taking her eyes away from that pretty outfit. Taarika was about to make her wear the dress, but someone stopped her, it was Anila who was ready by then.

"Taarika, rehne do...Mein ne uske liye kapde already chose karke rakhe hai...Mein wo pehna doongi..."

Taarika for sure felt some difference in Anila's tone, but she didn't care it much. She said casually,

"Anila, dekho na Siya ko kitna pasand aaya hai ye dress, ye pehna dete hein, kya fark padta hai?"

Anila's voice turned little bit rough this time,

"Padta hai fark Taarika ji...I mean, mein jaanti hoon Chiyu ki pasand, usspe na purple se zyaada pink ache lagoge..."

She then took Siya in her arms and then walked to the shelf where she kept a dress in pink. She said half to Siya and half to Taarika,

"Ale, Chiyu, dekho MUMMA ne kya laaye hai aapke liye? Dekho...Wah, kitna acha hai na beta? Sabse acha hai na? Aur kaise nahi hoga best, aakhir mumma laaye hai, koi aur nahi..."

Taarika felt a pinch in her heart hearing that. She strongly gripped the dress she brought just to control her emotions. Poorvi too was noticing that change, she walked to Taarika, but Taarika made herself leave from there as soon as possible. She rushed into a void room and cried a bit. It gave her some space to calm down, but she was having a bad feeling, some signs of something wrong. But she ignored it, just because her Siya was getting a mom.

After getting everything ready, all left for the auditorium after locking Daya's house.

.

.

Men were busy at the auditorium and Daya was standing away from all. He didn't wanted to do this, but Siya was the reason that could make everything okay for him. but now, when everything was getting this much close, he was uncomfortable.

"Daya, tum teak ho?"

Asked Abhijith to his buddy.

"tumhe kya lagta hai? Ho sakta hoon teak?"

Abhijith took a sigh and replied,

"nahi ho sakta...Magar koshish karo, kyun ki aage bhi yahi koshish rehne waala hai..."

Abhijith was straight to the point, and Daya caught Abhijith's hand and said,

"Abhi...Ajeeb lag raha hai yaar...Aisa lag raha hai ki ye nahi hona chaahiye...Jaise, Shreya ke saath kuch na insaafi kar raha hoon..."

Abhijith too had the same feeling somewhere within, but he didn't answer.

"Abhi, hum kuch galat toh nahi kar rahe hein na?"

Before Abhijith could reply, some guests approached the groom and that conversation ended thus.

Freddy and Kavin was taking care of decorations at the entrance and then reached Anila, Taarika and others with little Siya. Kavin once or twice saw Siya after he reached Mumbai, but he couldn't pamper that tiny member of their family personally. So he put forward his hands towards her. She stare at him and looked at Anila. Anila smiled and told her,

"Chiyu beta, jao Kavin uncle ke paas...bohat ache hai ye uncle, story sunayenge aapko, hai na Kavin?"

Kavin replied while taking Siya in arms,

"haan, zaroor, bohat saare stories aate hein uncle ko..."

He took her and others went inside the auditorium.

"Chiyu, bohat cute lag rahe ho yaar aaj toh..."

Siya made a face on that and said,

"Chiyu nhi, Siya...Chiyu sirf aayi, nahi mumma bulaate hein..."

Kavin remember someone hearing that...

"Acha meri maa, nahi bulaoonga...magar ek din meli pyaali si jaan kahoge mujhse ki Chiyu bula sakte ho, jaise kisi ne kaha tha mujhse...Tum jitna hi pyaari, cute si, natkhat si..."

Siya was not getting what this uncle was saying in a dreamy tone. Suddenly Kavin realized that he was talking to a small girl, who was not even familiar with him. He started to miss Isha very much, so took out his phone to call her. When Siya saw his phone, she started to ask for it. She was genius in candy-crush, just like many of small kids nowadays. Kavin just gave it to her when she asked.

"Kavin, tang toh kar rahi ho na Siya tumhe?"

Asked ACP Pradyuman who came behind him. Kavin with a jerk faced ACP and replied,

"Tang? Kahaan sir, ye toh kitni pyaari hai, mein toh chaah raha tha ki ye tang karein mujhe..."

ACP smiled at his junior and took Siya from him and said,

"Haan, humaari Siya toh hai hi pyaari, hai na beta?"

He went inside with Siya and Kavin kept his eyes on his boss, who was acting just like another kid in front of Siya.

"Arre, aise kaise bhool gayi yaar? Ab kya karoon mein? Yahan se hil bhi nahi sakta, utna busy hoon aur tum keh rahi ho ki bhool gayi? Ab mein kaise pahunchaa doonga wo file Head Quarters?"

Kavin heard Freddy shouting at Maneesha. Freddy came to Kavin in irritation and Kavin asked,

"Kya hua sir? Kuch tension hai kya?"

Freddy replied,

"Tension hai? Bohat bada tension hai yaar..Ek file submit karni thi aaj HQ pe. Do din pehle mein ne complete karke rakha tha, aur aaj Maneesha ke haath me diya...Aur dekho, ussne Daya sir ke ghar me rakh ke bhool aayi...Ab mujhe sham ko submit bhi karna hai, abhi yahaan se jaa bhi nahi sakta..."

Kavin smiled and consoled him,

"Koi nahi sir...Aap tension mat leejiye, mein jaake le aata hoon...Aap bus keh deejiye ki kahaan rakhe hein file aur key bhi de deejiye..."

Freddy felt it a better idea,

"Are you sure Kavin? Tum jaoge? Agar function miss kiya toh?"

Kavin said easily,

"Shaadi thodi hai sir, sagaai hai, aur mein jaldi leke aa jaoonga..Aap mere chinta chodiye..."

Freddy thanked kavin and gave him the key of Daya's house. Kavin took his bike and drove to Daya's.

.

.

When he opened the door, nothing seemed messed up. Every single thing declared that it was the home of a disciplined CID Officer. He searched at the hall and dining, but file wasn't there. So he assumed that it may be in any of the rooms as ladies were getting Anila ready there. So he walked upwards to a room and slowly opened the door. There he saw the file at the cupboard and he took it. When Kavin was about to leave the room, he felt something familiar there. He turned with a jerk and stare at the photograph hanged on the wall. He was shocked, shell shocked. It was Daya's marriage photo, and the woman with him was none other than, Meera.

Kavin with small steps walked to the photo and took that in his hands. He couldn't believe his eyes, so he again checked it. Then he remember Isha asking about Daya and he felt something fishy.

He just wanted to clear all this confusions, so searched for his phone on his jeans pocket, but it wasn't there. Siya was playing with it mean time :P

Kavin hit on the wall with his fist and went downwards to the landline. He remembered Isha's number and dialled it. When someone took the phone on the other end, without waiting to know who that was, he asked,

"Hello, Mein Kavin bol raha hoon...Meera ji hai wahaan pe? Baat ho sakti hai unse?"

After the silence of seconds, Isha replied,

"Nahi, di toh nahi yahaan, maa ke saath bazaar gayi hai...Kya hua, tension me lag rahe ho tum?"

Kavin tried to calm down, and asked,

"Isha, dekho mein jo keh raha hoon, dhyaan se suno...Sach sach bolo, Meera di aur Daya sir ke beech ka kya rishta hai? Aur koi jhoot nahi..."

Isha was confused,

"Jhoot? Mein kyun boloongi jhoot? Aur kya rishta hai? Agar kuch hai toh wo jaan ne ke liye poocha tha mein ne aapse..."

Kavin took a sigh and asked straight,

"Isha, kya Meera tumhaari sagi behan hai? Bachpan se jaanti ho tum usse?"

Isha's voice stuck somewhere inside her throat. She was shocked to have that query. But she replied, as he was someone beloved,

"Hmm...Nahi, Wo meri di nahi hai...Hume wo pahaadon me mili thi...Behosh thi, yaadasht kho chuki thi..."

Kavin hit his hand on his forehead and shouted,

"Toh? Zaroori nahi samjhe ki enquiry karwaayein? Kuch sochein, unke apnon ko dhoontein?"

Isha was still shocked as she was sure something was fishy. Kavin continued,

"Isha, pata hai Meera ji kaun hai? Wo humaare ek officer hai...CID Inspector Shreya...Daya sir ke beewi, unke bache ki maa...Got it? Ab tum phone rakho, mein baad me baat karta hoon, kuch zaroori kaam hai yahaan..."

Kavin cut the call and dialled the numbers of some officers. But, the phone seemed dead by then. No call was connected, so he had only one way left, drive to the auditorium.

He took his bike and drove in the maximum, he just wanted to stop the engagement on time...

.

.

* * *

 **So guys, how was this chap? Lemme know.**

 **As truth is revealed now, next chappy will be reunion :)**

 **Take Care,**

 **Read and Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hai Guys,

I am back, with the 17th chapter.

I know I am late, it was a hard time for me. Lost some one family.

So, bare with this chapter guys,

Thanks to all of you who encouraged me to write this and who waited for an update, Love you...

 **Chapter 17**

.

.

Kavin drove his bike in maximum and he just wanted to stop the engagement on time. But, destiny wasn't with him this time, he felt so. Because, bike went off in the middle of his journey. He just hit his leg on the bike and moved his hands through his hair, in frustration. He badly wanted some device for communication, he went to the stationary store he saw near, and asked the shop keeper,

"Ji...mujhe urgently ek call karna hai, aap please ek phone de sakte hein mujhe?"

That man watched Kavin head to toe and said,

"Ka hai? Hum aise anjaan logon ko phone ka hai dein? Aajkal ka ka hota rahta hai iss shahar ma, nahi jaante ho ka?"

Kavin was irritated, but he kept calmness and requested,

"Dekhiye, aap sahi keh rahe hein, magar tension mat leejiye, mein CID se hoon...

He searched for his ID and fortunately, he had it with him. seeing that ID, shop keeper, instantly gave the landline access to him and said,

"Maaf keejiye saab, hame pata nahi tha...Leejiye, kar lijiye aap baat..

Kavin didnt reply, he just took the receiver, and then his mind went blank. Some questions disturbed him very much. one was, what he was supposed to say and the second doubt, to whom. All will be busy in function and how can he make anyone believe that Shreya is alive? How on earth any of them would stop this function for such a lame (at least for them) doubt of their newcomer, junior?

Kavin just stood with receiver on hand for some seconds. The name finally his mind chose was of Dushyant, who shared some common thoughts and ideas with him. So he dialed his number and with a sigh, wait for the rings to end. First, Dushyant didn't pick the cell up, which made Kavin more tensed. But second time, Dushyant took the phone and they had a conversation,

"Hello, Inspector Dushyant here,"

Kavin said in a rush,

"Dushyant, mein Kavin bol raha hoon..."

Dushyant made a face and asked,

"Kavin, yaar..Tum kaha ho? Aur ye kiska number hai? Dekho, paanch minute me function shuru hoga, tum miss karne waale ho ye sagai.."

Kavin replied,

"Mujh hi nahi, sab ko miss karna hoga ye sagai...Tum, jaise bhi karke iss rok le yaar, ye nahi hona chahiye.."

Kavin cleared his point easily, but it made Dushyant confused from the core and he shout back,

"Kya, rok doon?"

He then suddenly realize his voice was so loud and walked away from the crowd to a deserted corner and asked,

"Kya bol rahe ho tum yaar? Hosh me toh ho? kyun rokoon mein ye sagai? rokne ke liye thodi na manaaye hein sab Daya sir ko?"

Kavin wanted to describe everything face to face, but here, he had no time to waste and it was only Dushyant who can help him. So he decided to tell him the truth, the truth that would shake him from heart.

"Dushyant, ye sagai issliye nahi hona chahiye kyun ki..."

He continued after a pause,

"Kyun ki Shreya zinda hai, aur aise mein na Daya sir kisi aur ke ho sakte hein, na hi Siya..."

Dushyant was shocked, and he kept silence for some moments and asked back,

"Kya? Kya bola tumne? Shreya...Shreya zinda hai?.."

Kavin was about to answer 'yes', but Dushyant again shouted at him,

"Paagal ho gaye ho yaa baat kuch aur hai? Shreya hamaare aankhon ke saamne...Damn it, aaj ke hi din ye sab kyun bol rahe ho tum Kavin?"

Kavin knew something like this will be on the way, so he wasnt much shocked.

"Dushyant, mujhe pata hai tumhare liye ye maan lena asaan nahi hai, magar yahi sach hai...Aur hairaani hogi tumhe jaanke ki Shreya kuch din pehle tak humare zindgi me thi, ek badi hissa banke, koi aur banke...Hum uske aas paas the yaar, mein ne dekha hai usse, baat ki hai, magar nahi pata tha ki wo Shreya hai..."

Dushyant was slowly starting to believe Kavin's words, as they were so credible and he was so confident. Kavin continued,

"Dushyant, Shreya hi Meera hai...Raghudeep ji ki beti Meera, wo hamari Shreya hai, jo apni yadasht kho chuki hai..."

"What? Meera? Kavin tum ye...tum ye sach bol rahe ho?"

Kavin answered,

"Haa yaar, jhoot kyun boloonga? Dekho, mein wahaan aake sab ko sab samjhata hoon, magar waqt lagega...Tum bus, kuch bhi karo, ye sagai rok do, mein jaldi aane ka koshish karta hoon.."

Dushyant was confused, but he decided to believe Kavin and take a chance. He knew it won't be easy to stop this function, but he have to do this, for his beloved officers...

But the question was, how. He was an intelligent cop, yet he struggled hard to find a way to postpone the function until Kavin reach there. Finally he found a way, he knew it was something weird, something daily soup kind, but he did it...

.

.

Isha, who was aware now about the identity of Meera, was happy on one side, but she was somewhere inside, hurt. Hurt badly because when Meera was just Meera, she was Isha's beloved one. Now, she is Shreya, someone else's daughter, wife, mother, may be sister of someone else. Isha was never selfish, but possessive for sure, when it came to Meera. Now, she is happy for her sister as her confusions are about to vanish and her existence is about to be proved. Isha's eyes flooded like never before, she saw her papa walking to her and she just ran to him and hugged him.

"Papaa..."

She cried aloud and released her happiness and pain together. Hearing that, Sudha her mom too went near them and asked,

"Kya hua? Tu ro kyun rahi hai choti?"

Isha didn't answer, she just tightened the hug. Raghudeep, who felt his daughter's tears, kept moving his fingers through her hair and asked,

"Arre, Ishiii, kya hua yaar? Aise bachon ke tarah kyun ro rahi ho meri doctor saahiba? Kya hua bache?"

She, slowly released him from hug and wiped her tears and said,

"Wo...wo, Kavin ka phone...Matlab, Kavin sir ka phone aaya tha...Unhone kaha, kaha ki..."

She paused and stared at her parents and continued,

"Ki, Meera di...Meera di kaun hai wo jaante hein..Matlab, wo, sach me kaun hai, unhone kaha papa..."

That was a shock for both Raghudeep and Sudha. Sudha stood still for some time, and then asked,

"Kaun? Kaun hai Meera? Aur..aur wo kaise jaante hein usse? Agar pata bhi hai, toh kaha kyun nahi jab dekha usse? Aise kaise koi aur...Matlab, wo, wo meri beti hai...Humaari beti hai wo..."

She sounded like frustrated. Raghudeep hold her by shoulder and said little louder to make her calm down,

"Sudha ji, Bus...Suno toh sahi baat kya hai...Wo hamaari beti hai, koi nahi kahega nahi hai...Magar aankhein band lar lene se sach badal nahi jaate , ye aap bhi jaante hein...Meera ke liye tadapne waale log agar hai, toh unse use door rakhke hum paap kar rahe hein aur usske liye koi bhi Bhagwaan hame maaf nahi karenge..."

Sudha understood that, but she was a mom, it was hard for her. She said,

"Maanti hoon, magar agar usske liye koi na tadap raha hein toh? Agar, hum jaise koi apna nahi hai toh?"

It was Isha who answer her mom,

"Nahi, maa, hai...Unke liye tadapne waale hein...Wo kisi ki...Wo kisi ki beewi hai maa...Di kisi ki maa hai..."

Both, the mom and papa watched Isha with disbelief and seeing them not asking anything she continued,

"Maa..Papa...Aapko yakeen nahi hoga sunke, magar di, wo ek police officer hai...CID ke officer hai wo, Inspector Shreya hai...Wo Daya sir hai na, unki...Unki beewi hai di...Unke bachi ki maa hai..."

A voice, they all could hear. All three, turn behind and saw some plates, broken into pieces on the floor and behind them, Meera standing still. It was a shock for Raghudeep and Sudha, but now they have to take care of Meera who seemed broken. All three went near her and Isha hugged her tight.

"Di...Aap, aap Shreya hai...CID Inspector Shreya...Daya sir ki beewi...Unki beti ki maa...Aap sahi the di...Aap donon ke beech kuch the, aur bohat kuch the...Aap..."

Isha was stopped by Meera's grip on her arms. Meera forcefully fend her away from her and asked,

"Kya? Kya kaha? Mein...Daya sir ki...Mein ek bachi ki...Nahi, tum jhoot bol rahi ho...Tum jhoot bol rahi ho na? Jhoot hai na Ishu, ye sab jhoot hai na?..."

Isha moved her head in 'no' and said,

"Nahi di...Sach hai..."

Meera felt like the earth shaking, her head was spinning and she just fainted right into her papa's, actually not, Raghudeep's arms...

.

.

"Arre, murat ho gaya hai, ab ladki ko laayiye,..."

Pandit ji called and Anila came down with Taarika and Purvi. Little Siya was standing next to Maneesha and watching her 'aayi' getting ready to transform into 'mumma'.

"Sir, sagai ka bhi murat hota hai kya?"

Asked Pankaj to Freddy and Dushyant. Dushyant who was looking tensed didn't even hear that query. Freddy replied,

"Hota hai Pankaj...Har shubh kary me hota hai...magar baat bharose ka hai na, toh in sab me koi badi baat nahi hai, aisa mera maan na hai... Hai na Dushyant?"

Asked Freddy, but Dushyant wasn't listening, so he stressed again,

"Dushyant? Kya hua? Sab teak hai?"

Dushyant tried to hide his nervousness, and replied,

"Haan...Sab teak hai...Bus...thodi si tired feel kar raha hoon, bus.."

He walked little ahead to avoid further questions, he was wondering how people are committing something wrong, because he was suffering as he did something wrong.

"Leejiye. Donon taiyyar hai...Ab Rings laayiye, aur rasm poori keejiye.."

Said ACP and Dushyant started to sweat badly. When Taarika walked towards the table where rings were kept in a 'thaali', Dushyant's heart beat increased and he doubted if someone near him will hear that.

Taarika took the thaali in her hands, and just for something, she opened the boxes in which rings were kept, and was shocked to find them missing. She somehow managed to hide that shock from the guests, but she was confused about what to come next. So she smiled like nothing happened, put back the thali on the table and walked to ACP. She said,

"Sir...Rings missing hai..."

ACP jerked and watched Taarika in disbelief and asked in low voice,

"Kya bol rahi ho Taarika? Aise kaise?"

"Mein bhi wahi soch rahi hoon sir ki aise kaise?"

ACP was not satisfied with Taarika's answer. But he was the best Detective country ever seen, so he had some assumptions which always came true.

"Saare officers ko ikatta karo, bina kisi ko shaq dilaaye..."

He said to Taarika. Taarika was confused, why ACP said so. But she obeyed him and made officers. except Anila come together in a corner. Anila was kept busy with Maneesha. When all the cops reached, ACP said,

"Jaan pehchaan sochke kisi ne koi chor mawaali ko toh invite nahi kiya tha na function me?"

He asked this with a fake smile on face. Pankaj with smile replied,

"Nahi toh sir...Mein ne socha toh tha, magar baad me laga ki shaadi ko bulaoonga..."

ACP and all others gave a glare to him and said,

"Agar aisa koi bhi nahi hai iss function me, toh wo rings kaha gaye?"

Abhijith with a shock, asked back,

"Rings gaye? Matlab chori hua? Yahaan se? Hum sab ke saamne se?"

Taarika replied,

"Haa Abhijeeth...Hum sab ke naak ke neeche se, wo bhi donon rings..."

All seemed confused and Dushyant, tensed. ACP smiled and corrected Taarika,

"Taarika, wo issliye hua, kyun ki wo koi ajnabi nahi ki hai...Koi baaharwala aake aisa kuch kar hi nahi sakta, CID waalon ke function me aake chori karne ki himmat kisko hoga?"

Some officers were confused, but some got what ACP was meaning. Purbi clearly asked him,

"Sir, aapka matlab hum me se kisi ne rings churaya hai...Magar kyun?"

Then, two sharp eyes moved towards Daya, they were of Abhijith. Daya felt his buddy's gaze and with shock, asked,

"Abhi, aise kyun dekh rahe ho tum mujhe? Mein ne kuch nahi kiya...Agar ye sab karna hota toh seedhe seedhe na keh deta..."

That was a credible answer, Abhijith could believe. So all thought to find someone who may have did that.

"Dekho, hum baaharwaalon pe shaq kar sakte hein, talaashi le sakte hein...Magar khamakha tamasha khada karne se pehle hi agar sach saamne laaya jaaye toh..."

Abhijith said in a sharp tone, he used to have for pure official purposes. That was enough for Dushyant, he walked ahead, down headed. All eyes were fixed on him now, and were shocked too. Dushyant reached ACP and forwarded the rings he was having. ACP with anger stair at him and took those rings from him. Dushyant, and all others were ready to hear the outburst of ACP. But, before ACP could express his anger through words, someone got in middle and asked in a calm tone,

"Dushyant, kyun kiya yeh sab? Mein jaanta hoon, bina koi wajah nahi karoge tum aisa kuch...Jo bhi hai, bata do, hum baat karke kuch sochte hein..."

It was Daya, the groom himself. Dushyant's face darkened to see Daya's soft approach towards him. He kept his head down and said,

"Mein...Mein ye sagai rokna chahta tha..."

All were confused, why this man, who worked hard for this engagement, who was really excited for this function is now trying to stop it.

"Kyun?"

Asked ACP. Dushyant was blank then. He had an answer, he could easily let all know what Kavin said him. But, he wasn't sure. Dushyant said to himself in mind,

'Mein agar Shreya ke naam bhi loonga, toh ye sagai ruk jaayegi...Magar, ye sab Kavin ka galtifaimi nikla toh?...Agar aisa hai toh fir Daya sir ko kisi bhi rishte ke liye manaana toh door, keh bhi nahi paoge koi bhi...Hey Bhagwaan, mein ye kis museebat me bhasa hoon...'

His thoughts were disturbed by Abhijith's stern voice,

"Soch kya rahe ho Dushyant? Bolo.."

Dushyant humbly said,

"Sir...Wajah...Wajah mein nahi, Kavin batayega aapko...Please sir aap thodi der ke liye ruk jaayiye, ye sagai mat hone deejiye..."

All with loads of confusion kept looking at Dushyant and ACP said,

"Nahi...Nahi rokenge hum ye sagai...Kyun rokein?"

All agreed to their boss, but Daya said,

"Sir, agar Dushyant keh rahe hein toh..."

It was Abhijith who stopped Daya,

"Toh? Toh kya Daya? Hum rok dete hein, magar uss ladki ka kya jo tumhara intezaar kar rahi hai wahaan? Sab saamne kya kahenge uss se? Yahi ki humare ek officer ka man hua ye rokne ka, toh rok diye?"

It was indeed a question for which Dushyant too had no answer. All walked to Anila who was waiting. Dushyant helplessly tried once again,

"Sir please...Thoda wait..."

But his voice went unheard. He hit his fist on the nearer wall and went behind all.

"Sir please, please Daya sir, aap thoda wait keejiye, Kavin aake sab bata doge aapko...Sir.."

Daya wanted to wait, not just because Dusyant said, but he was not really ready to give the space of Shreya to anyone else. ACP this time asked Dushyant,

"Sagai rokne ki koi toh wajah do...Hai koi wajah?"

All waited for a reason, but Dushyant kept silence. So, there was no doubt of stopping the engagement, all went forward, but a voice stopped them. It was of Kavin. He said aloud from the doorway,

"Wajah...Wajah ye hai ki Shreya zinda hai..."

.

.

.

Chapter 17 is done.  
Next Chapter will show the meeting of Daya with Shreya and more.

Take Care...

Reha, Can we talk on the review section of WIAWU?


	18. Chapter 18

**HAI All,**

 **I know I am late again, but sorry :(**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed :)**

 **Keep reading kyun ki ye fiction itni jaldi khatm karne ka iraada hai nahi mujhe ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

"Shreya Zinda hai sir,"

When Kavin repeated the same sentence, all became shocked again. His eyes were glittering with immense confidence which made Dushyant too little relaxed, and he said,

"Kavin ne bataya mujhe aisa, aur issliye mein ne...Issliye mein ne sagai rokne ki, matlab taalne ki koshish..."

Dushyant said so, but no one was looking at him. most of their eyes were fixed on Kavin's face, and some others were on Daya's face.

Daya was trying to believe what he heard was something he really heard, because in that moment, it sounded just like a dream.

"Kya bol rahe ho Kavin, hosh me toh ho tum?"

Asked Dr. Salunkhe while walking to Kavin. Kavin nodded and said,

"Haa sir...Yakeen nahi karoge aap log, ki..."

He paused a bit and remembered all that happened at Mahabaleswar, then walked ahead to Daya, who was blank, completely. Then he said,

"Yakeen nahi hoga aapko sir, ki...Jis ladki ke complaint pe investigate karne hum wahaan gaye the, Jis ladki ke bare me roz hamare baatein hoti thi, Jisse bachane ke liye aap apne jaan pe khele the, Jisse mere alawa koi wahaan dekha hi nahi, wahi ladki...Wahi ladki koi aur nahi aapki Shreya hi thi sir...Meera is Shreya sir..."

All became more shocked and confused hearing this. Daya's eyes were still fixed on Kavin's and his face clearly shown no expression at all.

"Kavin..."

ACP called his junior's name in his usual questioning way and Kavin repied,

"I know sir, aapko yakeen nahi ho raha hoga, but believe me...Aisa hi hai...Yahi sach hai...Raghudeep ji ko, matlab Isha ke baap ko, Shreya madam pahadon me mile the, sakhmi haalat pe...Unhe jab hosh aaya, kuch yaad nahi the aur fir Meera ke naam se unhi ke beti banke wahaan reh rahi thi...Aur abhi bhi unhe kuch yaad nahi hai...Aaj, jab mein ne wo shaadi ke tasveer dekha Daya sir ke, tab mein ne Meera ji ko dekha, aur confirm bhi kiya sir, wohi Shreya hai..."

This time Kavin's clarification was credible and all faces turned from confusion to happiness. They all were happy to have a hope of getting back their Shreya, getting back their beloved one, getting back Siya's mom and getting back Daya's life. Taarika couldn't control her tears, she looked up and thanked God for his kindness, and Purvi hold Tarika's arms to show her excitement. Freddy and Pankaj looked at each other and they exchanged the glances of glory, yep they were that much happy. But the one person for whom this mattered the most, remain still blank. Abhijith found his buddy's situation and trned him to face him,

"Daya..."

Daya didn't respond to that call, so Abhijith repeated it,

"Daya..."

And this time Daya came to senses and looked at his bestfriend, and all of a sudden hugged him. Abhijith was expecting that, he knew Daya well, may be none knew him better than his Abhi. So he hugged back and Daya shed tears in that hug. Abhijith released Daya and then said,

"Daya, Daya...Bus yaar, ab nahi...Rone ka waqt hai yeh? Rone ka waqt khatm samjho yaar, Ab bus.. Shreya waapis mil rahi hai tujhe...Siya ko...Aur tu, tu ro raha hai? Nahi...Ab aansu poch aur chalet hein, dekhte hai ki Shreya kaisi hai, kis haalat me hai..."

Daya nodded in tears, but those tears were of happiness. He turned to ACP and said,

"Sir...Wo, hum, hum abhi chalet hai Mahabaleswar...Aap bhi chaliye, sab chalet hai aur..."

ACP with teary eyes watched his younger son's excitement and replied,

"Haa kyun nahi? Mein nahi aoonga kya apne beti ko waapis lane? Zaroor challenge hum.."

Then Daya turned to Kavin and had him in a warm hug. Kavin was so satisfied that he could bring back everyone's happiness. After parting from that hug, Daya happily turned back and in a second, his smile vanished. He was again blank to see someone behind the team, who was listening to all this. Daya's sudden expression change made all others too look at that direction, and there, they could find Anila.

Anila stood still with the support of the door and she was having a sad face, obviously. And that face questioned the whole cid team. Everyone of the team was having guilt of forgetting her, when Shreya's news made them excited. Daya was confused, guilt and helpless. He was not able to look into Anila's eyes. But, this was a situation where he was the one who only can do something. So he in hesitation walked to her and stood in front of her,

"Anila..."

He took her name in a gentle manner and then, no word came out from his mind. He searched for words and then continued,

"Ho sakein toh maaf kar."

Anila stopped him in middle and said,

"Nahi..."

Daya and all others looked at her, and after a pause she said,

"Nahi Daya...Maafi ki koi zaroorat nahi hai...Mein samajh rahi hoon...Kuch, kuch sapne bune the mein ne sach hai...Iss beech kabhi kabhi tumhe leke...Rehne do...Mein ye nahi kahoongi ki mujhe dukh nahi hai...Dukh hai, aur bohat hai...Magar wo meri Siyu ki, aur tumhari khushi kea age kuch bhi nahi hai...Tumhe Shreya waapis mil rahi hai, iss se acha kuch ho sakta hai kya?...Mein, mein sambhal loongi ki khud ko..."

Her eyes were having tears, but lips had smile. Anila slowly patted on Daya's arm and said,

"Jao Daya...Mujhe leke pareshaan na ho...Jao.."

Daya unbelievably looked at her and then hugged her saying,

"Tum..Tum bohat achi ho Anila.."

Then he released her from hug and patted on her cheek, then with all others, rushed to the exit, leaving Siya with Maneesha.

.

.

.

When Meera opened her eyes, she saw Isha and Sudha sitting beside her bed and Raghudeep standing near the door of that room. Meera wanted to clear that what happened was a dream or not, and her family's face proved that it was something really happened.

"Di...Aap teak ho?..."

Asked Isha with loads of care.

"Hmm...Teak hoon"

Meera replied while trying to sit. Isha helped her with that and Sudha started to weep again. Isha and Meera with teary eyes looked at her. So she rushed out from that room and Raghudeep followed her to console.

"Maa ko kya hua?...Wo aise kyun chali gayi?"

Asked Meera to Isha, as she felt something she don't know was also happened when she wasn't in sense.

"Wo...Di...Wo, Kavin ka phone aaya tha abhi ki...Ki wo log nikal chuke hai wahaan se aapko...Aapko unke saath..."

Isha couldn't complete and she turned back to hide her tears from Meera.

"kya? matlab wo mujhe yahaan se..."

Meera couldn't accept that fact easily. She always wanted to know her self. Her identity, but when it came to her, she wanted to be Meera, she wanted to be with those whom she believed family.

"Ishu, aise kaise? Matlab, mein kaise jaa sakti hoon tum logon ko chodke? Mere pariwaar ko chodke?Tum logon ke alawa mera..."

Isha cut Meera in between,

"Nahi di...Nahi hai aisa..Aap hamari Meera di hi rahegi, magar aap Shreya ho...Aap ki apni ek bachi hai jo apne maa se bohat door hai...Usse aapki zaroorta hai hum se zyaada. Usse aap chahiye honge di, aur Daya sir...Unhe bhi toh waapis chahiye na unki Shreya..."

Isha said this in a rush, but her heart was weeping like never before. Because she knew she was gonna lose her Meera di soon. But she hide that and continued,

"Aur, hamaara kya hai di...Hum toh hai yahaan...Aapka jab man karein, aap aajaayiye, ya fir hum aayenge Mumbai..."

Meera hugged Isha and cried aloud in that hug.

"Ishu, aisa kyun hota hai mere saath? Mein apne pariwaar, apnon ko maanga tha...Aur Dekho, kitni badnazeeb hoon mein...Mujhe apne pariwaar mila bhi aur..."

Isha had no words to console her sis. She just strengthen that hug, just like she was afraid of losing her.

.

.

.

All related to team CID was feeling really happy when Shreya's news reached them. But, somewhere in Mumbai, behind a closed door, in her bridal like out fit, she was burning alive. She was feeling like dying. Her plans were perfect, but destiny had something different in it's gift box. She was having him in her life, but suddenly that news took him away from her. And for her the most painful thing was to behave like nothing matters, even after her heart was being torn into pieces.

"No..."

She cried aloud and threw a flower vase at the mirror and those glass pieces shattered just like her dreams. Anila sat on the bed and started to mumble to herself,

"nahi,...Aisa nahi ho sakta, aisa nahi hona chaahiye...Galat huaaa...Bohat Galat kiya sab mere saath..."

She moved her hands through her hair and acted just like someone who lost control over mind.

"Kya thi mein? Bus itna sa importance hi tha Daya ke life me meri ki uss...Uss ki naam sunne pe, bus naam sunke chodke gaye mujhe...Socha bhi nahi ki mujhpe kya beeta hoga, meri dil me kya..."

She cried hard and then wiped those tears. She slowly got up and walked to the shattered mirror and said,

"Nahi...Aise haar nahi sakti mein...Ek baar haar chuki hoon Daya ko, ab nahi...Nahi haroongi Anila ab...Kabhi nahi,,,"

She took a broken mirror piece and stair at it's sharp edge and said,

"Aise bikharne ke liye nahi banaayi thi Anila ne ye saara plan...Uss bachi ki aage peeche ghoomke apna waqt barbaad issliye nahi ki thi ki jab usski maa aayein aur mujhse Daya ko cheen le...Sahi hai ki mera plan bikhar gaya, magar wo abhi bhi itni nukeeli toh hai, ki khoon baha sakein..."

She moved her fingers through the tip of that piece and then looked at her blood,

"Yaad kho chuki ho na Shreya, ab sab kho dogi...Apni bachi ko, aur mere Daya ko bhi...Aajao tum, aajao...Ateet ke saath saath tumhare aaj aur aanewale kal ko bhi alvida kehna hoga tumhe...Aajao.."

A smile most evil, came to her lips and tears made a way to some evil glitter in her eyes. She was having some new plans for Shreya...

.

.

.

"Sir, yahi ghar hai.."

Said Kavin to ACP when Innova stopped in front of Isha's home. Daya who was in the passenger seat, took a deep sigh. His mind went back and remember how he missed Shreya each time they were around. But now, there was just a wall between them. Nothing could stop them from seeing each other.

"Daya, kya soch rahe ho yaar, baahar toh nikalo.."

Said Abhijith. Daya came out from the car and walked slowly to that house. Hearing the vehicle sound, Raghudeep came out. Seeing the whole team, he fold his hands and said,

"Namaste sir..."

Daya came forward and said,

"Ji wo...Hum..."

Raghudeep smiled and said,

"Isha ne sab samjhaya hai ham sabko...Wo, ander hai...mein bulaata hoon..."

Then he turned back and looked inside, then called

"Meera beta..."

then, like realizing something, he corrected

"Shreya, wo naam hai na?...Usse hum Meera bulaate the..."

Daya could realize a father's pain there. He said holding Raghudeep's hands,

"Bulaate the nahi, bulaate hai boliye...Wo aapki Meera thi, hai aur hamesha rahegi..."

Raghudeep send a glance at Daya, which was really surprised,

Daya continued,

"Yahaan jitne bhi rishte hai Shreya ki, wo sab aise hi rahegi, bina koi badlaaw ke..."

Raghudeep nodded in yes and he was so happy. But there was someone who couldn't hide his smile hearing that. It was Neeraj, who stood behind all, and was hiding himself actually. None noticed him though.

Isha and Sudha came out from inside, and all looked at them. Everyone's eyes were searching someone else. Slowly, from behind Isha and mom, Meera, not actually Shreya, came forward.

Daya's eyes were fixed on her, he doubted his eyes for once, because he was seeing someone whom he thought lost forever. She came forth keeping her eyes down. She was not looking at anyone actually. But, in some special moment, her gaze collided with Daya's gaze. She felt some kind of current passing her body. She could feel the presence of her whole life before her. She wanted to take back her eyes from his, but couldn't. She just walked ahead to him like some special power was leading her. Yeah, that special power was of love. The incredible strength of love Daya had given her, even after he believed her to be no more.

Shreya was walking slowly, but Daya couldn't control his reflexes. He closed his eyes tightly for once, and then literally ran to his angel and all of a sudden had her in a hug. Shreya was obviously not expecting it, but she hugged him back and both were crying. All who were seeing this became emotional and Neeraj, slowly turned behind and wiped his tears.

After some moment, Shreya realized that she was in the hug of someone, whom she doesn't remember; someone who was yet a stranger. That thought made her jerk away Daya's arms, but in that emotional outburst, Daya didn't realize it. He cupped her face and said,

"Shreya...Yaar tu...Tumhe pata hai mein kaise jee raha tha tere bina...Har roz tujhe khone ki gum me...Yaar, sab tumhe miss kar rahe the, aur hamaari, hamaari bachi...Siya, tumne nahi dekha na usse itne din...Wo badi ho gayi hai, samajhdaar hai hamaari bachi aur..."

Daya kept saying all these in a breath, but Shreya couldn't get anything from it than his genuine feelings for her. She wondered that this man was loving her from his whole heart, but yet she was not able to remember any of the memory with him. Not even their child. Daya continued,

"Shreya...Shreya pata hai jab Kavin ne bola toh mujhe yakeen hi nahi hua, magar dil me kahi tha kit u hai...Tera hone ka ehsaas tha mujhe, aur jab aaya tha yahaan, mein ne kaha bhi tha Abhi se ki...Hai na Abhijith, bolo na .."

He looked at Abhijith. Abhijith smiled and he understood Shreya's situation. So he went ahead and touched Daya's shoulder and turned him to face him. That time, Shreya went two steps behind as she was feeling little uncomfortable with Daya. All noticed that except Daya. Abhijith said Daya,

"Daya...Khushi me, khushi me shaayad tum bhool gaya yaar, ki..."

Abhijith paused and stare at Shreya and continued after a sigh,

"Ki Shreya ko kuch yaad nahi hai...Wo hum me se kisi ko yaad nahi karte hai yaar, toh ye sab naya hai na uss ke liye..."

Daya with loads of pain, remember that fact, which he forgot due to the excitement. Then he turned and found Shreya confused there. That was an awkward moment, for sure. Taarika came forward to lighten the situation and hugged Shreya. She moved her hand through Shreya's cheek and said,

"Shreya, mein...Mein Taarika...Forensic Expert hoon Mumbai CID ke...Dost hoon tumhari...Magar hum doston se zyaada behenein hua karte the."

She started that introduction with so much of easiness, but she wept in between. She never thought that she will have to introduce herself to her Shreya like this. Her eyes couldn't hide tears anymore, so she looked ahead to hide them from all.

"Shreya...Mein ACP Pradyuman..."

Said ACP while patting on her head and all introduced themselves to her. Shreya with some strange feeling listen all that and nodded sometimes. But she was really confused about herself.

"Shreya, tumhe pata hai, Siya roz apni mumma ko maangti hai aur hum, hum usse samjhaane me nakaam rahte hein...But aaj usse apni mumma waapis milenge...Aaj hum usse usski bachpan sahi maine me lautaane waale hein..",

said Doctor Salunkhe.

Shreya felt something special when she heard that. She was not remembering Siya, but that name, the feeling it gave was something great for her. She wanted to see that kid waiting miles away, for her. But, the fact that she is gonna go away from her family, was painful. She slowly turned back and saw her family standing behind with smiles on lips, but tears in eyes.

Isha was trying her best to hide her fear, sadness and pain but failed. She ran to the backyard of the home and Kavin saw her. He very well understood her stand, so went behind her letting Dushyant know that.

Isha was crying hard leaning to the wall there, and Kavin called her name to console her,

"Ishu...yaar, please yaar ro mat...Mujhe nahi pata ki tumhe kaise..."

He searched hard for words, and by then Isha hugged him and cried harder. Kavin hugged her back and consoled her,

"Ishu...Dekho mein samajhta hoon...Ye bohat mushkil ghadi hai yaar, sab ke liye...Tum sochke dekho tumhari Meera di ke bare me...Kya guzar rahi hogi ab unpe? Wo apne pariwaar me waapis jaa rahe hein jisse wo yaad hi nahi karti...Aur Daya sir, wo apne Shreya ko nahi balki saare yaadein khoyi hui ek anjaan si ladki ko le jaa rahe hein apne saath...Kisi ke liye bhi aazaan nai hai yaar...Magar honsla rakhna hoga hame...Hum nahi sambhalenge toh kaun sambhalega unhe?..."

Isha kept crying and Kavin slowly released her from hug and wiped her tears,

"Bus Ishu...Bus...Tu rona nahi yaar, mujhse dekha nahi jaayega...Mein tumhe iss tarah nahi dekhna chahta hai yaar...Teri aansu mere bardasht ke baahar hai, kyun ki I just love you Ishu..."

Isha was shocked a bit, she knew that fact he just said, but yet she was shocked. She raised her eyes and looked into his eyes. Kavin took a sigh and took her face in her hands, then said,

"Haan...I love you Ishu...Mujhe nahi maloom kab aur kaise, pyaar ho gaya hai mujhe tumse...Aur, aur mujhe tum bohat pasand ho...Bohat zyaada..."

Isha for a second smiled and said,

"I know that...and I...I love you too..."

Then Kavin with a smile hugged her again.

.

.

After one hour, Meera's bags were packed. Taarika and Purvi helped Isha with that. Shreya all these time sat with her mom and consoled her somehow. Raghudeep too was feeling fine when all were so lovely towards Shreya. He was happy to have such a family for his daughter. He actually was having a feeling like the father who gets his daughter married to a very good family. The pain of parting was there, but the happiness was more than that.

When Shreya got out from home, many from that village were waiting outside for her. She bid a good bye to all those and then reached someone special, Neeraj.

"Neeraj..."

She just took his name with so much of care and affection, and Neeraj smiled at her,

"Hey...Khush hoon yaar...Tumhare liye..."

Shreya wanted to say sorry to him and she started too,

"Neeraj, maaf kar dena mujhe..."

Neeraj cut her and said,

"Arre, sorry kyun Meera...Tum jiske saath bhi ho, khush raho..Iss se zyaada hum me se kisi ko bhi kuch nahi chaahiye yaar...Khush raho..Aur jab bhi koi zaroorat pade na, yaad kar lena mujhe, I will be there for you yaar..."

He said and side hugged her.

Shreya then hugged Isha and said,

"Ishu, aa jaana wahaan, tere bina nahi hoga mujhse yaar..."

Isha smiled and said,

"Haan di, mein bhi kya karoongi yahaan apke bina?"

Then Shreya got in to the Innova and went to her new life.

It was her life, but now she was totally unaware of every element of it..

And she was unaware of someone waiting there to make her life more confused...

.

.

* * *

 **I hope this wasn't boring :P**

 **Keep reading guys,**

 **Aapke reviews bohat maine rakhte hai :)**

 **Take Care**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hai All, I know I am pretty late this time too..**_

 _ **But believe me, these two weeks were sooooooooooooo Horrible,**_

 _ **Stress, Fear, Love, and what not!**_

 _ **So, I couldn't come up with anything better than this :( I assure you this is a very boring and small update..You guys can easily skip it, but next one won't be like this, 4 sure...**_

 _ **Sorry All...**_

* * *

When They reached Mumbai, it was dark. All were feeling relieved, relaxed and happy obviously. But one person was unable to find what her emotions really are. She was trying hard to fit into the attire of Shreya, whom she never knew...She was searching every route their cab took, just to see if she is able to remember anything. But, no, she was totally new there, totally new and totally different from the one who used to be here, at Mumbai before.

When cab reached Daya's home, whole team was excited to see the re-union of a mother and child. Daya was eagerly waiting to gift his daughter what she desired the most, her mom.

All got out from the cab and Daya opened the door for Shreya, and calmly took her name,

"Shreyaa.."

She didn't respond, not just because she was sinking in her thoughts, but because she forgot he was calling her. She was waiting for Meera to respond. Daya may have realised Shreya's state of mind, so he again called,

"Shreya, ghar aagaya hai..."

She jerked on hearing that and nodded her head. Then slowly got out from that cab and stare at that two storied building, their home. She got no sign of memories regarding that house, so she was a stranger to that piece of her life too.

When she was looking at that building, someone opened the door and came out. It was Maneesha. Everyone's eyes were searching for someone else, their little angel. Shreya just saw Maneesha, she was not expecting anyone than a child, whom all said her daughter. Every eye questioned Maneesha about Siya, silently. Maneesha smiled after seeing Shreya well and then slowly looked behind herself. All leaned little bit to right, to see Siya, who was having her teddy in one hand and with other hand, grabbing Maneesha's saree end. Her big and pretty eyes were stuck on a face, which she only remembered seeing in some photographs. Shreya's eyes became wet due to some reason, she was unknown. May be that was something which made her mom. Taarika slowly come forward and touched on Shreya's shoulder, then said,

"Shreya...Siya, Tumhari bachi..."

Shreya looked into Taarika's eyes and a smile crept into her lips. She slowly walked towards that little angel, who was looking at her. With each step Shreya took forth, Siya hide herself behind Maneesha. Her small hands grabbed Maneesha like never before and some strange expressions she showed to her mom. When reached Siya, Shreya was almost crying. She sat on her knees and slowly took left hand of Siya in her right hand and made Siya face her. She had to force a bit, but she did. Because she wanted to see Siya's face well. She wanted to see if she was the same Meera used to dream. Shreya cupped Siya's face. Siya curved her lips a bit as she was feeling Shreya's presence like some stranger's. But Shreya, she was realising that Siya was that girl she used to see in her dreams. Some differences were there, but she was the one. Shreya kissed on both her cheeks again and again with loads of affection and love. She hugged that angel and cried hard. Everyone around too couldn't control their feelings, some laughed and some cried. Daya side hugged Abhijith and then stare at his complete family.

After some minutes, when Shreya loosened her grip, Siya jerked her hold and ran to her dad, then hugged him. Daya took her in her arms, and Siya hide herself in those big and strong hands. She was not comfortable with Shreya, all found. It hurt Shreya the most. And Daya too wasn't expecting such behaviour from Siya. Here, only experience could talk. ACP came forth and said to Daya, looking at Shreya,

"Daya...Bachi hai...Yaad bhi nahi hai usse kuch bhi...Hota hai aisa, ab tumhe samjhana hoga Siyu ko ki maa hai Shreya uski...Samajh rahe ho na?"

Daya nodded in yes, and Shreya too understood it. She slowly got up and wiped her tears. Maneesha said,

"Ab bahar khade hoke baat karenge ya ander bhi aaoge?..Shreya ko dikhao poora ghar yaar...Sab ke liye khana banake rakhi hai Kamla kaki , aayiye..."

All smiled and went inside. Shreya hesitate a bit and that easily Daya understood. When all were getting inside, he walked to Shreya. Siya was resting her head on his left shoulder. Daya walked to the door, and casually took Shreya's left hand in his right hand, and walked inside. She was never expecting it, so just stared at him and walked with him. After getting inside, before everyone, he released her hand. Shreya, felt a family that time. She felt someone beloved then...

.

.

Anila got out from her car and stare at Daya's house. Her heart was burning with vengeance, anger and jealousy. But, she hide all those emotions because she wanted to get back what she lost.

She mumbled,

"Shreya, waapis aagyi hai, tum nahi aaogi Anila usse milne?...Ofcourse Taarika, lo...Aagayi mein...Kaise na aaoon, milna toh tha hi mujhe tumhari Shreya se...Miloongi nahi toh, samjhaoongi kaise, ki usne kitni badi galti ki hai Daya ke zindgi me waapis aake..."

She then fixed a smile on face and walked into house. All were settle comfortably here and there. But when they saw Anila, all felt a pinch somewhere in their heart. They all were guilty about Anila. She in heart wanted that guilt, which was the best way to gain sympathy and a better place among them. Yet, acted like nothing matter.

"Are, sab aise kyun dekh rahe hein mujhe? Shreya kahaan hai?"

Shreya came ahead from the 'girl gang' and smiled at this new stranger. Anila too smiled and went near Shreya, then hugged her. After releasing her from that hug, she said,

"Zara dekhoon toh sahi, meri Chiyu ki mumma kaisi hai..."

Shreya gave a confused glance, for which Anila gave an answer,

"Arre, Siya ki hi baat kar rhi hoon...Chiyu bulaati hoon mein usse...Aadat hai wo meri, pyaar hai, mamta hai, waqt hai, sab kuch hai Siya mere liye...Aur mein uski..."

Before she could complete, Siya came out from her room with her teddy in one hand and said,

"Aayiiiiiii..."

Then she ran into Anila's arms and Anila hugged and kissed her.

"Awww...Meli bachi, miss kiya aayi ko? Yaa mumma ko milte hi bhool gyi?"

Siya first looked at Shreya and then nodded in 'no'.

"Mujhe pata tha, koi bhi bhool jaye mujhe, mera bacha nahi bhoolegi aayi ko..."

Then she again kissed on Siya's cheeks. Shreya, who didn't even saw Anila before, who had no special attachment towards anyone than Siya, felt really uncomfortable with this relation. She felt like someone was taking away something special from her. But, she smiled. All others felt nothing different in Anila's behaviour. But, Taarika could find out the sudden change Shreya was having. She, to lighten the moment, said

"Are, aise kaise bhool jaogi Siya, maa jaisi pyaar jo diya tha tumne usse...Maa ki baat alag hoti hai, magar tumhe bhoolegi kyun, Ab maa bhi hai aur choti maa bhi...Kyun pari?"

All shared a smile, except Anila. She got the taunt Tarika was having in her words. ...

* * *

 ** _As I said, Next won't be this boring and small..._**

 ** _And an important messages, Guys, I am not the author of the story, "Imtehaan Pyaar Ka"...Some reviews made me realise that yet readers are thinking it to be mine. I am the publisher only :)_**

 ** _TC all,  
Read and Review..._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Late, I know :(**

 **Many may have forgot this fiction nd me too -_-**

 **Please be with me bcz I am back and gonna update frequently..**

 **No special reason than LOVE behind me being late :( sorry all...**

 **But I am missing Ishu very badly. Jiske liye ye story likhna shuru ki thi, aaj wo paas nhi hai :(**

 **I know tu padh legi Ishu, as I promised this one is exclusively for you :)**

 **.**

 **.**

That night, Shreya felt so lonely. Before leaving, Tarika introduced a room to her saying,

"Shreya, filhal ye tumhara kamra rahega...Uncomfortable feel mat karna, aur kisi bhi cheez ki zaroort padi na, then saamne wale kamre me hi hai Daya...Bula lena usse, teak hai?"

Shreya just nodded in yes, even though she was sure she wont call him "Daya". Now, as all left, Daya was trying to make Siya sleep, Shreya was left alone. She walked to the window and remember something.

.

.

 _"Di...Ye khidki q band kar dete ho aap sone se pehle? Mujhe acha nhi lagta...Khula chod deejiye na.."_

 _Isha complained just like a kid and Meera ignored it._

 _"Di...Aap bhi na, sunti nahi ho meri baat...Acha lagta hai bahar dekhke laitna...Taare dikhte hai, ped ke patton ke peeche chand dikhte hai..."_

 _Meera smiled within and replied,_

 _"Meri maa, ab tu paka mat...Khula chodke nahi so sakte, papa ne mana kiya hai...Pata hai na Bhuvan ke log kaise hai...Kyun bekaar me..."_

 _Isha who was laying on the bed stood up suddenly and said,_

 _"Bhuvan, Bhuvan, Bhuvan...Ye insaan hai kaun..Oops, insaan hi kahaan hai wo...Usske liye hum apne khushiyaan rehne denge? Kab tak?"_

 _Meera replied,_

 _"Pata nahi kab tak..."_

 _"Magar mujhe pata hai...Kabhi na kabhi, koi na koi aajayega...Aur iss Bhuvan ke bache ko aisa sabakh sikhayega ki sab yaad rakhenge...Fir, Hum sab araam se rahenge...Khidki khula chodke baahar ke taare ginenge...Aap aur mein, sirf hum hi kyun? Gaav ke sab log apne marzi se jiyenge...Hai na di?"_

 _Meera just smiled and Isha continued,_

 _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._ Shreya was lost in her thoughts and memories. Her eyes were having tears, which showed how much alone she was even if she was with her own. Daya, who came to that room to check if his wife was having a good sleep, found her standing near that window. He clearly understood Shreya's situation and wanted to make her happy at any cost. He silently went back to his room and sat on the bed, and after some time, a smile crept into his face; A smile which was a proof that he got something he wanted.

.

.

Next morning, Daya woke up hearing some voices from the kitchen. He walked down and saw Shreya there. She was systematically making food, just like someone used to it. Some memories went through his head..

.

.

 _"Daya, Dayaaaaaaa..."_

 _Daya was sitting with a file in their room and Shreya called out aloud. First he asked from there itself,_

 _"Kya hua yaar? Chilla kyun rahi ho?"_

 _As answer, he again got that call,_

 _"Dayaa... "_

 _He knew his wifey very well, so he closed the file and walked down to the kitchen. When he entered, that was a scenario worth watching. She was standing with dough for rotti and floor was covered with wheat powder. Dough was clearly visible on her face and hair. Daya controlled his laughter as best as he could, because even a smile could have made the situation more terrific._

 _"Are, ye kya kar rahi ho tum? Rotti bana rahi ho ki..."_

 _He was unable to complete because Shreya's glare made him silent._

 _"Rotti hi bana rahi hoon... dikhayi nahi deta? Ab ye batao ki kaise banate hai, sahi jaa rahi hoon ki nahi?"_

 _Daya just looked around and said,_

 _"Sahi?... Shreya, kehna toh mein yahi chahta hoon ki sahi jaa rahi ho... Magar yaar,poori zindgi hame yahi rehna hai na, is chat ke neeche... toh kitchen ke bina ek ghar kaise?.. matlab, samajh rhi ho na tum.."_

 _He said thus and went a few steps back, just_ for safety purpose. _Shreya put down the bowl she was having in her hands on the counter with a bang sound and took a deep sigh. Then turned back to her husband and asked,_

 _"Oh, really? Bina kitchen ke ghar jitna bakwaas rahega, bina patni ke Pati uss se kam bakwaas hi rahega na?"_

 _Daya with surprise, asked_

 _"Oye? Kya bol rahi ho?"_

 _as an answer of his query, she threw the roti basin towards him and fortuantely, Daya's reflexes were truly amazing. He caught that just like MSD and with his adorable smile show it to her and asked,_

 _" Howzaat?"_

 _Shreya who was at the peak of her anger due to his such childish behavior, threw some more vessels on hi, and here our fielder went week and ran towards the hall, being followed by his wifey with some more newly invented arms :P_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ Tea.."

Daya came out of memories when Sreya called him with a cup of tea, he stare at her face for some moments and took that cup.

" Mujhe nhi maloom ki aapko kitna sugar chahye hoge tea me,"

Sreya excused, and when she got a glare of Daya, she somehow corrected it,

" Mera matlb tha, ki mujhe yaad nhi hai kitna..."

Daya smiled and had a sip of tea. Then with a sigh replied,

" Jitna hai utna hi chahye tha..."

He walked upstairs with the newspaper in hands and then said without looking back,

" Shreya, jab kaaki aaye keh dena ki guest room ready rkhe, Isha ko apni study materials rkhne honge na kahi na kahi toh.."

Shocked Shreya asked,

" Isha, matlab?"

Daya turned back and said, Isha apni medicine yahi se kregi..mein ne intezaam sb kr diya hai aur Kavin gaya hai use le aane ke liye..."

Shreya leaned towards the wall and her mind was feeling really very happy. She wanted to thank that person who did everything that was almost impossible to keep her happy. She prayed to give him back his love, Shreya, erasing Meera fully...

.

.

.

When Calling bell rang, Shreya jerked from sleep and looked around and felt silly on herself who was sitting with some case files Daya had in cupboard. As Daya was busy with some fileworks in his room and Siya was peacefully sleeping, Shreya took one of those files, just to find if something is there which could make her remember anything. But, it resulted in sleep, at 8 pm.

She walked towards the door and opened it with some amount of hesitation, but soon as she opened the door, that shyness, that silence her soul was having went away and she just shouted,

" Ishuuuuuuu...Pagli..."

Then she suddenly had her little sissy in hug and she was smiling broad. Isha in the mean time was trying hard to control her tears and stayed for minutes in that soothing hug. Then asked,

" Miss kiya mjhe ki bhool gyi ekdum? Yaad aayi mein?"

Shreya slightly hit on isha's head and said,

" Haa, bhool gayi na...ab dikha so yaad aayi, nhi toh Isha naam ki koi thi, kaha yaad rhti mjhe?"

Even if Isha understood it was a joke, she felt bad. She made a puppy face and complained,

" Hawwww...Bhootni diii...Jijuuu, suna aapne kya kaha madam ji ne?"

Isha said while walking towards Daya who was standing next behind Shreya. Only then Shreya realized his presence. She just faced him with thankful eyes and said,

" Aap ne jo kiya Isha ko yaha laake, kis shabd se shukriya ada karoon mujhe pata nahi..."

Isha who went little crazy that time, said

" Mein bataoon? I love u se..3 hi shabd hai di, go for it "

She winked at Daya. Daya and Shreya, who expected it the least, was not able to respond to it. While they were stealing eyes from each other, Some voice from out side made them aware of someone else's presence.

" Hello, jo bolna hai bolo, but pehle darwaasa toh teak se kholo.."

All looked at the door to see Isha's luggage blocking door in halfway and Kavin standing outside with loads of books in both his hands. Isha bite her tongue tip and said,

" Offo...Sorry yaar, bhool hi gayi mein toh.."

Shreya asked cutting her,

" Are Kavin, wo kahi rkh kyun nahi diya?"

And by then Daya reached and took in the baggage from door way and let Kavin share the books he had. And then Kavin replied,

" Madam ji ka order tha na ki mere books kahi bhi na rakhna siwaye table pe...Uff.."

He nodded his head and kept books on the table.

Shreya said,

"Acha, donon baitho mein kuch laati hoon khane ke liye...Ishu, saare saamaan us kamre me rakh do..bohat baat karni hai mujhe tumse..."

Isha nodded in yes and went towards guest room. Kavin went behind her with helping hands and Daya went to kitchen to help Shreya.

While keeping everything in table, Kavin watched Isha. She was having some secured feeling as she was here. He too felt amazing happiness by that. When she was about to move out passing him, he hold her wrist and turned her suddenly towards him, which resulted in banging her on him.

" Hey, Kavin kya kar rhe ho tum? Chodo na, koi dekh lega...Di ya jeeju aajayenge yaar.."

Kavin too had that doubt, so he was keeping the secret eye which cid officers had with them on the door. But without showing it, he said,

" Oh..Toh aap bhool gayi thi mujhe na Isha ji?"

Isha tried to get away from him and he easily grabbed her by waist and kept her more close. Isha tried to loosen his grip, but she somewhere wanted to be like that. Kavin looked straight into her eyes and asked,

" Bhool gyi mujhe?"

Isha too looked at his eyes and said,

" Nahi...Nahi bhool sakti.."

Kavin smiled and said,

" I knew..nahi bhool paaogi mujhe..pagal ho, but meri ho.."

Isha laughed a bit,

" Ad ka dialogue chodo kuch original try karo..."

Kavin smiled,

" Ohk, original hi try karta hoon..."

He leaned towards her more and just inches were between there faces...Isha's heartbeat went faster that Kavin could hear it clearly. He was about to kiss her, Isha turned her face aside a bit and his breath, she could feel in her left cheek. He was getting ready to have their first kiss, her cheeks were red due to blush..Suddenly some sound from kitchen frightened Isha and she in order to apart from Kavin, turned her face to him and unexpectedly that kiss ended in a lip to lip one. that was weird, surprising and bit embarrassing, and they both went away from each other. Kavin wanted to say something which he himself didnt know. then he went from that room leaving a shocked Isha behind...

.

.

Chapter 20 ends

 **IShu...As I promised...**

 **Miss u bachiiiiii...Miss u soooooo much... :(**

 **All readers, sorry for being late n lemme know how this was..**

 **TC**


End file.
